Gilded Cage
by Lunesca Solsbane
Summary: It started out as a summer vacation for Raven and Hawk, but what happens when one of them gets hurt? how are these two connected to hiei's past and will he be able to keep a long forgotten promise? ((Soon to be re-written for better reading)) hieixOc, KuramaxOc
1. Summer Vacation

-1Hiei'sLittleWolfDemoness(A.K.A Wolfie): Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic. I don't know how good it's gonna be or how often I'm gonna be able to update because of school, but I will do my best.

Yusuke: Yeah, and I'm gonna go to school every day.

Wolfie: I'll be sure to let Keiko know. Hiei will you please do the disclaimer?

Kuwabara: I will do anything for you beautiful lady. (grabs my hand)

Wolfie:(mumbles) How about you jump off a cliff.(Hiei smirks)

Kurama: Kuwabara, where are you going?

Kuwabara: To jump off a cliff.

Hiei: (Growls) I should have thought about that a long time ago. (starts to walk off)

Wolfie: Where you going Hiei? You still have to do the disclaimer.

Hiei: To watch.(Leaves)

Wolfie: (Growls in frustration and looks at Yusuke)

Yusuke: Alright already. Wolfie does not own anything having to do with Yu Yu Hakusho except for her own character and story line. If she did, she would be rich and we wouldn't be doing this. (Looks up from the script) Can i go now. (Wolfie nods and he hurries off)

Wolfie and Kurama: Enjoy the story.

* * *

Gilded Cage

Raven- Human Form

Age: Appears sixteen

Hair: Black with a blue tint

Eyes: Dark blue that change to black when angered

Clothes: Black cargo pants. A red/blue/black or occasionally white/grey tank top. Black boots. A Black duster and black leather arm bands with spikes on them that hides her wrist sheaths. Black utility belt.

Raven-Demon Form(Fire and Shadow)

Hair: Black hair with fiery red streaks

Eyes: black eyes

Clothes: Skin tight leather pant. Black leather shirt that covers only her chest.

Other: Black feathered wings

Hawk-Human form

Age: Appears fifteen

Hair: brown with a hint of red and gold

Eyes: Amber that change color with her mood

Clothes: Light blue cargo pants. White/grey/light blue/yellow tank top. White boots. White cloak. White wrist guards. White utility belt

Hawk- Demon Form(Light and shadow)

Hair: Black with White/gold highlights

Eyes: Silver

Clothes: Black skirt with hip length splits up either side of her legs. A white long sleeved shirt that only covers her chest and arms, flaring at the wrist. A golden hooded cloak

Other: White feathered wings. Silver necklace with a black hawk pendent.

* * *

Chapter 1 Summer Vacation

-- Shh. Keep quiet.-- Raven calmly scolded her sister for giggling. --Hey! We're only sneaking around in a dark lord's castle. And for what?! To find a portal to earth. Which is illegal on both sides.-- They paused for a moment as some guards passed by. --not to mention, if Lord koenma found out we would be put in Reiki prison faster than you can say whatever.-- Hawk replied gleefully as they came to the last corner. --Well there won't be a problem as long as you keep your mouth shut. Now be quiet.-- Raven replied stoically.-- You know your were a lot more fun when you were younger.-- Hawk whispered sounding miserable. Raven flinched at the hopelessness in her words. --I'm sorry Hawk.--She replied. Knowing she should have been more of a friend than a protector.

Just before they made to turn the last corner and make a break for the exit, four boys came running down the hall to the right of them. They ran straight for the door the girls were after. --Did they look like guards to you?--Hawk asked tentatively. Raven shook her head. --You've got eyes. I've got magic.--Raven said the code words. Hawk nodded and wove a shield of darkness around them while Raven cloaked their energy. Then the two of them ran down the hall through the same door. --I wonder what's up.-- Hawk asked as they entered the room to see the boys fighting an army of guards. --I don't know, but there is the portal. Go!-- Raven ordered. No one in the room noticed them entering the portal. Or so they thought.

" Let the vacation begin!!" Hawk cried out as they landed on the green grass of a park. "So what's first?" Raven asked cautiously, knowing her sisters idea of fun. "I don't know. I don't even know anything about the ningen world." Hawk said, blushing. " You what?!" Raven growled in warning. "Everyone in Makai always bragged about how fun the ningen world was…" hawk said shyly. " So you thought you would drag me along to some place that you know absolutely nothing about?" Raven asked. Hawk nodded. "lovely." Raven groaned. Before Hawk could mumble and apology, a group of boys came up after a rubber ball that had landed at the feet of the sisters. " Hey can we have our ball…" the oldest boy called out running across the field. Hawk picked up the ball and started handing it back to him when he started screaming. " Help! Demons!" He cried and took of faster than he had come. Raven began chuckling and him.

--Raven you baka! We need to blend in.-- Hawk scolded. --Who you calling baka, baka? And what do you mean by blend in?-- She asked suspiciously. --Look human. Otherwise we stand out like a human in Makai.-- Hawk sighed. --But scaring humans is fun.-- Raven joked indifferently. --Human. Now.-- Hawk demanded in a rare show of anger. Raven growled but complied with the request.

"I'm hungry!" Hawk exclaimed. Raven sighed. "Let's find something to eat then." She said and began walking down the street.

After about ten minutes of walking they came across an ice cream stand. "Ohhhhh! Raven let's get some ice cream! Please, please, please?" Hawk begged. Raven gave a slight nod and they went to get the said ice cream. Raven ordered a triple vanilla and hawk ordered a mint chocolate chip.(A/N: As if she needs it, right?) "That'll be two fifty." the man said. Raven tried handing him some coins. " What the hell!? Is this some kind of sick joke? I want real money and I want it now." He screamed in outrage. "this is real money." Raven said angrily. "get out of here before I call the cops on you." He cried. Raven scowled, and was dragged away by Hawk. "Stop making a scene before we have every spirit detective in Makai looking for us." She hissed. Raven growled and nodded. Satisfied, Hawk let go of her arm and began happily walking away. Raven began eating her ice cream. As soon as Hawk was ahead of her she slid her hand to her side and let out a small fireball, blowing up the ice cream stand. Hawk turned around and glared at her. --what?-- Raven asked. --You know what.-- Raven rolled her eyes.

Before she could replied a group of tough looking guys appeared from around an alley. The sisters watched as two of the boys came to them. "what are a couple of lovely ladies such as yourself doing out here so unprotected?" the older of the two scoffed, obviously the leader. Raven scowled. --No killing or mortally wounding.-- Her sister ordered. Raven nodded slightly. Letting out a small smirk Raven punched the nearest one in the gut. The gang had let their guard down in thinking that they were two helpless girls. Now they pulled knives, chains and other weapons out of what appeared as nowhere. The ones closest to Raven actually managed to slice her a couple of times before being knocked out. Hawk got her arm sliced only once before managing to scare off her attackers. --Raven, behind you!-- she called out as two of the boys that she had scared off pulled out their guns and began firing. The dark haired sister managed to dodge most of the bullets, but was still hit once in the stomach. She then raised her hand.

"burn." She yelled and sent out two fireballs, nearly killing the two boys. What was left of the group took off running. Hawk checked the energy on the two boys, both were still barely alive, but they would survive. She healed them slightly though they still remained unconscious. She walked over to her sister. "You alright?" She asked. Her sister nodded in reply. Hawk sighed as she spotted the blood covering her shirt. Hide the blood before people start noticing. Raven tensed and pulled her coat around so that it covered the blood, but not before sending a glare towards her sibling.

The two girls were walking down the street, slower than they would have liked, but Hawk wanted to save Raven from as much pain as possible. They turned a corner and bumped into a group of girls. "ouch." the brunette said as she landed on her butt. Raven winced at the contact to her wound.--Thanks for the warning.-- Raven snarled. --Sorry-- Hawk answered bashfully. "hey, are you two new around here?" A blue haired girl asked. --It's Botan.-- The elder sister hissed. --I'll take care of this.-- hawk replied. "uhh, yeah, we just arrived here for a vacation." She grinned. --The brunette is human, and the other one is an ice maiden.-- Raven related. --Strange. Maybe the human doesn't know about them.-- Hawk returned. They were ripped from their conversation by Botan. "Oh, gomen nasai. My name is Botan. They are Keiko and Yukina. We were headed to the mall. Do you want to come?" She asked perkily. "Sure, we have nothing better to do." Hawk replied kindly and told them their names. Raven felt the energy of a fire demon. She turned quickly to look around, allowing her jacket to open slightly. Quickly she replaced it. --What's wrong?-- Hawk asked nervously. --Did you feel that?-- Raven asked. --Feel what?-- Raven mentally shook her head. --Nothing. I'm just losing my mind.-- Hawk shrugged and continued to talk to the other girls and returned to walking to the mall.

At the mall the girls managed to drag Raven and Hawk to the nearest clothing store. By the time they made it there the injured demoness had begun sweating slightly. The girls already having mentally examined Raven, pulled a royal blue dress off the rack. "You would look so awesome in this!" Botan squealed. "No thanks." Raven said hesitantly. "Nonsense you must go try it on." she declared and suddenly tried pulling Raven toward the changing room. But she managed to cause Ravens coat to open, revealing the large amount of blood. "Oh my goodness!" Botan cried. "we need to get you to a hospital." Keiko agreed. "You've lost too much blood already. What happened…?" Yukina asked. Raven just snarled and leaned against the wall. The girls continued to beg her to let them take her. Raven just kept getting more annoyed.

"Enough I don't need to go to a ningen hospital." Raven yelled. Hawk, having followed her sister's lead and leaned against the wall, nearly fell over at her sister's comment. --Do you realize what you just said? You practically told them we were demons.-- She yelled mentally. --shit. Why didn't you stop me?-- Before Hawk could answer, Raven noticed a hurt expression pass over Yukina's face. Raven hated to see anything hurt someone so innocent. "You're demons?" she asked quietly. Raven nodded, expression never crossing her face. 'What is it about those eyes? I feel like I've seen them somewhere before.' she asked herself. Hawk was growling in the background.

"Okay, you're coming with us." Botan ordered and her and Keiko began dragging the sisters out of the store.

"Baka onna! Let us go! What do you think you're doing?" Hawk yelled when she came out of her stupor. The two of them refused to hurt the grim reaper and her friends, even if it is just to get away, that would be the same as suicide. Everyone knows that they are under the protection of the spirit detectives.

When they were around the corner of the building, over in an alley, Botan pulled out a compact. --What the hell is she doing? Now is not the time to be checking her makeup.--Raven demanded. Hawk just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Hey Koenma, remember those demons that were reported to have escaped Makai?… well we found them……No, I don't know where Yusuke and the others are……Keiko and Yukina……Okay, well bye bye." Botan said and closed the mirror. Still way too perky for Raven's liking. --We're gonna meet Koenma! You remember who he is right?!-- hawk cried out mentally. --Yeah, the ruler of the spirit world.-- Raven replied coolly still aware of the fact that they were just around the corner from a very popular building. --So what are we still doing here?-- Raven asked as she tried to move around the girls in an attempt to escape and was effectively blocked. --that.-- Hawk replied dryly. After a moment everyone, save Keiko, could feel the four energies coming directly towards them. Two demons, one half-demon, and one human.

--The spirit detectives.-- Hawk gasped. Raven and Hawk finally managed to dodge the girls and make a true attempt to escape. Unfortunately Raven's wound was still beginning to flow freely and she began to feel dizzy from blood loss. She stumbled and felt Hawk give her some energy. --Thanks, I needed that. she turned around and prepared to fight. --unfortunately, we have company.-- She said right before Hiei Jaganshi appeared in front of her. The others were right behind him.

* * *

End Chapter 1

Hiei walks in grumbling.

Wolfie: Hiei! What happened?

Hiei: The baka didn't jump. He got scared and went home.

Wolfie: It's okay we'll get him next time. I didn't expect it to actually work anyways.

Hiei: Hn.

Wolfie: Kurama if you would please say farewell to our readers, i would like to go home.

Kurama: (Smiles and nods) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to REVIEW.

Wolfie: Thanks. Ja ne.


	2. Prisoners or Detective?

Wolfie: Hey guys I'm back! And I promise to try and get my chappies up every Friday, unless I have writers block, but I will still keep you updated on the story.

Yusuke: It took you long enough.

Wolfie: Well soooorrrry. I have a lot to do during the week. I have school and homework and...

Yusuke: (laughs) As if you actually do your homework.

Wolfie: (Shocked) I do too do my homework. Right Kuwabara?

Kuwabara: Anything for my lovely lady.

Wolfie: (Disgusted) Just agree with me and do the disclaimer and i will forget you ever said that.

Kuwabara: The wonderful, talented Wolfie does not own nor will she ever own Yu Yu Hakusho and does not claim to. (Looks at wolfie) How was that?

Wolfie: Perfect. Enjoy the story.

**

* * *

**

Gilded Cage

**Chapter 2: Prisoners or Detectives**

Raven walked up to them, still making sure to maintain a safe distance between them. Before either of them could say anything, and obnoxious guy with bright orange hair ran up and grabbed her hand. "Will you go out with me?" he asked, his voice matching his appearance. Suddenly Keiko and Botan hit him in the head and began yelling at him. Raven could swear she heard a growl from Hiei. "Kuwabara! You JERK!" The girls yelled. "What about Yukina?!" As she listened to him stumble over his words, Raven pulled the sides of her coat around to cover herself, hoping that no one noticed that she was injured. She looked up to see Hiei watching her, everyone else was watching Kuwabara getting lectured and occasionally laughing.

Raven leaned against the wall and began studying the new arrivals. 'The two demons must be Hiei and Kurama. If I am correct then Hiei is the short one, Kurama the red head, Kuwabara is the one getting yelled at by the girls, therefore the head detective, Yusuke Urameshi, must be the guy standing by Keiko'. Unnoticed by her Hiei had come to stand right in front of her. She pushed off from the wall and tried to not flinch. --You're hurt.-- He stated. --Hn. Leave me alone.-- Before she could stop him, he grabbed her arms and revealed the damaged shirt still covered in blood. Raven shoved her foot in between them and managed to push him far enough that she could escape his grasp. Hiei quickly stepped back to regain his balance and went on the defensive. Raven hopped to the side and painfully drew her sword.

"Don't…ever…touch me…again." She barely succeeded in saying as she had to gasp for breath. Her head was pounding with the need to sleep and it was a great effort to stay conscious. --Raven, you're over doing it. You don't have enough energy for this.-- Hawk perceived serenely. -- Just calm down and I'll find a way to get us out of this. Just put down your sword and save your energy.-- She commanded gently. --You better, 'cause I don't think I could get us out of this if you don't.-- Raven acknowledged.

While the sisters were bantering, Kurama and Hiei had come up with a plan. Kurama gave Hiei a nod and Hiei ran around Hawk to kick the sword from Raven's hands and sent another kick to her head as a distraction. When Raven went to block him, he sent a punch to her injured stomach. Raven's eyes rolled into the back of her head in pain as she passed out. Hiei made it a point to catch her before she hit the ground. He gathered her into his arms and turned around to see Hawk lying in Kurama's arms. Hiei sent a protective look to Kurama and received a partial nod from him.

Out of the corner of his eye Hiei noticed the detective preparing to pick up the girl's sword that had somehow landed at his feet. "Don't touch that!" He ordered forcefully. Yusuke nearly jumped out of his skin at the harshness of the command. Hiei nearly contemplated setting Raven down to look at the sword. "Read the inscription." He smirked. -No man can claim me. No man can wield me. No man will ever tame me.- It read in a silver inscription. "What the hell does that mean?!" Kuwabara asked. "It means, if anyone who is not female touches the sword, they will be punished. Though I have never seen a sword such as this." Kurama said curiously. Hiei scoffed, "I have seen that sword before. If you touch it, it will drain every drop of energy you possess, if it chooses. The sword has a mind of its own." The koorime stated lazily. "Personally I would have let you take it, but I want to kill you myself." He shifted Raven and headed to the portal that was in the woods around the corner from the mall. --Kurama, have Yukina grab the sword. It will not harm her, otherwise I would tell that ferry girl to carry it. Then bring the other girl with you back to Koenma's.-- The fire demon told the kitsune and left. Kurama smiled and turned to the younger koorime. "Yukina, would you please grab that sword. Hiei asked me to tell you, he is very sure that no harm will come to you for holding it." Yukina nodded and timidly picked up the weapon, and they all returned to Makai together.

Raven woke in a dark room that smelled like fire, smoke and pine trees. She attempted to sit up and look around but a firm hand held her down. "where am I and what happened?" She asked trying to look at the person with blurred vision in the dark. Normally she could see very well in the dark, but now she was having trouble. "Baka onna!" A guy growled at her. "Don't you know that you could have been killed by just that one bullet?!" He lectured. Raven's vision began to clear and she saw that she was looking into the eyes of Hiei. "And what makes you so sure that that one bullet could kill me? I have been shot before. Its nothing new to me or Hawk. So I don't know why you are so worried." She retorted. Satisfied that she had the last word she forced herself to sit up and lean against the headboard, ignoring the protest from her injuries and the warning from Hiei. "Why the hell are you so interested in me anyways? You don't care about anybody, not even yourself sometimes, so why are you helping me? What's in it for you?" She challenged. "None of your business on all accounts." He barked back. "You remind me of your parents. Your mother's curiosity and your father's stubbornness." He criticized. "You… You knew my mother?" She jumped off the bed and reached for her sword. Her hand hit empty air. She took a quick scan of the room and noticed it lying on Hiei's dresser. --Hn. I don't plan on killing you shojo.-- Hiei said just before there was a knock on the door. --So instead of woman I have been demoted to girl?-- Raven scoffed distracted. Hiei saw his chance and teleported (A/N: Does he teleport or just move that fast?) behind her and laid her back down on the bed before opening the door. Standing on the other side of the door was Hawk and Kurama.

"Hey Raven!" She cried out happily. "Hiei." Kurama whispered and stepped out of the room. Hiei took a last look at the two sister and reluctantly followed, closing the door on his way out.

Hiei's P.O.V

"How long has she been awake?" Kurama asked. I gave him a small shrug. "Nearly five minutes." I looked back towards the door. "I still can't believe that she is Shade's daughter. I know it's her, but it just doesn't seem possible that after all these years, I have actually found her." I confessed knowing that Kurama had heard this story before. "So what are you going to do?" He asked me. I growled softly in frustration. "I'll just have to keep my promise that I made. I may not have been there before, but I'm here now and nothing will happen to her without my say." I reasoned. Kurama nodded his agreement. "And what of her sister, Hawk? Will you watch over her as well? Or is she of no importance to you?" I scowled. "I made the deal about Raven. Hawk was not in existence at the time, nor was she thought of. I will watch over her, for the simple fact that she is also of Shade's bloodline. Though Raven is my first priority. If I had to choose between them, I will save Raven." I stated harshly. The fox nodded and gave off a small smile. 'What is he up to?' I wondered. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal from inside the room.

"You wouldn't?!" Came Raven's voice on the other side of the door. "Hawk don't you dare! I will so get payback and you know it!" Hawk said nothing and there was a soft thud. I became nearly as curious as the fox next to me and opened the door.

Normal P.O.V

Hiei and Kurama walked in to see Raven standing on the bed with a pillow raised above her head. "Now Raven. You don't really want to hurt your poor, innocent, sister do you?" Hawk warily. Raven just got a smirk on her face that would have scared the devil himself if he were here. "Now Hawk, if I really wanted to hurt you, I would use my spirit energy to do it. I'm just getting my payback like I said I would." She smirked again and hit Hawk with the pillow. "Next time you start a pillow fight with me, be sure you could finish it and win. Which will never happen by the way." The elder sister sneered and turned her back to greet Hiei and Kurama who were standing in the doorway, stunned by the scene in front of them. Hawk leaped up and tackled Raven to the floor in front of the boys, causing her to flinch.

"ENOUGH!" Hiei barked and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. "Leave now." He directed to Hawk. "Why should I?" She asked sticking out her tongue. Hiei swiftly placed his sword at her throat. "Because this is my room. And if you stick your tongue out at me again, I will make it a point to cut the filthy thing out of your mouth." He declared. Hawk slowly nodded in understandment and Hiei put his sword away. (The weapon you perverts. --'.)

"Sorry Raven, but you're on your own with this guy. He's just too serious for me. The fox over there is kinda cute though." She said to Raven, whispering the last sentence, even though she knew that they would all hear her. Kurama let out a small blush and cleared his throat. "Lord Koenma is waiting to meet you. He said he would speak to Raven after she was healed a little more." Kurama said. Hawk shook her head. "Alright let's go see this great lord of yours." She said and they left.

After they left, Hiei went to sit in the windowsill. "You should really get some more rest. Your wound hasn't fully healed yet." he stated, giving a discernible order. "Hn. Whatever." Raven scoffed and began stretching. The fire koorime watched as Raven continued her work out and was obviously tiring quickly, yet she was still pushing herself past her limits.

"If you keep that up your going to reopen the wound." He indicated with a look. "So what?" She shot back and simply ignored him. Hiei grunted and left the room. "I thought we were past the caveman stage." Raven murmured and went to sit on the windowsill.

With everyone's favorite fire demon

Kurama looked up from his book that he was reading as Hiei came stomping down the stairs, unmistakably agitated. "What's wrong? The girl giving you trouble?" Yusuke said from his video games that he always seemed to be playing with Kuwabara. Hiei hissed a warning to them and the two boys cowered in fear of his wrath. "That baka onna is gonna kill herself with all that training. After you left all she did was stretch out her muscles. Damn near got the bullet wound started up again. She just won'tlisten!" He grumbled. "If she insist on staying awake, at least take her something to eat. If she's being as stubborn as you say, she's going to need her strength." The kitsune said and returned to his book. Hiei thought about it for a second and then went into the kitchen to make her a sandwich.

Back in the room

Raven was sitting in the windowsill nearly asleep when the door opened and Hiei was standing in the doorway holding a plate with a sandwich on it. "Kurama said that you should eat at least if you're gonna train." He set the sandwich down on the dresser by her sword. She waited a minute to see if he would return. When he did not she sprung off the sill and scarfed down the sandwich before tying her sword and sheath to her side. She double checked her sword and leaped out the window.

Upon landing, she winced as her side began to throb. Calculating the time she realized that she had barely four hours rest. Not nearly enough time to heal her battered body. Closing her eyes she took joy from the cool, spring, night air. She wore a simple black tank top, her cargo pants and her boots, having left the trench coat in the room. Looking down, her hand covered the silver and gold sword handle that somehow always seemed match what she was wearing perfectly.

Turning away from the castle, she walked until she came to the edge of a large forest. Once there she picked out a tree and jumped in it. Looking up, the moon hung right over her head and she leaned back to stare at it. "hello, old friend." she muttered before falling asleep on the branch.

with the others

"How did it go?" Kurama asked as Hiei came into the kitchen. Hiei simply glared at him and pulled full carton of ice cream out of the freezer. "That bad huh?" the fox demon remarked. "Hn." the fire demon growled in between two bites. "What…" Kurama began, but was interrupted by Yusuke and, Kuwabara, Hawk and Botan entering the kitchen celebrating.

'They are both like their father, but Raven shows more of him in her personality.' He thought to himself.

"Hawk just agreed to join team Urameshi in payment for using an illegal portal." Yusuke cried out. "Illegally." Kuwabara hollered in agreement. Everybody looked at him as if he was being stupid. "What? Even if it was a legitimately portal, they still could have used it illegally." He defended and you could hear a pin drop. "Did that baka just make some real sense?" Hiei mocked seriously. "I did…? I mean of course I made sense shorty. What do you expect from the great Kazuma Kuwabara?!" The idiot bellowed. "I take back my praise. You're still an idiot." Hiei scoffed.

"Not to interrupt the fun, but where is Raven?" Hawk demanded with a concerned voice. "She was in Hiei's room. He took her a sandwich a couple minutes ago." Kurama answered just as confused. "I can't sense her energy any where in the house." the fire koorime stated. "Nor I." The red head agreed. "Where the HELL did she go?!" Hawk yelled out angrily. Hiei was sitting still trying to follow the traces of her spirit energy. "She went to the forest. I will get her." He said before anyone could object. Kurama just sighed and set out dinner. Somehow saving a plate for Hiei and Raven.

* * *

Wolfie: (Thinking)

Kurama: (Sweat drops) I hope you enjoyed the story.

Wolfie: (Still thinking and now pacing)

Yusuke: Is something wrong?

Wolfie: (looks up) Hiei's not here for a reason. He is still mad about something that happened last week and I can't remember what.

Kuwabara: Why would shorty be mad about something that happened a week ago?

Wolfie: (Looks up evilly) Kuwabara, weren't you supposed to do something last week?

Kuwabara: (stupidly) Uh, you told me to go jump off a cliff and i didn't do it.(backs away slowly.)

(Hiei yells in the background)

Kuwabara: uh, oh. (hand grabs the door handle and he turns around and runs away)

Wolfie: (sighs) Well since i didn't get any reviews last time, i guess its too much to ask and hope for, I expect at least four by the fourth chapter. That's one for every chappie.

Kurama: Please read and review. Even if its a flame.

All: Ja ne.


	3. Secrets and Attacks

Wolfie: Hi Hiei.

Hiei: Hn.

Wolfie: Poor sport (Pouts)

Kurama: Didn't you have something you wanted to say to the readers?

Wolfie: Oh yeah, I just realized that in the first two chappies that I failed to give you a guideline to reading my stories.

Hiei: Baka onna. Why didn't you think of that before?

Wolfie: I was just soo excited about starting a story that I forgot about it.

Hiei: Hn.

Wolfie: Well anyway-

--Whatever-- Means talking mentally with someone

' whatever' is mentally talking to whoever's self

" Whatever" is talking regularly

_Whatever _is used during a dream or a flashback.

Yusuke: (Sarcastically) Anything else?

Wolfie: (Evil grin on her face) Yeah there is one other thing. (Is hiding a mallet behind her back.)

Kurama: (Nervously) Yusuke… You may want to run

Yusuke: (Gulps and runs out the door like Kuwabara)

Wolfie: Now Kurama, why didn't you let me hit Yusuke? (Pouts)

Kurama: You really could've hurt him (Kindly. Big mistake)

Wolfie: Too bad for you then. (Opens the door and lets all the fan girls in.)

(Kurama takes off after Yusuke)

Wolfie: I don't own anything, nor do I claim to, save Raven, Hawk and this story line. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Secrets and Joining the Team

Hiei's P.O.V.

'If she is anything like her father, I expect her to be around her somewhere. Hopefully she isn't as careless as he was.' I thought as I ran along the remnants of her spirit energy. Looking ahead of me I finally noticed her sleeping in a tree. I sighed to myself and relaxed slightly. That is until I noted that she was about ready to fall off the branch. I ran and only just caught her before she collided with the earth.

"Baka onna." I whispered thinking that she was asleep. "Am not." she slurred in her sleep-like state. "Go back to sleep. I'm taking you back to the mansion, where you will be safe and I can keep a close eye on you." I commanded. As I began to return to the mansion it began to rain.

Back at Koenma's

Botan and Yukina were staring out the window waiting for Hiei to return with the injured girl. Hawk spent her time playing poker with the boys, who were losing badly. (A/N: Sorry to all the Kurama fans, but it'll work later in the story)

"Man! What's taking shorty so long to get back here? As fast as he is he should be back by now." Kuwabara complained, then lost another hand. "Kurama?" Hawk inquired. "Yes Hawk?" He asked knowing what was coming. "Why is Hiei so obsessed with keeping Raven safe?" Kurama sighed and entered her mind so that they could talk that way. Both of them set their cards down and leaned back to begin the story. (They are sitting in a circle around the living room table.)

--Years ago shortly before Raven was born, Hiei was in a dangerous fight with a cobra-like demon. Hiei managed to kill the demon, but was bitten in the process. He should have died, but instead of lying low and waiting for the end he just began walking. Every hour that he traveled he became weaker and weaker. By nightfall, he was so weak that he couldn't even force his body to stand on its own two feet.-- Kurama stopped and looked towards the door, then he looked at Hawk. Her eyes begged him to continue.

--Hiei soon passed out. Shortly after, he woke up in a little hut and was beginning to heal. A man came over to him to keep him from getting up. He introduced himself as Shade. Hiei was so embarrassed to have been saved by such a 'low level demon' that the only ones who ever knew about it were Shade, his wife (Lyra), Yoko, and Kuronue. Not even Koenma or Botan know. And he still carries the scar from it.-- He paused again worried that the fire apparition hadn't returned yet, nor called for help.

-- In the months that it took to heal Hiei became friends with the couple. The week before he was supposed to leave Lyra told him that she was pregnant with a little girl. Hiei feeling he owed the family promised to stay for a year or so to help protect the child as his payment for saving him.-- Kurama hesitated once again. --What happened to the family.-- Hawk questioned. The fox realized that she never heard the story of Raven's birth.

--Lyra died in child birth. Knowing that the child needed a someone who knew how to take care of a child so he went to the nearest village and kidnapped a nurse. She stayed for a couple months until Shade was able to take care of the child himself. Shortly after, Hiei received some news of his sister's whereabouts. Promising to comeback as soon as he can he left. But before he did, Shade made him promise to take care of his daughter and protect her should anything happen to him. That little girl was Raven.-- Kurama received a mental gasp from Hawk and searched again to see if Hiei was close by.

--Hiei was gone no more than a couple of years before he was able to return to Shade and his new family. But when he returned to the village that Shade lived near he learned that just months before, Shade and his new wife were murdered. After a little questioning, Hiei discovered that Shade had had another daughter as well. You. He probed many people for information on you and your sister, but all he was able to discover was that the two of you had some how escaped and were being hunted down. He has been searching for you two ever since, determined to keep that promise.-- Kurama finished with a sigh.

--But Raven is perfectly able to take care of herself. Why would he need to intervene now when its too late to have an effect on her life?-- The girl demanded. --Because he was not there to keep his promise when she needed it. He will not be satisfied until he himself is content with her ability to protect herself. Her being hurt when the first saw each other did not help her in the slightest.-- Kurama stated. --He's and overprotective jerk if you ask me. I don't even get protection here because his word was to my father for Raven. I wasn't even thought of.-- Hawk said sadly.

--I offer you my protection. It will give all three of you piece of mind. Especially in view of the fact that Hiei does not want to protect one while the other is defenseless. Even if it is to keep his word. Besides we don't want Raven to feel like she is getting special treatment do we?-- Hawk giggled.It had started raining near the beginning of Kurama's story as if the sky had recognized the sad story. Before she could answered the girls cried out.

"They're back!" Yukina cried out in relief. They all stopped what they were doing and rushed out into the rain. Hiei walked right past them ignoring their gasps at his numerous injuries. He was nearly staggering with exhaustion, yet he was carrying Raven unwaveringly. She now had a gash on her forehead, about an inch above her left eyebrow, and her previous wound had reopened. Hiei just walked past the gang paying no attention to their questions. Yukina followed them quietly up the stairs.

Yukina hurried ahead of her brother to open the door to his room and backed off to let him in. "Thank you." He muttered as he walked by her. She gave him a small smile and followed him into the room, closing the door behind her. Hiei placed Raven on the bed and grabbed a clean set of clothes. "Take care of her Yukina, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said adding the last when he noticed her objection. "I'm just going to take a shower and I'll be right out." He explained. She nodded and turned to the injured girl. Hiei quickly retreated into the bathroom.

Giving out a discreet sigh, he undressed and stepped into the steaming shower, shuddering as the hot water hit his damaged body. He watched as blood and grime was washed down the drain. Gritting his teeth he slowly washed his hair out. Making sure to examine all the lacerations on his body, he cleaned them at a painfully slow pace. His left arm sported a deep gash and his left side boasted a missing chunk of flesh. He rinsed off and regretfully turned off the shower.

Stepping out he grabbed a towel and gradually began drying off, starting with his hair that had began to droop slightly. His wounds had finally stopped bleeding as he finished pulling on his pants, leaving his shirt off to wrap the wounds. Hesitantly he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Looking around, Yukina had already left, leaving some supplies for Hiei to use. Raven was in the bed, still asleep, but her head was wrapped and the covers were up to her chin. Hiei was a little worried about his sister, but shook it off as her just being over excited with the day. The fire koorime walked over to the supplies, grabbed the ones he needed and retreated to his windowsill.

Grudgingly he used some rubbing alcohol on his arm, biting his lip to keep any sound from passing his lips.(A/N: That has reaaalllly got to hurt on a fully exposed wound.) Though he did mentally repeat every cuss word he ever learned as the antiseptic began to take effect. He painstakingly wrapped some bandages around his stomach, Hissing as he was forced to tie them off over the wound. Then he moved on to his arm cleaning it the same way.

As he began wrapping it he heard a small sound coming from the bed. Looking up he noticed Raven pulling herself into a sitting position. Ignoring her he went back to work, having to redo the wrapping because it came loose. "What happened? And why do I feel like shit?" She asked half-heartedly. She stole a glance at Hiei and ducked her head. "That's my fault, isn't it?" She demanded. "Hn. Forget it." He said in a very rare show of compassion as he fumbled with the knot. Raven got up and walked over to him. "Let me get that." She said tying it for him.

As he let his hand fall, she noticed a mark on his palm. "You touched my sword, didn't you?" she whispered even as she knew the answer. Hiei hesitated before nodding. "how?" she wanted to know. Hiei thought about it for a second.

Flash Back (Yeah! My first flashback)

_I was returning to Koenma's mansion carrying the sleeping Raven in my arms. She instantly woke up and forced me to set her down. --What's wrong?-- I asked pulling my sword out and focusing. --We have company. Strong company. Be prepared for anything.-- She answered as a large group of demons came rushing out of the brush, falling from the air and coming out of the ground. "The leader stepped forward. "Give us the girl and you can leave alive." I gave him an evil smirk in return for his stupidity. "Never." I whispered threateningly. "I am Hiei Jaganashi. I have given my word to protect the girl, with my own life if necessary. Those who choose to stand in my way will meet their death." I announced dangerously, trying to scare the demons off. "I will not let you have her." Enraged, the demons began attacking._

_Raven had killed off over a dozen of her attackers before she realized she was surrounded. As she continued to fight them off, one managed to sneak up behind her and knock her out. "Raven." I breathed watching her fall. Her sword was lying a foot away from her hand. I watched as an unsuspecting demon grabbed the sword and his life force was drained away. I recovered from my shock a moment too late and a lucky, or unlucky, demon managed to slice my arm open. I growled, turned around, cutting his head off in the process. My anger had been renewed and I fought even harder._

_As I went to kill a demon with a slashing motion, another one appeared out of nowhere and sliced open my side. I swung around again and cut him in two. I turned around again to see Raven being carried off by another monster. I rushed to get to her and destroyed the creature. Once the girl was back in my possession I was finally able to demolish the rest of my enemies._

_After they were all destroyed, I rushed to Raven's side, keeping my senses open for danger. The original wound had been open and there was now a deep cut on her forehead. I reached out and grabbed her sword with my hand that had the dragon on it. I felt my energy slowly slipping away as I attempted to put the weapon in her sheath. The moment it was in there decently, I picked her up and raced back to Koenma's. --Don't die on me.-- I commanded gently as I raced across the grass._

End Flashback

Hiei explained what had happened once she was knocked out. Raven wouldn't even look at him, no matter how strong she was. "I'm sorry Hiei. You shouldn't have been brought into this." She said leaning against the side of the windowsill and staring out it. "Hn. Don't worry about it. You had no control over those monsters." He replied and stood up. Walking over to the door he turned his head slightly. "You can come with me if you want. You don't have to stay in here." Raven glared at his back and followed him. Though she felt weak and dizzy from her blood loss, she managed to keep up with him with out him noticing anything was wrong.

The entered the kitchen to see everyone was sitting around playing poker. There were small piles of poker chips in front of everyone, except for hawk who had a large pile and had obviously been winning. --cheating again are we?-- She asked her sister as she leaned on the girl's chair. --No actually. The boys are good, but Kurama is too much of a strategist to win much and the other two are to stupid to keep their mouths shut, literally.-- Hawk smiled.

Raven looked over to see that the fox and the fire demon were mentally talking. After a moment, Hiei turned and walked over to the counter, grabbing his dinner. "Are you hungry Raven?" Kurama asked her after losing another hand to the notorious Hawk. Raven shook her head in response. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry." She said and looked down at Hawks cards. Kurama smiled kindly and looked down at his fresh poker hand. "Who dealt this?" He asked. Everyone (Save Hiei) pointed to Kuwabara. "Figures." Yusuke mumbled.

--Raven, we need to talk later. I made a deal with Koenma.-- Hawk told her sister. The elder sister nodded. --What deal?-- she wanted to know. --Later. For now, enjoy the night for once-- Hawk teased. --I always enjoy the night.-- She shot back.

"Dammit! I lost again!" Yusuke yelled. "Shut up Urameshi! I lost too ya know." Kuwabara criticized. "Now boys, it's just a game. I'm sure you didn't loose too mu…" Botan said, sweat dropping. "I lost five bucks off that game alone!" Yusuke lashed out. "Ummm. I think it's time for bed. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Thank you for a good game." Kurama said before walking off, leaving two dumbfounded idiots. "I'll show you your rooms." Botan chirpped. "If you will just follow me." she said walking towards the hall. Raven shrugged to Hawk and followed the blue-haired girl. Hawk smiled and followed the two girls.

* * *

Wolfie: Hey guys. sorry to end it like that, but I am trying to keep the chapters as close the same lengths as possible so i don't make one too short or, believe it or not, too long. I would also like to give a special thanks to my best reviewer, Rose of Death. She has agreed to help me with any problems on my stories. (looks around) Well, nobody has come back yet so...

Botan: Hi Wolfie! What are you doing? (Looks at the readers) Who are they?

Wolfie: (Growling angerily) They are my readers, and hopefully my reviewers, so be nice to them!

Botan: Oh okay, well i have to find Yusuke and the others. Bye bye. (waves to everyone and takes off through the open window)

Wolfie: Thank goodness! I thought she would never leave! (Regains her composure) Please R&R. Ja ne.


	4. Settling In

Wolfie: Sorry this chapter is soo short guys. The way that I had origionally planned this it was a longer chapter, but that didn't work out.

Hiei: Hn. Of course it didn't, what can you expect from a baka?

Wolfie: Yeah, you're right... Hey! Who you calling a baka, baka?

Hiei: You. You haven't done anything right since this story started.

Wolfie: (Pouting) That's not true. I have this story planned ahead for at least another 12-15 chapter, depending on how it goes.

Hiei: Let's just see how that works, shall we?

Wolfie: Fine! I do not own and will never own any part of YuYuHakusho. Enjoy the story while I try to find a new way to hurt Hiei.

**Chapter 4: Settling In**

As the girls were following Botan to their rooms the boys were still in the kitchen. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still arguing about the poker game while Kurama watched. After a moment they began to get into a fist fight. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, if you insist on fighting please be sure to take it outside. I doubt that Koenma would appreciate his mansion being destroyed over a poker game." Kurama pleaded. The two idiots looked at him and stopped fighting.

"I bet I can beat you at Mortal Kombat, Urameshi!" Kuwabara challenged. "Your on!" Yusuke agreed and the two boys ran over to the TV. and turned it on. Kurama smiled as he got up to referee their 'harmless' competition. "Bakas." Hiei mumbled as he went into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink.

Smelling blood, Kurama followed the koorime and watched him. Hiei set his plate in the sink and turned to the fridge. "What happened to your arm?" Kurama inquired. "Leave it alone fox." The fire demon warned. They both could hear the boys yelling from the living room. "Kuwabara! We're playing a game! Can't you leave Yukina alone for five minutes?!" Yusuke yelled causing Hiei to growl.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk." Kurama mused. Hiei scowled but nodded his head and followed the fox outside. Hiei took his place on the railing around the porch while Kurama sat on the bench.

"You wanted to talk fox, so talk." Hiei demanded looking over towards the forest. "What happened when you went to get Raven?" Hiei just looked at him. "I don't know what the hell you mean fox. Nothing happened. If that is all you wanted then there is no need to talk." He said getting up. "Hiei, when you went to find Raven you were perfectly fine. When you returned, she had fresh injuries, as did you. Something happened. If the girls are in danger we need to know so we can help you protect them." Kurama argued. Hiei glared at him and leaned against the rail. "fine, I'll tell you." He said.

"I found the onna and when we were on our way back, a bunch of demons attacked us. She was too weak to fight so I got hurt while trying to protect her." Hiei confided. "Her injuries have been taken care of by Yukina and I took care of mine. If there is nothing else…" He warned and went in the house. Kurama shook his head slightly and followed. Once inside he noticed Yusuke watching TV. while Kuwabara was wooing Yukina. Kurama went directly into the kitchen to take care of the dishes.

(With the girls)

What kind of deal did you make with Koenma? Raven asked as Botan talked on and on. I just saved our asses, but he will explain that to you tomorrow. Hawk told her briefly. What aren't you telling me? she demanded. Tomorrow. For now get some rest. You need it. Hawk replied as they stopped in front of two doors.

"Okay, Raven's door is on the right and Hawk's is on the left. Kuwabara's is on the right of Raven's. Yusuke is across from him. On the other side is Kurama next to Hawk and Yukina is across from him, on the left of Raven. Hiei's room is the door at the end of the hall. Well good night." Botan chirped and left. "Good night Raven." Hawk said. "Hn." She replied and went into her room. Hawk shook her head sadly and did the same.

(Raven's Room)

She walked into her room and gasped. The walls were black with the slightest hint of blue in it. The carpet was a deep purple. The ceiling was like the midnight sky, it showed the darkest blue, purple, and black. Stars and constellations covered the whole thing, except for a full moon right in the center of the painting. The curtains over the window to the left of the door were a metallic silver. The bed was directly across from it. The frame was made of a dark mahogany wood, along with the desk, dresser, and shelves. The sheets were black, the blanket was purple and the comforter was blue. The three pillows were the same colors.

Letting out a small smile, Raven laid down and quickly went to sleep.

(Hawk's room)

She entered her room and placed her hand over her mouth to keep her self from squealing in delight.

The walls were a silver blue, with a gold carpet and curtains. The ceiling was like a painting of the morning sky, with the sun peaking over the corner of the room. The furniture was all made out of knotty pine and matched the room perfectly. The sheets were sky blue, the blanket was white and the comforter was a light yellow. Like Raven's room, each of the three pillows were a matching color.

Hawk blinked her happy tears away and went to the desk to find a brand new diary. She instantly opened it, grabbed a pen and began writing. She spent a good twenty minutes writing everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours before going to bed.

(with Hiei)

Hiei entered his room and he instantly noticed someone's scent. It smelled like a fire in the middle of the night. 'Is this Raven's scent? Her father had a similar one, he always smelled like the night. Why is her scent still in here? She left the window open when she ran off earlier.' He wondered as he sat on the windowsill. Looking out the window he watched as the moon passed in and out of sight. He mentally sighed as the rain continued to fall.

Right before Hiei was about to fall asleep there was a knock on his door. Examining the energy he growled. "What do you want fox? Go away." The door opened despite his warnings, Kurama walked in carrying a small carton of sweet snow. "will you please allow me to examine your wounds? I know how you take care of yourself, so I want to examine them myself." He said trying to coax the fire demon into listening.

"Hn. Why should I? You doubt my ability to take care of myself?" Hiei snapped. Kurama mentally flinched and decided to be careful with his wording. "No I do not doubt your abilities, I just want to be sure that you aren't slacking on them." Kurama retorted in worry. Hiei simply turned his head away to continue looking out the window.

"What if I throw in a larger container of sweet snow?" he asked trying to sway the fire koorime's decision. Hiei thought about it for a moment. "Fine. You win." He caved and pulled his shirt off. Again, Kurama mentally flinched, but this time at the injuries. Gently he pulled away the bandages.

His mouth gaped as he saw the condition of the wounds. "Hiei Jaganshi, these two wounds desperately need stitching. I could do it right now or we could have a nurse do it for you in the hospital wing. It's your choice." The fox demon said seriously. Hiei frowned. "Let's just get this over with now."

Kurama nodded and walked into Hiei's bathroom to find the first aid kit, that Koenma had ordered for every room. He grabbed a couple of towels and got one of them wet on his way out. Satisfied that he had everything he needed he exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom.

The red haired boy immediately began to clean Hiei's arm with rubbing alcohol. He could feel Hiei tense under the burning sensation and looked up at him. The demon had his face turned to the window and was ignoring Kurama the best he could. Once he was content that both his arm and side were cleaned he secretly pulled out a seed and made it grow into a cactus like plant.

"Fox, what do you think you're doing?" Hiei demanded. Kurama looked up to see Hiei's crimson gaze on him. "I was simply going to give you a pain killer. I do not want to cause you anymore discomfort than I must." He debated. Hiei thought about that for a moment.

"This is not pain. My jagan eye was pain. This is merely a scratch." Hiei whispered distantly, half expecting Kurama to pity him. Not wanting to see that he continued to watch the rainfall. "Very well, we'll do this your way then. Please lay down on the bed Hiei, it will make my job faster and a little easier." Kurama requested. "Hn." Was the reply as the demon did as he was asked (For once).

Once Hiei had laid down the red haired boy went to work. The whole time Hiei did not let out a single sound, much to Kurama's relief. Finally finished he rewrapped the wounds in fresh bandages and left, leaving the carton of semi melted ice cream on the dresser. Stiffly Hiei walked over and opened the container. Satisfied he sat down in his window seat and began eating. A few minutes later he was asleep with a empty carton on the table next to him.

(Next morning)

Raven and Hawk woke up and met each other in the hall. "What's that smell?" Hawk asked sniffing the air. Raven shrugged her shoulders, "It smells like food. I guess they decided to make breakfast for us." She said and they both made their way down to the kitchen.

What they saw stopped them in their tracks, only Hiei and Kurama were up and the latter of the two was making pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. "I hope your hungry, you better hurry and start eating before Yusuke and Kuwabara wake up, otherwise they'll eat it all." Kurama said. The two sisters nodded and began eating. They were halfway done with their breakfast when the idiot and the detective came down.

"Smells good Kurama." Yusuke said before stuffing his face. Hawk laughed and Raven gave off a disgusted look as she pushed her plate away. "I think I'm done, that sight could make anyone sick." She said referring to the two boys. Hiei snorted his agreement. "Well if you two are done, Koenma wanted to talk with you after you ate." The red-haired boy said. "Koenma? Why" Raven demanded standing up. "Hn. Baka onna." Hiei sneered before walking off. "What was that?!" She yelled. "Come I'll show you the way." Kurama offered and the three of them left.

* * *

Hiei: That chapter sucked. 

Wolfie: (Bows her head) I know, but it would greatly help if I had reviews. (Hint. Hint)

Hiei: Where's everyone else at? Shouldn't they be back by now?

Wolfie: (Anime vein in forehead) Hiei! they were sent on a mission and you totally ignored me.

Hiei: Fine, if it will get you to leave me alone. Read and Reveiw or face my wrath.

Wolfie: Thank you, Hiei. Now that that's taken care of. I will not, I repeat, Will Not be putting up another chapter unless I get at least one more review in.

Yusuke: Wolfie we're back. (enters)

Hiei: Great.

Wolfie: Ja Ne.


	5. Koenma and training?

Wolfie: So how was the mission guys? (looks at the detectives)

Yusuke: Just wonderful if you consider getting your asses kicked by a bunch of demons fun.

Hiei: Figures, why the hell did Koenma send the two of you?

Kuwabara: Because we had to rescue such a beautiful girl that he needed us to find her.

Hiei: Hn. Whatever.

Wolfie: Where'd Kurama go

Yusuke: Koenma sent him on a different mission.

Wolfie: Oh, okay. Anyways enjoy the story because I don't own a damn thing about it except for Raven, Hawk and the storyline.

**Chapter 5: Koenma and training?**

--Hawk, tell me what you know about this Koenma. All I know is he is the ruler of spirit world. Can you fill me in a little more?-- Raven asked as the four of them (Hawk, Raven, Kurama, and Hiei) walked down the long hallway. --Well, he's not exactly what you would expect.-- Hawk replied, clearly avoiding the question. --What do you mean by that?-- She demanded looking at her sister. --You'll just have to wait and see.-- Was all she said and both remained quiet after that, with Raven continuously glaring at the younger girl's back.

"Here we are." Kurama said as they reached a pair of huge double doors. Raven's eyes traveled to the top of it, her expression remaining the same as always. "Finally. Now how the hell are we suppose to get in? I don't care who you are, you'd have to be nothing shorter than a giant to open those monster doors." She grumbled and received amused looks from the others. "It is merely a scare tactic to make people think the this was King Enma's office instead of his son's. Intruders will come to this room thinking they have the wrong room and look for a smaller room, there fore second guessing their information and protecting the prince." Kurama explained. "Whatever, let's go already." Hiei smirked at the comment and pushed open a pair of smaller, hidden doors. Hawk giggled at Raven's passiveness before they entered the office.

Everyone took a place in the room, Hiei in his windowsill scanning for possible threats outside, Raven in the far back corner covered in shadows, keeping an eye on the room, Hawk and Kurama simply took a seat in the chairs in front of the desk. After a moment the large office chair turned around to reveal a toddler? Noticing that the others didn't see it as strange, Raven kept her mouth shut. "Thank you for coming, and not making any stupid comments about my appearance." Koenma said mumbling the last part. "Now that you are here, Raven I would like to discuss the terms that Hawk has already agreed to." He said catching Raven's attention. "And that would be?" She replied continuing to scan the area. "You will become one of my detectives and work for me, or you will be sentence to thirty years of prison."

"what the hell for? What exactly do you have on me?" She wanted to know, worried that he knew about some of the things she has done that would get her thrown into prison for a lot longer than thirty years. "You broke into a dark lords castle and used his illegal portal to enter Ningenkai, also illegally. I feel that I am being generous here, if you do not agree to work with the detectives then I will have Hiei here drag you down to the cells and you will be treated like a dangerous criminal. Do I make myself clear?" The child demanded.

"Yes sir, and do you want to know what I think of your proposal?" She smiled sweetly and saw Hiei smirking to the window. Hawk turned slightly pale. --Raven don't…-- she attempted but Raven sent her a silent threat. --My dear sister, I would never do anything to cause you harm.-- She said too sweetly for her nature. "Just what do you think of my offer?" The red faced prince demanded. Raven walked over to him, swaying her hips seductively and placed her hands on his desk. She gently kissed his cheek. As he was blushing she answered him. "You can shove it up your ass." She whispered before turning and walking out the door.

"Impressive display, are you sure your not an actor?" Someone said as she was walking down the hall. "No, Hiei, I am not. And the correct term would be actress. Thank you for not stopping me, but I am leaving now. Ja." She said with a small wave and continued walking off. "Baka onna, you'll be back." He baited. She stopped and turned her head slightly. "Oh and why is that?" The shadow demon demanded. "Because your sister is still here. Would you just leave her to my mercy? I don't have any. Koenma will have us train her and when my turn comes, she will wish that she had chosen prison." He promised and walked off. "I will protect her if I must, but unlike her, I refuse to be that baka's slave." Raven swore and went to her room.

After about a hour Raven awoke to a knock at her door. "Leave me the fuck alone." She growled and rolled over trying to go back to sleep. "Miss Raven, will you please open the door. It's Yukina, I would like to talk to you if I may." Came the ice maiden's voice through the door. "Shit, anybody but her." Raven groaned and went to the door. With a sigh, Raven opened the door to see a pair of innocent red eyes. (A/N Isn't that some sort of oxymoron? I mean red is an evil color, and evil isn't innocent so innocent red eyes is just totally disturbing. It almost makes it sound like poor, innocent Yukina is possessed. Looks around Okay, I'm just gonna shut up now before you all kill me.)

"Hello Yukina, come in." Raven said awkwardly and stepped aside so the other girl could enter the room. "Arigatou, I heard that you don't want to join Yusuke and the others. Is this true?" She asked, her eyes watering at the thought of a new friend leaving. Raven wiped them away before they could fall. "It was, but if you want me to stay that badly then I will. But please don't cry, I don't want to see you cry. Just be strong for me, okay. I promise I will stay as long as I am not needed elsewhere. Deal?" The poor shadow demon replied defeated. Yukina answered by giving Raven the biggest hug in her life.

Unsure of what to do, the dark haired girl gently wrapped her arms around her new found friend. "Thank you Miss Raven. You don't know how much this means to me. Not to mention, Hiei." She said letting go and stepping back. "First off, just call me Raven. Second how do you know that you can trust me? And third, why would Hiei care about me at all?" Yukina smiled and gave off the 'feeling' of pure innocents, like that of a new born baby who doesn't know about the evil in the world.

"I can feel your aura, that's how I know that you wouldn't hurt me. It makes me feel safe, protected, like the way Hiei does." She answered, startling Raven with her response. "He cares about you, you know. I noticed the way he saw to you before taking care of himself. Please, don't hurt him. He's been hurt too many times already, and every time just makes him colder, more distant. I feel like he's hoping for something he can't have." She finished, her eyes distant. "Yukina, if he cares about me at all, it is because of the promise he made to my father years ago. Now go and tell the others that I am staying, but nothing else of this conversation. Okay?" The ice Koorime nodded with a smile and left, closing the door behind her. Raven let out the breath she was holding and collapsed on her bed falling back to sleep almost instantly.

(Several hours later)

Raven woke up after her nap and stretched ignoring the protest of her sore body. 'I wonder where everybody is at. It's only about twenty past noon.' She thought and walked out to the living room. The only ones there were Keiko and Botan. Yukina was in the kitchen probably doing the dishes. "If you're looking for the others they are outside getting ready to train, if you hurry you can likely catch them before they begin." Botan offered. Raven thanked them and hurried outside to meet with the others.

"Hey Raven!" Yusuke called from a damaged clearing. Raven simply snarled in response and walked over to them. "This place looks like crap. Who's your decorator?" She scoffed and walked onto the field. "A couple of the best fighters in the world. Kurama and myself." Hiei mocked. "Well then, you wouldn't mind showing me how you did it then, would you?" She challenged. "Your funeral." He agreed. "Raven! What do you think you're doing?" Hawk cried out. "Fighting. What else?" The sister returned. "Raven, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't fight Hiei right away. I want to see how well you do against Yusuke and Kuwabara first." Kurama requested. Raven looked over at the two idiots and frowned. "Fine then, I could use a good warm up." She agreed and walked onto the field. Hawk smiled and followed her onto the field.

"I can't fight them, they're girls, it's against my code of honor." Kuwabara complained when he realized that Kurama put him and Urameshi up against the two girls. "Hn. That's because you know that you're going to lose." Hiei provoked. Kuwabara got even angrier as he stalked towards the goth. "Why you little punk, I aughta…" He said bringing his fist back. As he punched his fist hit air. "You would rather fight me, then challenge these pathetic girls. You are weak." Hiei said before pinning the big oaf with a sword to his neck. "Whatever. But I refuse to attack a couple of such beautiful ladies." He grumbled reluctantly. "Very well then. I will watch Yusuke and Raven's battle on this side of the field, while Hiei watches Kuwabara and Hawk's battle on the other. Begin." Kurama declared and the groups moved to their different locations.

(Raven's Battle)

"You do know that I am going to tear you limb from limb right detective?" The girl asked as they began to stretch for their battle. "Hah, as if you could. I refuse to lose to someone as weak as you." Yusuke challenged stupidly. "Weak am I? We'll just have to see about that." Raven promised as she got into her fighting stance. "Your on." He agreed stepping back. "Begin!" Kurama cried out.

Raven flew at Yusuke while preparing a punch. Just as the detective brought his arms up to block it Raven leapt over his head and kicked the back of it sending the boy forward. "Dammit that hurt!" he yelled swinging around and delivering a punch to her shoulder. "Oh, you'll pay for that one detective, this I promise you." She said and socked him in his jaw. Swiftly she turned and did a roundhouse to his stomach and sent him flying into a tree. After making contact Yusuke fell to the ground with a groan. "You give up?" She called. Yusuke rolled over and growled. "Whatever, I just went easy on ya." He said stretching out. "Yeah right. Like I need you to go easy on me." raven scoffed and turned to watch her sister's battle, but it ended just as she arrived…

(Hawk's Battle)

"Are you gonna fight me or just stand there like an idiot?" Hawk asked irritated. "I still refuse to fight you. No matter what you do to me." Kuwabara said determined. "I have to give you credit for one thing." She said catching his attention. "what's that?" She shrugged in reply. "You're set in your ways. But that won't save you from me. At least defend yourself." Hawk yelled as she attacked. "Whaaaa…" The idiot cried stumbling backwards. "Dammit." He said dodging her attacks. 'she's right, I at least have to try to defend myself her. I guess that's okay as long as I don't hurt her right?' he asked himself.

Hawk sent a punch right past his head and he grabbed her arm, throwing her to the ground. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you…I…" He freaked out. "Baka, it will take a lot more than that to keep me down." She said jumping back up. As fast as she could she ran by him and sent two punches to his gut, three kicks to his chest and a fourth one to his head, sending him flying/skidding across the field. "Ungh, I give up." He moaned. Satisfied, Hawk looked up to see Raven standing there slightly upset.

(Two minutes later)

"Something wrong?" Hawk asked curiously. "Yeah, you could've waited until I was done to finish that loser off. I wanted to see how you did it. But never mind. Kurama said that we had to switch opponents in a few minutes, after they recover." She said nonchalantly. "Whatever, let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Hawk whined. Raven nodded her head and the two girls walked inside, completely ignoring the boys.

(Three hours later (After the boys had healed up slightly))

"Okay bakas, let's get this over with." Raven sighed as they returned to the field. "We gave you plenty of time to regain your strength. Now let's fight." The two boys looked at each other and cringed. "Do we have to?" Yusuke asked. "Yes!" The girls and Kurama said/yelled causing the boys to jump. "Okay. We'll do it." Yusuke and Kuwabara grumbled. The girls smiled to each other and followed the boys to the separate sides of the field.

(Hawk's fight)

"Any chance you are a lot weaker than your sister?" Yusuke asked hopefully. "Not much. She's slightly stronger than me, but I can still give her a decent challenge when we spar." She said discouraging the detective. "Oh well, it was worth a shot." He mumbled. Hawk smiled and vaulted into the air. He looked up and saw her foot coming at his face at full speed and leaped back avoiding her attack. "Hah is that all you got?" He yelled a moment too soon and received a reverse hook kick to his chin. "Not bad." He commended a little disoriented. "Thank you." Hawk said and swept his feet out from under him before sending her palm to a stop in front of his face.

"I believe that you would be dead right about now." Hawk commented and stepped away, helping him up. "It's nothing new…" He said looking over her shoulder. "SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara yelled causing the two fighters to look in their direction. "Check it out?" Hawk asked. Kurama and Yusuke nodded their agreement and the trio ran over to watch the rest of the other battle…

(Raven's fight)

"Yusuke may have fought back, but I won't do anything other than defend myself. So attack all that you want." Kuwabara said bravely. "Yeah right." raven said before attacking. She threw her elbow into his chin, turned around and kicked him behind the head, sending him face first into the ground. "That's it. No more mister nice guy." Kuwabara said angrily. "What?!" Hiei and Raven cried out. "Spirit sword!" Kuwabara yelled and a golden saber appeared in his hand. "Interesting. But I don't need a weapon to defeat you." Raven said calmly and began to continue her attacks.

She rushed forward and was burned as Kuwabara hit her shoulder with the sword. 'Kuso.' She cursed silently as she kneed him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. "Just stay down. You can't possibly beat me." She jeered at him as he gasped, fighting for each breath. By now his sword had disappeared and he was kneeling on the ground. "No." He said right before Raven appeared behind him and knocked him out. "Now stay down." She ordered turning away to see everyone looking at her. She shrugged it off and walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

(With the boys and Hawk)

"What happened?" Yusuke gasped. "The baka got his ass kicked by the girl. That's all." Hiei said and turned to walk off. He threw a glance over his shoulder. "If you want to know what happened ask the idiot when he wakes up, or you could risk asking the onna over there." He smirked before leaving. "A whole lot of help that was." Yusuke complained and went to wake Kuwabara up, or at least carry him to the house.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

'Why did he do that? He could have said that I actually provoked that idiot into attacking me. The baka will probably regret it as soon as he wakes up anyway. The others were only there for the very end of the battle. They didn't see me get hurt. In fact they didn't see anything before Kuwabara fell for the first time.' I wondered. 'Hiei had seen the whole thing, yet he had told them to ask one of us to explain. I nearly killed that fool, yet he didn't even seem to care.' Suddenly a new presence made itself known in my mind. --That's because I don't. That fool is hardly good for anything much less fighting. I wouldn't lose an ounce of sleep over his death.-- Hiei said invading my thoughts. --Stay out of my mind.-- I demanded and closed my mind to the fire demon.

* * *

Wolfie: So how did you all like it? I really wasn't sure if the last half of the chapter was all right, but it did seem to sort of work. Oh, before I forget, I noticed that the symbols for the telepathic speaking wasn't coming up so I gonna go back and fix that.

Hiei: How dare you bring Yukina into this?

(pissed off Hiei coming at me with his sword )

Wolfie: Hiei, put the sword down, I needed her to get Raven to stay.

Hiei: And you had to bring me into the conversation why?

wolfie: because Yukina cares about you and sees you as a brother dispite all the things you've done.

Yusuke to Kuwabara: Umm, should we help her?

Kuwabara: (shakes his head) With shorty attacking her, she's on her own.

Yusuke: Oh well, read and review.

Wolfie: The next chapter will not be up unless I get a third review, I only have two right now. Ja ne. (Runs away)

Hiei: ONNA GET BACK HERE! (Runs after her)

Yusuke: Think she'll come back?

Kuwabara: nope

Yusuke: Oh, well, the stories ours now. Later guys.


	6. Training continued and girls attacked

Yusuke: Wolfie! You're back! Where's Hiei?

Wolfie: Not so loud. I'm still hiding from him. (Grabs laptop and hides in the closet)

Hiei: (Enters) Where is she? I know she's here.

Kuwabara: Who? I don't see any of the girls here. Who are you looking for? (Looks around naively)

Hiei: You know exactly who I'm talking about! That damn onna!

(Kurama enters with Botan following him)

Kurama: Hello everyone, did I miss anything important?

Botan: Why is Wolfie hiding in the…

(Yusuke covers her mouth)

Yusuke: Shh! Hiei is searching for her because of her last chapter.

Kurama: What did she do this time?

(Yusuke began to explain what happened in the last chapter)

**Chapter 6: Training Continued and Girls Attacked!**

The next morning when the girls woke up the got ready and went down to breakfast. "So I guess it's us against Kurama and Hiei today? Who do you think you're gonna fight first?" Hawk asked as they walked down the hall into the kitchen. Raven shrugged and turned the corner. Sitting there on the table was a huge breakfast with French toast, cereal, biscuits and gravy, sausage and bacon and eggs. Being the first ones there Kurama invited them to 'dig in'. The girls thanked him and began eating a little of everything before the boys showed up: Hiei from outside, probably training, Yusuke and Kuwabara from the rooms, still half asleep, and Yukina from out in the garden area.

(After breakfast)

The girls were led back out into the training area by The fox and the fire demon. "Okay, Hawk will be fighting with Hiei while I test Ravens skills. Afterwards we'll switch to see how well you do under the different conditions and fighters. When that is done I want to see how well you fight against each other. Is that understood?" Kurama said calmly. The girls nodded and followed their opponents to opposite sides of the field.

(Raven Vs. Kurama)

(Raven's P.O.V)

"So what is your challenge? Don't you play with plants or something like that?" I asked sarcastically, not really expecting an answer. "As a matter of fact, yes. I use plants during battle." He replied and pulled a rose out of his hair. 'Shit, me and my big mouth. When will I ever learn to be quiet?' I mentally scolded myself. "Rose Whip." Kurama yelled and like he said, the rose turned to take the form of a whip. "Dodge me." He said and swung the whip in my direction. I leapt to the left to avoid getting hit. "Good. Keep going." He complimented and swung again. I jumped in the air to avoid it and rolled to the right as it came back down on me. This continued for another half hour until my body became sore from the wounds that were still healing and the whip came down on my back painfully when I failed to avoid it. When he tried to help me, I just shrugged him off. Before I looked away I saw the apology on his face. I gave him a small smile in reassurance. He kindly returned it with a small one of his own.

"that's enough for now, then. You still have to fight Hiei in a few minutes. Just rest until then." The blasted fox said while handing me a water bottle. As I took a drink, I felt what I knew to be blood sliding down my back. Ignoring it I leaned back against a tree and closed my eyes.

(Hawk Vs. Hiei)

(Hiei's P.O.V.)

The shojo and I walked to the other side of the clearing, giving both us and the other two plenty of room to battle. "So what are we doing today, Oh, Great Hiei Jaganshi of the Jagan eye." The girl asked. I resisted the urge to cut her tongue out of her foul mouth. She had to of gotten her personality from her mother, because, unfortunately she still has the same scent as her father. Only she smells like the morning air after a light rain. Clean, Crisp.

"_We _are not doing anything. You are going to try and catch me. That damn fox ordered me to test your speed while he test your reflexes." I told her with a smirk. 'This is going to be fun.' I decided and tossed her a bamboo sword and grabbed one for myself. "You are to block all my attacks. If you don't you will obviously be hit. Any questions?" I asked. As she opened her mouth I flew towards her trying to hit the girl.

We continued to do this until I heard the slap of a whip against flesh. I jumped away from my opponent while I looked over at my charge. Raven was knelt on the ground with Kurama. 'That damn fox. If he did any major damage, I'm gonna kill him. And Raven, as much worry as she causes me, I am gonna lock up where she can finish healing before she fights again.' I decided, cursing everything.

"Hiei? Are you done?" Hawk asked me. 'Baka shojo.' I mentally sneered. I gave her a little shake of my head and attacked again. This time even fiercer. It only took a minute for her to actually lose sight of me. I continued to attack, leaving large welts where my training sword hit. After she was on the ground I declared our fight over and went to Raven's aid.

(End Fight scene)

(Still Hiei's P.O.V.)

--Raven are you alright?-- I asked her smelling fresh blood. Not much, but I still wanted to check on her. --Yeah, Hiei. I'm fine. Just resting for our fight remember?-- She said and I could tell that she was tired. 'Shade may be dead, but that doesn't mean that his daughter needs to follow him because I pushed her too hard. I will keep my promise.' I swore to myself. --How bad did that fox get your back? I know from experience that if he wanted to he could do some damage.-- I demanded, looking over at said fox who was rubbing some kind of cream on Hawks welts.

--I'm fine Hiei.--She replied harshly. --I'm just a little sore. That's all.-- I knew something was wrong when she was talking like that. She's too strong to allow others to know any weakness. --Come on. We'll continue our training elsewhere.-- I told her and began to walk off.

Looking back, I saw that she hesitated as she got up. Her back was hurting her but she would never admit it. 'Baka onna.' I said to myself and continued walking before I took my anger out on the fox. I could feel Raven's eyes glaring into my back as we walked through the forest. --Hiei, where are we going exactly?-- she asked trying keep up with me. I smirked as she stayed precisely one step behind me, even if it meant me speeding up. --Nowhere. Just keep up with me if you can.-- I challenged and took off at a jog. Raven matched my pace and pulled up next to me. I continued to increase my speed until the two of us were running all out. Even injured, she was able to make three full laps around Koenma's palace before falling.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Raven fell after three complete laps and forced herself to get up and keep going. 'What the hell is he doing? We passed this place three times already. Is he taking me in circles?' She wondered and took off running again following the demon's energy signal, that he, oh so kindly, allowed her to notice. Once she had reached it she found herself back at the clearing. She sent Hiei, who was relaxing in a tree, the meanest glare that she could manage and watched the ending of Hawk's fight.

(Hawk Vs. Kurama)

(Hawk's P.O.V)

'Wonder where they are going?' I mused before turning to my 'incredibly handsome' opponent (A/N: Her thoughts not mine. Though she is right, he is kind of good looking, don't cha think? Shutting up now). "So I just have to dodge your attacks right?" I asked recalling the details from Raven's fight. At least the parts I could observe over Hiei's attacks. "Correct." He said pulling out a rose. I watched the beginning of my sister's fight so I was not surprised to see it turned into a whip. "Go." we said together and he began attacking while I dodged all of his attacks. It continued this way until Hiei and Raven returned.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Alright. Now Hawk, I want to see you and Raven battle against one another." Kurama stated returning the rose to wherever it came from. "Why should we?" Raven asked defensively. Kurama let out a tired sigh. "Because you are each other's greatest opponents. Each knows how the other fights. Their strengths and weaknesses, etc…" Kurama began to explain when they heard a scream come from the mansion.

The four fighters took a millisecond to look at each other before one word came to mind. _Yukina_. Everyone took off at lightning speed, almost literally, towards the building. All four worried for the girl and feared seeing what happened when they actually got a hold of her attacker.

Every one managed to reach the house at around the same time. Two C class demons guarded the doors, but Hiei made short work of them. Inside, there were near twenty demons moving towards the girls with the two idiots knocked out on the floor. "Get the FUCK away from them!" Raven yelled and Hawk instantly knew that they were in for it. Raven never yells without a good reason. "And if we don't?" One of them asked. "Ask a stupid question…" The older girl smirked as Hiei sliced three of the demons into hundreds of pieces. "Get a deadly answer." She finished and all the remaining demons began to back away. "Now you die." Hiei whispered. All that was heard from the house was the dieing screams of the intruders.

After said intruders became millions of bloody pieces of flesh, blood and bone, courtesy of two very protective demons and the girls. Yukina rushed up to Hiei and threw her arms around his neck, crying softly. Hiei, startled, wrapped his arms around her back and began to murmur something to her that the others couldn't hear. Keiko ran to Yusuke after thanking her saviors.

A few moments later Yukina pulled away and looked down. "I'm sorry Hiei, I should not have put you in that position. It was wrong of me. Please forgive me?" She asked bowing her head. Raven watched the conflict in his eyes as he replied. "Hn. There is nothing to forgive." He whispered before disappearing towards what Raven believed to be the hallway to Koenma's office. Then again, the rooms shared that same hall.

"Miss Raven are you alright?" Yukina asked interrupting her thoughts. "Yeah Yukina, and please, no formalities." She said gently. 'I don't know how anyone could think of harming something so innocent. If I had to compare her to something it would have to be a lost Unicorn.' Raven thought to herself before discretely picking up the few tear gems that fell to the floor. ((A/N: Unicorns are the symbol of pure innocence. They do not know pain, fear, loss, jealousy or hatred because it was never introduced to them. Their hearts are truly pure. That is what Raven is referring to when she compares Yukina to Unicorns. Child-like innocence.))

Raven slipped away to her room, ignoring the worried look that she had received moments before from her sister. 'Someone needs to complain to Koenma about his security. Or there lack of.' She grumbled to her self before climbing into the comfort of the shower. Washing away dirt, grime, sweat and blood. She climbed out, bandaging the wounds Kurama had inflicted on her before falling asleep on her bed for a short nap.­­­­

* * *

Kurama: She what? (After Story)

(Yusuke began to repeat everything that he just said)

Kurama: I know Yusuke I was asking a rhetorical question.

Yusuke: Just don't tell shorty where she's hiding

Hiei: and where would that be? (insert evil chuckling here)

Kuwabara: In the closet. Why?

Wolfie: SHIT! DAMMIT KUWABAKA! (Jumps out of the closet) WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?!

Kuwabara: He asked me where you were.

Wolfie: You couldn't play stupid for once? (knocks Kuwabaka out and backs towards the door) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you to Rose of Death for your review. Please R&R. Ja.(opens the door and runs)

Hiei: ONNA! (Runs out after her)

Yusuke: Not again.

Kurama: Again?

Yusuke: last chapter… See ya next chapter if Wolfie survives.


	7. School?

Wolfie: Thank you Kikyo's a bitch and Should Die (dubbed KBSD from here on out if that is okay with you?) Hiei finally stopped Chasing me.

(Said demon glares at her)

Wolfie: Okay… I also want to thank Thunder Ring. And in reply to your review, the ogres Koenma uses are too busy following his orders to watch the vaults. Besides, even Kuwabara/baka could get past the guards.

Koenma: WOLFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolfie: ummm, gotta go. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: School?**

"Raven? Raven?!" Hawk yelled threw the door, followed shortly by loud pounding. "Go away!" The girl growled, unhappy about being disturbed from her nap. "Raven, you've been sleeping for hours." Hawk whined. Raven soft groaned and looked over at the alarm next to her bed. Letting out another groan and rolled over again. This time setting herself on her injured back. Jerking back over she mentally hissed as all her injuries yelled at her. 'Definitely not enough time to heal.' She confirmed.

--Raven, you okay?-- Hawk asked on their private, mental path. --I'm fine. Just being stupid. Go on down stairs and visit with the others.-- Raven told her sister and began calculating how long she was out. 'What time did I come in here? The clock read what? About 2:30? It's 4:35...That means I only got…' Her eyes shot open in shock. "HAWK!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. Instantly she felt her sister's energy disappear down the hallway. She growled and put her arm over her eyes in order to try to go back to sleep.

(Downstairs after incident)

The boys looked up from what they were doing to watch a blur run into the room. Hawk gave them a smile that clearly stated 'Whatever happens it's not my fault.' Kurama didn't buy it one bit. "Hawk, what did you do this time? And was that Raven yelling?" Hawk gave him an innocent grin. "I have no clue what you're talking about. I did absolutely nothing." She said between clenched teeth. Yusuke gave her a yeah-fucking-right look. Kuwabara looked like something was totally wrong with all of them. Hiei continued to stare out, except now he had a small smirk on his face. Kurama simply sent her a look that stated he knew she was up to something.

Hawk simply walked towards the kitchen as if to get a snack. A moment after she walked through the doors, she stuck her head back into the room. "Oh, if Raven comes down here, you never saw me. Later!" She said quickly before disappearing through the doors again. "She didn't wake Raven up did she?" Yusuke asked after the shock wore off. Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "She's only been resting for two hours…" Realization dawned on them. "SHIT!" "WHAT!" "Oh my!" "Hn." Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei said (Respectively of course).

--Hiei, Kurama. Please tell those bakas to shut the hell up. After your done with that, please tell Hawk that I'm gonna kill her.-- Raven told the two demons telepathically and they both could hear the exhaustion in her voice before she closed the link.

Upset, Hiei deliberately reopened it. --If you have the energy to threaten those idiots I know a very good way of using it.-- He told her, keeping his voice calm. --Yeah, and what the hell would that be?-- She groaned. --we could always do some more training.-- Hiei provoked the shadow demon to see how she would react. --If you would leave me alone, I could get back to sleep and regain the needed energy to kill them. So if you don't mind…-- She barked and once again disconnected the link. Hiei smirked contentedly as he felt her energy fade into a sleeping stage.

* * *

"Ogre!!" Koenma yelled from behind his desk. Said demon came running in at the child's summons. "Yes, Koenma, sir?" He asked slightly out of breath. "Call Yusuke and the others for me. I wish to speak with them about something important." Koenma ordered. "Yes sir." Ogre bowed and left quickly, shutting the office doors behind him. 'They must have done something big to have Koenma summon them to his office.' George told himself before doing what was asked of him. 

"What do you want now binky breath?!" Yusuke demanded, shoving the doors open before walking in and collapsing in his self-proclaimed chair. Everyone else followed him in and took various places around the room. Kuwabara, Kurama and Hawk sat on the three remaining chairs. Hiei took his place in the windowsill, watching for danger as usual. Botan went and sat on the corner of Koenma's desk, holding a file in her hand. And Raven stood in the darkest corner to the right of the door.

"I have something I want all of you to do while the girls are here." Koenma responded. "Yeah, what's that? Wipe your ass every time you need a diaper change?" Yusuke retorted. "Yusuke/Urameshi!" Everyone but Hiei and Raven yelled. "What? All I did was ask a question." Yusuke mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway. What I was saying, before I was very rudely interrupted was, I want the girls to start going to school. Which means, you boys have to join them. Besides, you need to go to Genkai's anyway. Either way, she would make you go." Koenma ordered defensively. "WHAT!!!!!" Everyone save Kurama and Botan yelled. Quickly followed by everyone yelling at Koenma at once. "Enough!" the 'baby' yelled causing everyone to stop and merely received glares from the unhappy parties.

"Classes will begin in the morning. Good day everyone." Koenma finished and everyone filed out of the office, three of them muttering under their breath on how Koenma was a 'fucking' jerk. Two were contemplating how to kill him and not get caught. The last one was wondering why they were going to Genkai's and why the demons had to go to school.

(Next morning)

"Raven!! Get up!! Kurama says we have to go to school today!" Yusuke yelled, knocking on the sleeping girl's door. "Yusuke, I swear, if you knock on that door one more time, I am going to get off this bed just to kill you personally." Said girl warned the detective. "Better yet, if you don't let me sleep, I'm going to kill you anyway. So GO AWAY!" She yelled and the boy rushed down the hall to report to the fox demon.

"How'd it go?" Hawk asked knowingly. Yusuke sent her a glare. "I'd like to keep my head, so if someone else would like to try and get her out of bed, be my guest." He grumbled. Kurama sighed from where he was standing at the stove. "Hawk, could you…" But the girl interrupted him. "Nope, no way, not a chance, forget it." I'm at my limit with pissing her off. Not to mention, she'll kill Yusuke but she'll torture me. Sorry Kurama. Just ain't happening."

Kurama looked over to the ice koorime walking into the kitchen. 'She wouldn't hurt her. No matter how angry she was.' He sent Yukina a welcoming smile. "Yukina would you be so kind as to go wake Raven up? I fear that she is going to be late for school otherwise." He said gently. 'This had better work. The last alternative is sending Hiei up after her, and that won't turn out well at all.'

"Oh, yes Kurama-san, I'll go do that now then." She said and went out the way she came. Five minutes later Yukina came back into the kitchen and sat down to Kurama's well prepared breakfast. "So what happened?" Yusuke asked between bites. "She said that she was tired and wanted to sleep for a few more minutes." Yukina replied sipping her tea. Hawk leaned over to the fox demon and whispered to him. "She's not coming down. You know that right?" Kurama nodded his head and told her he was on it.

--Hiei. Please go and tell Raven to get ready for school. We are leaving in ten minutes. If she's not ready by then, she can go in her pajamas for all I care.-- Kurama told the fire demon. --Hn. She'll be up in a moment then. Just don't blame me for anything that happens.-- he answered and began walking up the stairs.

Minutes later, a scream was heard followed by Hiei running down the stairs with an angry Raven on his tail. "Hiei! Get your sorry fire-demon-ass back here!" She yelled as the two of them ran out the door.

Kurama looked at the others who were now fully awake. "Was she soaked?" Kuwabara asked, shocked. "And in a white shirt?" Yusuke added and began drooling. "Yes to both questions." Kurama answered and began handing out breakfast. Hawk, unbeknownst to the boys, was sneaking up behind them and punched them both in the back of the head forcing their faces into their food.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yusuke yelled. "For treating my sister that way in my presence." Hawk replied and sat back down.

Just as they were finishing up, Raven came back into the kitchen with a very satisfied smirk on her face. "Uh, oh. What did you do? And where is Hiei?" Hawk worried. "I merely helped him get in a morning swim. He should be here soon." Raven replied smugly as she sat down. "Great breakfast Kurama." She said and began wolfing down her food.

"Onna." Hiei said in a sing song voice from the door way. Everyone looked over to see him dripping wet. Even his hair was slightly wilted. "Alright you two. That is more than enough." Botan said from behind the fire demon. "if you don't hurry, your gonna be late." She continued. The two idiots grumbled and headed upstairs to grab their bags. "Oh, Kurama, before you go. Koenma says that all of you are to report to Genkai's directly after school." She chirped before leaving. The rest of the group hurried to grab their backpacks and everyone went through a portal that placed them a few blocks from the school.

* * *

"Okay, so Hawk has homeroom with me while Raven has it with Hiei. The four of us have science together. Then Hiei and Raven have Geometry, I get Trig and Hawk has calculus. We meet again for P.E. Then we meet the others for lunch. After that Raven and I have Economics, Hiei has History, and Hawk has Computer intro. Then we all have wood shop, followed by computer intro, except for Hawk who has beginning ceramics." Kurama said comparing the four different schedules. 

"Okay, so let's get this hell over with." Raven grumbled and started off towards her homeroom with Hiei following right behind her. Kurama turned to Hawk. "Shall we?" he asked and held his hand out in the direction that the were to go. "may as well. Think they're gonna kill each other?" She asked walking in the opposite direction of the hotheaded Youkai. "I hope not." Kurama murmured and walked into the classroom.

--This is so damn boring.--Raven complained to Hiei. --Hn. I agree, but I'm not getting thrown into spirit prison because some idiot scholar won't shut the hell up. But if this keeps up, I may change my mind.-- He replied attempting to enter a meditating state. --I agree with you. But if I did, I'd never hear the end of it from Hawk.-- Raven replied. Hiei gave a slight nod and began to meditate. Raven sighed and decided to follow his example.

After homeroom was over the demon duo ((A/N: That actually sounds really good doesn't it? Looks at all the readers ready to throw rotten fruit and vegetables at me Umm, I believe that I'm gonna get back to the story now)) made their way to science to meet Kurama and Hawk. After introductions were made, the four of them sat down near Yusuke and Keiko.

--I don't know what scares me more, Hiei not killing me or Yusuke messing with dangerous chemicals. -- Raven sent to hawk. --I think the Yusuke part is scarier than anything Hiei could ever do to us.-- Hawk replied nervously. --Hn, really? Your more afraid of the detective than me?-- Hiei interrupted silently agreeing. --Hell yeah!-- Both girls sent back.

--I think you've lost your touch Hiei. But I do agree with the girls. Yusuke around chemicals does make me slightly nervous, include his attention span and boredom at school then you have a very dangerous combination. My only comfort is the fact that Keiko is here to keep him in line.-- Kurama spoke up. --Damn fox has a point. Whatever fool that put the detective in here is risking the whole building.-- Hiei agreed. --Raven, what exactly did we do to deserve this?-- Hawk groaned. --I have no clue, but that baby…--

"Is this class that boring for your little group?" The teacher demanded stopping their talk momentarily. "Well what do you expect old man?" Yusuke piped up surprising the others. "All you do is talk half the class and then make us do these simple assignments. I mean, if your gonna make us do something, at least make it worthwhile." The detective finished. The teacher let out an evil little smile. "If this class is so easy then by all means, use the formula on the board correctly and I will let class out early." he said. Groans and quiet complaints erupted from the class.

"Whatever." Yusuke mumbled and began to work on the formula. After about a minute there was a small explosion of blue smoke. Yusuke added something else and a purple cloud followed. Nearly everyone dropped dead from a heart attack. The teacher was speechless. "I believe class is out early, but I want to know how you cheated. I was watching you the whole time." The teacher demanded.

Yusuke shrugged. "I just happen to like chemistry. Anything wrong with that?" Everyone, save our two lone wolves of the group, gaped. Yusuke turned to a fresh beaker and began to mix something else. After he was done he poured his creation into a glass and waited for it to cool down before drinking some of it. "Soda anyone." The class burst out laughing. After everyone had filed out of the room the detective and his group went up to the roof for the rest of the period. Kurama accused the others of helping him but they all denied it, saying Yusuke had done it himself.

Hiei and Raven spent their geometry class talking silently about their different battles and spent time getting to know each other, sort of, and Hiei told Raven some stories about her father. Once class was done and they received their books they went to P.E. The teacher told the group that until they switched activities next week they would either have to do jogging or play badminton. They chose jogging.

They spent lunch on the roof with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko. The boys got into a fight and Keiko had to scare them into submission, which was pretty funny for the four observers.

After lunch, Raven and Kurama separated from the others to go to their economics where he told her stories about Yoko's adventures. Hiei had apparently enjoyed history class especially the parts about the wars. Then again, he was involved one or two of those wars and he was enjoying the things that they would never know or had forgotten. Hawk severely got her butt kicked in her computer class, apparently the computer didn't do what she wanted and froze up.

The four of them met in the hallway and continued on to woodshop. Raven and Hiei teamed up to begin creating a box made out of mahogany wood while Kurama and Hawk started working on a jewelry box made out of pine. Though Raven did manage to cut her finger on the wood cutting machine, which resulted in her singeing the wood. Fortunately nobody but Hiei noticed.

Finally it was time for the last class of the day. Hawk called out a goodbye as she hurried off to her ceramics class. Hiei and Raven were given seats next to each other while Kurama sat in the row in front of him. After the teacher had given them their instructions, everyone turned on their computers and went to their programs. Everyone except Hiei and Raven that is.

As Raven was asking Hawk how a computer worked, Hiei had tried to turn it on. When he couldn't find the power button he started to get pissed off and his body temperature rose and he tapped the top of the computer trying to force it to work. Before Raven could help him he somehow managed to cause the whole thing to explode, starting a chain reaction with the rest of the computers. The teacher dismissed the class early and rushed everyone out.

Kurama, to Hiei's humiliation, related the story to the others on the way to Genkai's. Everyone seemed to get a good laugh out of it until Hiei threatened to slight the throat of the next person to laugh. This kept everyone quiet until they reached the temple.

"…he's so great with a sword, yet get him a piece of modern technology and he blows everything up." Yusuke muttered to Kuwabara. Hiei heard this and chased the detective up the stairs. He stopped when he discovered the idiot was using Yukina as a shield. Nodding to Yukina and sending Yusuke and evil glare the fire koorime stomped off to his room. This caused everyone to begin roaring with laughter all over again.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Asked a rough voice from the top of the stairs. Hawk gave an audible gasp and Raven stopped in her tracks. Both looked up at the woman. "Grandma?" Hawk gasped and ran to the woman. "GRANDMA?????!!!!!!" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama cried out in shock.

* * *

Wolfie:(Sulks) Damn Koenma and his lectures.(Cheers up) But back to me and my evil cliffy. 

Hawk: Grandma? But she…

(Wolfie clamped her hand over Hawks mouth)

Wolfie: Quiet. You'll give away the next chapter.

Kurama: Well, now I'm very interested.

Yusuke: (Mutters) You would be.

Kuwabara: Yeah, who would guess that Urameshi could work with chemicals and not blow everything up.

Yusuke: Yeah… Hey!!!

(The two idiots begin to fight)

Hiei: Hn. Bakas.

Wolfie: Well, that's all for tonight. Hiei, Kurama, if you two would…

Hiei: Hn. Review or I'll be forced to slit your throats in the middle of the night.

Kurama: (Sweatdrop) What Hiei means to say is please Read and Review.

Wolfie: Yeah, what he said. Ja ne.


	8. Adventures with Shopping

Wolfie: I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers (Zetsumei, ChishioShakun, and Rose of Death), and to tell them Sorry for taking so long on the chapters. It has been a really busy week. Not to mention, I got really stuck on how to do this chappie, so sorry if it sucks.

Hiei: Hn.

Yusuke: Just get on with it all ready.

Kuwabara: Leave her alone Urameshi! She's just thanking people.

Yusuke: Whatever.

(Him and Kuwabara get in a fist fight over me.)

Wolfie: I don't know if I should feel honored or feel insulted that the bakas are fighting over me.

Kurama: I don't know how to answer that.

Hiei: (Mutters) Bakas (Leaves)

Wolfie: Okay (Sweat drops) Enjoy the story while we sort this out.

* * *

Chapter 8: Shopping

"Grandma!?" The boys cried out. Hawk threw her arms around the old woman, who returned the embrace. "Yes, Grandma." Raven barked. "Something wrong with that?" Everyone shook their heads as Raven bowed to the older woman. "Hey! You didn't tell me you had kids!" Yusuke yelled. "You never asked and I had no reason to tell you if you did." Genkai shot back releasing the girl.

"She's not really our grandmother if you must know baka. She just took us in and taught us how to fight after our parents died." Raven said quietly challenging them to continue this conversation. Yusuke backed up with his hands in a defensive position. Kuwabara was too busy wooing Yukina to notice the threat and Kurama smiled and walked into the temple.

"How've you been girl?" Genkai demanded, suddenly standing in front of Raven. "Fine. You?" She answered, watching Hawk hurry into the temple. 'Probably heading to examine her room.' Raven thought watching her too perky sister for a moment. 'Let her be happy, we don't get to relax that often. She deserves it.' Raven gave off a small smile.

Genkai decided at that moment to bring her back to her senses. "Training more dimwits." Genkai responded, not kindly. "You did well." Raven answered and frowned at Yusuke. "But he does need to be taught some manners." She mumbled as an after thought. "Agreed." Genkai nodded and turned back to the temple. "What was that you old hag?!" Yusuke yelled. Raven sent him a hard punch to the chin which sent him flying down the stairs. Scoffing, she turned around and followed her mentor into the temple. Yusuke meanwhile was at the bottom of the stairs unconscious.

Raven gave a respectful nod to Genkai and Yukina before walking up the stairs to her room. Unlocking the door, she walked in and relocked it behind her. Looking around her room was exactly the way she had left it.

The ceiling showed a silver dragon with crimson eyes flying across a midnight sky. The wall across from the door was a painting of a pair of black panthers relaxing in the branches of the rainforest on an early morning. Underneath it was the bed. The wall to the right was a painting of a Phoenix flying over the ocean with dolphins leaping out to greet it and the afternoon sun. That wall was covered with all kinds of weapons that she had collected and a small cabinet underneath them. On the opposite wall was a white owl flying above the evening trees and the only window in the room that had a seat big enough to lay down on. On either side of the window was a bookcase. The wall holding the door showed mural of wolves hunting a deer in the setting sun.

Raven, satisfied began looking over the condition of her weapons, most of them needed to be cleaned up so she set about doing so. Grabbing a short sword off the wall she opened a drawer and pulled out some polish before sitting down on the corner of the bed. She began cleaning it, then the rest of her swords and followed it up with a battle ax. After those were done, she began cleaning her large collection of throwing knives. She spent a good deal of time cleaning her weapons with such care that she didn't notice when the window had opened and closed so quickly and quietly, allowing her guest to enter like a shadow.

She all but jumped when he spoke to her. "Need some help?" he whispered next to her ear. "No." She answered without looking at him. "What do you want Hiei?" She could feel him scowl at her lack of surprise. "Hn. The baka shojos sent me up to get you. They for some reason think that you need to go shopping." He answered examining the wall of weapons. "And you come in where?" Raven shot back putting down a knife and picking up another. "I was volunteered to protect you and your sister. For some reason the detective got out of going." He grumbled.

"Who's going?" Raven demanded. "The ferry girl, the detective's girlfriend, your sister, and Yukina." He answered picking up a scythe and examining it. "So that's why your going, huh?" She smirked. "Hn, no. They blackmailed me if you must know." Hiei defended. "Whatever. Fine I'll go, I have to watch over Hawk anyway. But they better not try to make me buy anything." She grumbled her agreement. "It's up to you what you do. Their leaving in about ten minutes." Hiei said and left the same way he came.

Raven put the weapons aside and washed her hands to get the sword polish off before loading up on some of them. She took a good amount of throwing knives with her, along with a pair of boot knives, a pair of long knives that she put wore on her back, but were hidden from view, and her special katana that she always carried. Content that everything was in it's place, she left, locking the door behind her.

* * *

"I'm so gonna kill somebody when this is over." Raven mumbled as the girls dragged her into yet another girly store. At least by her standards. Hiei, smirking at the scene, managed to avoid being dragged in and stood watch from a bench right outside the entrance. --You're the one who agreed to go. Remember, I got blackmailed, you came of your own free will.-- Hiei taunted. --Shut the hell up. You know as well as I do that Hawk and I are wanted by some crazed demons. I can't trust you to protect her and Yukina at the same time. To you your sister will come first, mission or no.-- Raven shot back. --She is not my sister.-- Hiei growled, sending her the image of an angry predator. --Bullshit she isn't. She may not know it, but you are her brother. And you may not know it, but she already sees you as such. Now get over whatever is up your ass about and tell her before I do.--She threatened.

They remained silent the rest of the time the girls were in the store. The moment they came out, Hiei grabbed a hold of Raven's upper arm and dragged her away from the others into a secluded spot. "If you ever even breath a word to Yukina about me being her brother, I will send you through a very long torture session before killing you myself. Understood?" He demanded, pinning both her shoulders to the wall. "Hn. Whatever. Now let go of me." She scoffed and stormed back to the others as soon as he did so.

She stopped in her tracks to see a man with flaming orange hair touching Yukina's face. He was speaking to the others, but Raven couldn't hear what was being said due to the crowd. He continued talking and handed a letter to Hawk before giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Hawk was stunned as the others watched him leave. As soon as he was out of sight, several demons appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Yukina and Keiko.

Raven was there a moment to late as the demons disappeared with the girls. She could see Hiei at her side, a demon dead on the floor of the mall. Yet, Yukina and Keiko were gone before anyone could wonder what happened. Hiei let out a dangerous growl. Warning the girls that he was pissed. "Those bastards. Who were they?" He demanded of Botan. The poor ferry girl could only shake at what happened.

"I don't know, but that guy. The one with the orange hair. He left a letter for Koenma." She whimpered, pointing to the envelope that Hawk was currently holding. Hiei snatched it out of her hand and opened it. Raven leaned over his shoulder and read it with him.

_Hello,_

_If you are reading this letter then my servant has succeeded in kidnapping at least to of the female members of your party. If you wish to have them back then you must enter the tournament coming up. To do so means a chance at winning one or more of the girls back. Fail to enter or lose the tournament and the girls will be giving to my most loyal of servants to do with as they please. Oh, and do be sure to tell the Jaganshi that I have my fortress surrounded in wards and barriers, so don't bother to search for them. They will not be seen by anyone until the final battles of the tournament._

_I will send more information to you at a later date, when you have had time to cool down and think this over. But remember, the tournament will begin in four months. Until that time I give my word that the girls will not be harmed or tainted. It is your choice. Train well._

The letter was not signed and Raven could feel Hiei shaking with rage. She couldn't blame them, they had to get out of here before an innocent person suffers for this crime. "Let's go back to the temple. I think we all need a stress relief after this one." Hawk said calmly. Botan nodded her agreement, she was so close to tears. "Hn." Hiei snarled and began walking off. Raven allowed a roar of hate to cloud her mind as she followed Hiei out of the building. Botan and Hawk stayed as close to the two fire demons as they dared.

Once back at the temple they related what happened to Genkai, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara while Botan sadly told Koenma what had happened. Needless to say, the prince was _furious_. He called up the others at Genkai's temple and proceeded to yell at the girls.

"Shut up already, dammit. Yukina was under my protection as well as Hiei's. So shut the hell up about it already." Raven hissed, shutting the ruler up instantly. "Speaking of which, where is Hiei?" Yusuke asked looking around. The fire demon was indeed missing. "I'll go find him." Raven murmured and walked out of the temple to the training grounds.

* * *

--Hiei where are you?-- She asked nonchalantly. --None of your fucking business.-- He answered back sharply. --It is my business. We both care about Yukina. All of us do actually. So you may as well get over this 'poor me, my sister is missing and it's all my fault' self pity thing.-- She answered searching for his energy signal, or at least something to say he's training. --It is my fault. I was supposed to protect her, yet I couldn't even get to her in time to save her. Now she's who knows where.-- He whispered more to himself than to Raven. --I am going to find her and cut the throat of the person that dared to touch her.-- He continued more fiercely.

Raven finally found his signal and walked into the clearing, standing under the same tree that she had fallen asleep in the first time she had ever been here. Looking up, Hiei was sitting on one of the branches, staring out into space. --You're wrong Hiei, _you're _not going to find her…-- She replied. --Like HELL…-- He began to yell, looking down on at her. --_You're_ not going to find her, _we're_ going to find her.-- She finished and looked up into his eyes with determination. --What?--

--She was under my protection, whether you like it or not. By my going to the mall with you, I had taken everyone under my protection. Not just Hawk or Yukina, but Botan and Keiko as well. The girls being taken was a double blow to my pride and someone will pay. But for now, we don't know what we are up against and everyone needs to train. Even if I leave Hawk to train with the others and it's just you and me out here that is fine, but we all need to train together. We will get them back, even if it kills me.-- She promised.

Hiei looked away and gave off the minutest of smiles and as fast as it had come it disappeared. He jumped down and landed right in front of the shadow demon. "Very well, we will begin our training together. I will keep my promise as well. By training you I don't have to worry about you while you fight." He said and jumped away pulling out his sword. Raven gave him a satisfied smirk and did the same. 'So much for recovering.' She thought as they charged each other.

(The others from the moment Raven had left)

A portal was opened and everyone save Genkai entered to talk with Koenma. "So what are we supposed to do now Binky breath?" Yusuke demanded. Kuwabara was furious and glared at the child ruler. Kurama sat on the couch reading the letter for the third time in a row. Botan sadly sat on the corner of Koenma's desk and Hawk leaned against the windowsill looking out over spirit world with a sad expression on her face. "I say we just go searching for them." Kuwabara answered before Koenma could get a chance to say anything.

"That would be impossible. The letter clearly states that the only way to rescue Keiko and Yukina is to enter the tournament and defeat all our opponents." Koenma corrected. "The four of you should begin training. I suspect Hiei and Raven are already doing so. I expect everyone to be ready for the tournament in four months. Dismissed." Koenma said and turned his chair around. Reluctantly the boys and Hawk left the room via a portal and landed back at Genkai's temple.

"Shall we begin your training dimwits? Or are you so confident that you can defeat anything and everything that you have no need?" Genkai taunted the moment the portal closed. "Bring it on grandma!" Yusuke yelled frustrated. She gave a slight nod. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed her out to her training grounds. Kurama turned to a depressed Hawk. "This is not your fault. But if you wish to continue to think it is. Make amends by getting stronger and defeating them at the tournament." He counseled. Hawk looked at him with a glint of hope in her eyes. Kurama sent her a soft smile and walked her out to the training area to begin her training.

* * *

Wolfie: That's so sad. Yukina and Keiko are helpless.

(Wolfie looks around to see Yusuke and Kuwabara passed out on the floor)

(Hiei is staring at her pissed off.)

Wolfie: Okay, that look scares me. KURAMA!!!!!!

(Kurama walks over)

Kurama: Yes Wolfie?

Wolfie: Save me from Hiei. He looks like he wants to kill me.

Hiei: Onna…Bring…her…back…NOW!!!

Wolfie: I promise to bring Yukina and Keiko back at some point. Please don't kill me.

Kurama: Hiei think logically, if you kill her she can't continue the story and bring Yukina back.

Hiei: As soon as Yukina is back, I will kill you, slowly and painfully.

(Nods)

Wolfie: Okay. Well in order for me to want to continue this story I desperately need reviews.

Hiei: You all better R&R.

Wolfie/Kurama: Ja Ne.


	9. Let's go to the Tournament

Wolfie: Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. I had major writer's block and didn't know how I wanted this to go exactly. The good news is: The idiots are finally awake. Or is that bad news?

(Hiei growls)

Wolfie: (Sweat drops) I think Hiei is still kinda pissed at me.

Yusuke: Well you did take Yu…

(Wolfie and Kurama clamp their hands over his mouth.)

Kurama: It is not a good idea to say her name.

Kuwabara in the background: Oh, my wonderful Yukina! Why have you left me?

(Hiei roars and moves to attack Kuwabara. Yusuke jumps to the idiots' defense.)

Wolfie: Maybe we should start the story now.

(All three boys are fighting in the background. Kuwabara is screaming.)

Kurama: Agreed.

Wolfie: Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 9- Let's Go To the Tournament

It's been two months since Keiko and Yukina were captured and everyone began their training:

"Faster Onna!" Hiei yelled as he dodged another one of Raven's attacks. Raven growled and attacked again, this time placing a small cut on his leg as he jumped away. "Good. Again!" He ordered. The two of them had been training almost non stop for the two months, only stopping rarely for food, rest and bandaging any serious wounds. Sometimes going for days on end without as much as a rest. Needless to say, they both looked like shit.

"Damn it Hiei! We've been going at it for five days straight. I'm coming at you as fast as I can." She yelled through gritted teeth as she dodged an attack from him. "Do you think the enemy even cares? We've been through this. You are to see me as the enemy and only the enemy. They won't go easy on you and neither will I." He replied getting a good slice on her shoulder. Raven dropped to the forest floor panting and holding the wound. Hiei kneeled down next to her to examine it, but was roughly shoved away. "Let's take a short break." He told her and went to a tree, grabbing a canteen off of a broken tree branch.

"Someone's coming." Raven said quietly after taking a drink and handing the canteen back to Hiei. The koorime nodded and got his sword ready. "It's not one of the others. I feel them at the temple training." She continued. "I think it's our messenger." Hiei muttered in reply. Raven moved up next to him, still giving both of them fighting room, to face the intruder. --He's a weakling. I'll let you take him after he delivers the message. -- Hiei commented. Raven snorted.

It only took a few moments for the trespasser to arrive. He was a small blue demon with scaly skin, a forked tongue and black eyes. "Are you members of the Urameshi team?" he asked. "Hn. Depends, what do you want?" Hiei demanded, suddenly behind him with his sword to his throat. "I have a message for you." He hissed. "And that would be…?" Raven asked cautiously, scanning the area for more demons. "The tournament will start in 2 months. Lord Muteki ordered me to give you these directions." ((Wolfie: He's the bad guy in charge. Just in case you didn't get it. Kurama: I think they could have figured it out. Wolfie: Really? Oh, well. Enjoy the rest of the story.)) He ((Wolfie: The messenger. Kurama: Wolfie! Wolfie: Gomen.)) grinned evilly and handed them an envelope which Raven took while Hiei kept an eye on him.

"Farewell and enjoy the last two months of your lives." He said and disappeared faster than he arrived. Hiei sent a scan around the area and turned to Raven when he was satisfied. "He says that the girls are safe and has sent two additional letters, one for each of the girls. The tournament is to be held at some island in Makai. Basically they want to do this on their home turf." She said and looked at the two additional letters. She read Yukina's and handed it to Hiei who looked it over. "This is her handwriting, these are authentic." He said and they headed to the temple.

"What! Why were you contacted instead of us?" Yusuke demanded when they got back to the temple. "because we were out training and you were safe here in the temple. This place is too easy to set up a trap for the messenger." Raven shot back "When was the last time either of you ate?" Kurama asked walking in the room with Hawk to hear the news. --Or even slept? You both look like shit. -- Hawk told Raven who growled in reply. --None of your business. What matters is we have a direction and a name. Now we have a chance to get Keiko and Yukina back. -- She said trying to divert her sister's attention away from her.

--The two of you won't do either of them any good if you're half dead. Now answer my question. -- Hawk demanded. --No. -- Raven growled and closed the link, putting up barriers to keep everyone out.

"None of your business fox." Hiei snarled handing them the three letters. "Our messenger left us these." Kurama sent him a small glare before grabbing the papers. Everyone, save Hiei and Raven, took turns reading them. The girls' letters basically stated that they were fine and Muteki was keeping his word and leaving them unspoiled. They were kept in a nice room and had servants waiting on them night and day.

Yusuke read Keiko's letter and his jaw nearly hit the floor. "WHAT DOES SHE MEAN THAT IT'S LIKE A PARADISE?! HE KIDNAPPED HER FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He yelled causing everyone to stare at him. "WHAT?!" He roared at them. "Apparently you didn't read that correctly. She said it could've been paradise _had_ she not been _kidnapped _and _forced _to stay in the room given to her and Yukina." Hawk chided smartly. "Huh?" He asked and reread the letter. "I guess you're right." He smirked and tossed the letter over his shoulder. "Oh well, she's all right, that's all that matters." He smiled and walked off. Everyone watched him as he did so.

"The nerve of him! Acting as if Keiko simply went on vacation." Botan cried. "I'm going to have to talk to Genkai about this." She mumbled to herself and began to search the temple for the ancient fighter. 'Go Botan! Maybe Yusuke will get what's coming to him, that slacker.' Raven smirked to herself. --I agree. He doesn't train nearly enough, even for an average fighter. -- Hiei smirked in reply to her personal comment. --who the hell asked you? I believe I was talking to myself. -- Raven demanded. --So you have lost your mind. -- Hiei teased. --Not really, I haven't answered myself yet have I? Though living with Hawk for a sister, I should have gone crazy. -- Raven mused to him. --Hn. I'm surprised you haven't. -- He said baiting her. --Whatever, let's get back to training. -- Raven said walking for the door.

As she reached for the door knob she felt an arm reach for her. "What do you want?" She asked turning to the person. "Hn. You need to eat and rest. I want to look at that cut on your arm." Hiei replied quietly. "I'm fine. Just as you are. Now let's get back to training." She said jerking her arm away. "I will not continue your training until you do as I say." Hiei said protectively. "Whatever." Raven grumbled and turned to the kitchen. 'Knew you would see it my way.' Hiei told himself smugly. Noticing that the others had left the room already, he decided to follow his charge and make sure that she actually ate.

In the kitchen Raven was busy eating a banana. "Happy? I ate, can we train now?" She demanded throwing the peel away. Hiei growled at her loophole. "No, eat more than a simple piece of fruit." He ordered and went to the fridge. Looking around he pulled out some leftover meat from the fridge and threw it in the microwave. "Eat that after it's done cooking and we'll call it good." He smirked. The two of them continued to stare each other down until the timer went off.

Hiei pulled the food out and set it down on the table without ever taking his eyes off of her. Raven growled and moved so she could eat without removing her gaze from his face. They continued this contest until Yusuke came wondering in, looking for a snack, just as Raven had finished eating. Both of them sent their glares his way and he stopped in his tracks. "umm, did I interrupt something?" He asked, not even attempting to make a perverted joke. "Yes, now leave." Hiei growled dangerously. Yusuke gulped and backed up to the door slowly before turning and high tailing it out of there. "Now, about your wound." Hiei said turning to the younger demon. Raven sent him a harsh, challenging glare. Clearly stating 'Don't even think about it.' Though, as usual, Hiei ignored her silent threat. Throwing her over his shoulder and marched up to his room.

**(If you have a weak stomach, you may not want to read this part. Skip down to the next bolded area)**

"Why the hell are we in your room? Mine not good enough?" She inquired sarcastically. "No. At least they won't intrude into my room. Yours doesn't scare them, yet." He told her. Pulling off her cloak and shirt, Hiei was finally was able to truly examine the wounds that she had received from training. Her body was covered in them. Shocked, Hiei examined each one that had yet to heal completely. Sending a reprimanding glare every time Raven attempted to pull away.

"Why didn't you say anything about the wounds being this bad?" He pressed, glaring at her once again. Raven sent him an equally harsh glare. "You said you were the enemy. I was simply abiding by that. An enemy would only use a weakness against you. Besides, I had tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." She snarled. "That doesn't mean you are supposed to keep fighting against me until you sick with infection. I would rather you lose a few hours of training than several days for recovery." He confided. Raven refused to look at him as he took to cleaning the first of her wounds.

--Raven, are you alright? I can feel that you're in pain. -- Hawk asked timidly. --I'm fine. Just a few wounds from training. You know how that goes right? They're being taken care of now. -- She answered exhaustion evident in her voice. --Well, as soon as you get patched up, get some rest. -- Hawk said and left her to Hiei's essential torture. "Who are you talking to?" He asked examining a cut on her side a little more closely. "Hawk. She knew I was hurt and was asking how I was." Raven answered and jerked away from his touch.

"Hn." Hiei replied mechanically. "Lay down on the bed." Hiei commanded. Raven gave him a questioning look, but did as he said. --What are you doing? -- She asked him, to tired to talk normally. Hiei grabbed a large towel and placed it partially under her and over the bed.

--See that bump there around the wound? -- He asked softly touching, receiving a flinch in return. --Yeah…-- She replied cautiously. --it needs to be cut open and drained or you will get really sick. But I could always have the fox come in here and do it. -- he told her, grabbing a knife out of the top drawer of the night stand. --No, he'd hesitate. He's too kind when it comes to healing. I don't need pity. I would have been fine as it is.-- She said as Hiei went around the room and bathroom, gathering everything he was going to need before coming back and sitting next to her.

"Don't move." He ordered and placed three shallow cuts on the swollen area. Both of them nearly gagged on the stench of the puss coming out. Raven instinctively reached to grab the wound and stop the blood flow. "Leave it." Hiei said and held her hands above her head to prevent her from covering the wound. Hiei placed both her wrists in one hand and pressed down around the wound to encourage it's diffusion of the harmful fluid.

"Dammit Hiei! Stop it!" She cried and tried to thrash around, survival instincts kicking in. In her weakened state, Raven could not fight him nor keep up her normal, distant personality. Hiei leapt from his spot next to her and landed, straddling her, effectively pinning her down. Switching hands he was better able to apply the pressure needed. "Please Hiei." She whispered, causing the koorime to look at her a little more intently. Her face was red and sweat was pouring down her face. "Dammit onna, how long has this been this way?" He demanded placing his free hand on her forehead. Her head was burning up with fever.

"I got the cut a couple days ago when I was chasing you. Remember when I fell out of that tree when the branch broke?" She asked. Hiei nodded and let go of her. "Well, on the way down I was cut by the broken branch. I haven't had much of a chance to take that great of care with it." She said and closed her eyes. "And you're just now telling me this? I need you alive and able to fight to get my sister back!" He said letting go of her hands, but still keeping his position. "I didn't think it was that bad." She defended weakly. "It's bad enough that you got a fever and an infection. After I'm done cleaning you up, I'm going to give you some antibiotics to help fight this. For now, go to sleep." He informed gruffly. Raven nodded and allowed herself to lose consciousness. Hiei did as he said and allowed her to rest.

**(Okay, resume your reading for those who decided to skip.)**

A week later, they continued their training. Only now, Raven told Hiei whenever she needed to take care of a wound.

(Two months later)

"What are we waiting on? We should be there by now." Hiei demanded when he had arrived and the only ones ready were Hawk, Raven and Kurama. "Yusuke and Kuwabaka." Raven answered nonchalantly. "Hn." (Means 'figures' in Hiei language.) the koorime responded. "The hell is taking them so long?!" Hawk demanded in one of her rare, angry, outbursts. "We're here already!" Yusuke announced as he, Botan and Kuwabara made their way through the forest where the others had been waiting. "'Bout time." Raven muttered and both she and Hiei began walking towards the registration building. Kuwabara and Yusuke got in an argument while Kurama, Botan and Hawk followed after them.

"Your team?" The demoness behind the registration desk asked as everyone walked up. "Team Urameshi." Yusuke said. "And your names are?" The secretary continued. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, the team captain, that's Kurama Minamino, Hiei Jaganshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hawk, and Raven. ((Wofie: I couldn't think of a last name for them. Besides, they never gave one to Yusuke, so how would he know it?)) Botan here is our healer since our original one was kidnapped." Yusuke replied as if he was bored. "Very well, I will just put your names into the computer and give you your room keys." She said and began typing. "I have two rooms reserved for your team. Is that alright with you?" She asked looking at Yusuke. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just give us our room numbers and we'll get out of your way." He said and was given the keys. "Good luck fighting." She said. "Thanks." Yusuke said and began walking.

As the group began to make their way to the rooms Raven noticed that the other competing demons continuously watched her and the other girls. --Something's wrong. I think that we're about to be attacked.-- Raven informed Hawk and Hiei. --That or they're up to something.-- Hiei growled, sending glares to any demon that dared look at them. --What do you think they want?-- Hawk asked. --Don't know. But I'm about to find out.-- Her sister growled and prepared to draw her sword. --Just wait. Let's see what they want first.-- Kurama joined in. --Hn/Fine/okay.-- Were the responses he got from Hiei, Raven and Hawk, respectively.

Just as they finished speaking, a group of male demons came up to them. "Hey, what do ya say we skip the opening ceremonies and go somewhere else?" Asked a bull demon. He had a pair of fully curved, bull horns on his head, a tail, dark brown hair and hooves for feet. His eyes were a dark brown. "Fuck off." Raven growled. "What was that?" Demanded a second bull demon. He looked the same as the first except his hair was a golden red color.

"Fuck. Off. Is that too much for you to understand?" She repeated, effectively pissing off the demons. One had the nerve to grab Hawk and Botan, throwing them to his buddies. "We'll be having fun tonight boys." He said. Hawk kneed her captor where it hurts while Botan socked hers. Everyone erupted into a full on battle with the demons leaving to nurse their wounds. "Are you alright Hawk?" Raven asked, slightly out of breath. "Yeah, you?" Raven nodded slightly and skimmed over their team, everyone was fine only a little out of breath. "Let's get to our rooms." Kurama said quietly. Everyone stopped when Botan didn't follow them. "Botan?" Kuwabara questioned. "I'm going to go inform Koenma about what happened. Good luck guys." She said and took off. Raven and Hiei shared a small look and continued walking. Kurama smiled at Hawk and the rest of the group followed the usual silent members of the group.

"So who's staying with whom?" Kurama asked once they arrived at the rooms. ((Wolfie: leave it to him to use proper grammar. It's evil and hard to remember. Kurama: If you would pay attention in class you wouldn't have that much of a problem now would you? Wolfie: I'm ignoring that. Back to the story)) " Well someone other than Raven or Hiei has to stay with Kuwabara and Yusuke, so that leave either me or Kurama to do that." Hawk said. "Hey! I'm captain, how come your giving out the sleeping arrangements?!" The detective demanded. Everyone just started at him. "Did he just use a big word?" Hawk directed to the others, not taking her attention off Yusuke. The others, sans Hiei, nodded. "Whatever. He said and walked into the first room with Kuwabara close behind. "I will stay with them. Hiei will be enough protection for you should you have need of it." Kurama said and followed the boys.

Hiei grunted and walked into the other room. Raven silently waited for Hawk to enter before scanning the area for more enemies and entering herself.

* * *

Wolfie: Wow! That has to be my longest chapter yet! 

Botan: Well, you did put them through a lot in the last chapter.

Wolfie: True, let's just call this a make up chappie for the last chapter and being late.

Kurama: At least you made an attempt to apologize.

(Hiei in Background): Get back here you bakas!

(Wolfie, Kurama, and Botan look at Yusuke and Kuwabara running circles around the room followed by Hiei)

???: Hello everyone. What is happening here?

(Everyone stops and looks at the door. --Cricket chirping--)

Everyone at once: YUKINA!!!!!

Raven: Hn. Who did you expect? Lord Muteki?

Keiko: What happened here? YUSUKE!!!

Kuwabara: But what about the bad guy?

Hawk: Oh, you mean him?

(drops Lord Muteki on the floor. Swirly eyed.)

Wolfie (Sweat drops): Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please continue to do so.

Everyone sans Hiei and Raven: JA NE!!


	10. Round 1: Kuwabara and Yusuke Fight

Wolfie: That last chapter sucked!

Hawk: I thought it was good. Not to mention, you got three reviews from it.

Yusuke (Still healing from his injuries): You would. You weren't the one to get attacked by a short fire demon.

Hiei: What was that detective?

Yusuke: (whimpers) Never mind.

Raven: If you would just keep your mouth shut you wouldn't have that problem.

Kuwabara (Worshipping Yukina in the background): Yukina! My love! You've returned unharmed!

Hiei: (Growls)

Kurama: Now Hiei, don't hurt him.

Wolfie: She might find out your secret.

(Hiei calms down and leaves)

Botan: You may want to get on with the story before your readers get upset.

Wolfie: Oh, right. I just remembered also that I haven't been putting the disclaimer in.

Kurama: You're lucky you didn't get into trouble.

Wolfie: Yeah, but here it is now. Also I got a complaint about my style. Someone complained that I needed to make a new paragraph for every time someone says something. (Mumbles) or something to that effect. Anyway, I will let the readers decide which style they prefer. If you like the longer paragraphs or the change every time someone new speaks, I will try this new style for two chapters. If no one votes then I will return to my normal style. Otherwise it's up to the readers. Anyway, here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own anything having to do with YuYu Hakusho regarding this story. I only own Raven, Hawk, the storyline and the bad guys/ Tournament dudes.

"blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

--Blah-- Telepathic speaking

_**Blah**_ Song lyrics

_Blah _Dream or flashback

* * *

Chapter 10: Round 1-Kuwabara Vs. Cobra and Yusuke Vs. Mamba

The teams were patiently waiting in the first battle arena. The rules and fights have already been taken care of and decided. All that was left were the tedious battles. Their first opponents were Team Taipan of the Taipan snake tribe. All the opponents were tall with tan skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. The three males had their hair no longer than their shoulders, tied into a pony tail, while the females had hair down to their waist, either braided or put up in ponytails.

_**Well you know those times when you feel that there's a sign there on your back**_

_**Says I don't mind if you kick me seems like everybody has,**_

_**Things go from bad to worse and you think they can't get worse than that and then they do.**_

"Okay! It's the first round of the tournament! In battle field one is team Urameshi vs. Team Taipan! Will the team Captain please approach the field to decide the rules of the battle." Koto said over the loudspeaker. Yusuke huffed and jumped onto the arena. The opposing team captain entered from the other side.

_**You step off the straight and narrow and you don't know where you are,**_

_**Use the needle of your compass to sew up your broken heart.**_

"All right. One on one battles. Loses count for death, ring out and down for ten counts, but no poisons to kill. Agreed?" Yusuke demanded.

"My peoplesss rely on poissssonsss in their battlesss. I will only agree to no un-curable, deadly poisssonsss." The leader hissed.

"I guess that's alright. I'll agree." Yusuke said thoughtfully.

"Agreed. Good luck, Yussssuke Uramessshi." He hissed again and turned around.

"Yeah, you too. I guess." He called, mumbling the last part, and returned to his team.

_**Ask directions from a genie in a bottle of Jim Beam and she lies to you,**_

_**That's when you learn the truth.**_

"First up is Kazuma Kuwabara Vs. Cobra of the Taipan snake tribe. You already know the rules for this battle. Let's get the punishments on the way!" Koto said and the two fighters walked to the field.

"Get ready to have your head cut off." Kuwabara yelled confidently.

"I should eat you whole human." Cobra said and attacked lashing his claws out at the weakest member of team Urameshi.

_**If you're going through hell,**_

_**Keep on goin'.**_

"Cobrrraaa! The agreement wasss for no deadly Poisssonss!" The leader yelled.

"D…deadly Poisons?!!" Kuwabara cried dodging as best he could, managing to avoid the deadly claws. "Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara yelled. He swiped at the snake demon, forcing him back.

"Burnnn!" Cobra yelled and opened his mouth, revealing a pair of fangs dripping with poison. His hair appeared to flare around his face, like his animal namesake. Hissing, poison shot out of his fangs, landing on Kuwabara's eyes, face, arms and chest.

_**Don't slow down,**_

_**If you're scared don't show it.**_

Everywhere the drops landed, small burn marks appeared. Kuwabara cried out and swung blindly, only to be hit and knocked out of the ring, receiving deep claw marks on his chest.

"Cobra of the Taipan snake tribe is the winner. But next time, let's try for a little more blood and violence." Koto decreed as the fighters were dragged off the field.

_**You might get out,**_

_**before the devil even knows you're there.**_

"I can't see! My eyes are burning!" Kuwabara whimpered as they set him down.

"It's okay. I'll do what I can to remove the burning sensation." Kurama said as he bent over their fallen comrade. "I need my bag over by the wall. Hawk would you please get it for me?" He asked.

She nodded and ran off to his bag.

_**I've been deep down in that darkness,**_

_**I've been down to my last match.**_

_**Felt a hundred different demons breathing fire down my back**_

_**And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap that they were laying.**_

She returned a moment later with it and handed him an unopened bottle of water. He quickly poured it into a bowl that she pulled out of the pack. He pulled several herbal seeds out of his bag and forced them to grow.

"Here, crush these in the bowl until it makes a paste." He said and poured water over Kuwabara's eyes.

The only full human of the group jerked away.

"Kuwabara hold still. I know it burns, but give it a moment and you'll feel better." Kurama said gently.

"I feel sick." Kuwabara muttered. Hawk handed Kurama the paste and he nodded his thanks. Gently he began putting the cream on his companion's burns. Kuwabara, blind to it all and can only imagine though his senses what's happening, started to struggle.

_**But the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the street**_

_**Holding out a hand to pull you back up on your feet**_

_**The ones that you've been dragging so long your on your knees **_

_**You might as well be prayin'.**_

"Isss, there anything I can do too help?" Asked someone behind them. Everyone except Kurama turned to see the leader behind them.

"Did your fighter poison our friend?" Raven demanded.

"I believe he did. I have a cure for thissss poissson, but you have to let me do my work." He informed. Kurama looked at him for a moment, looked to Hiei who nodded and then returned his gaze to the serpent.

"Very well, if you can help him, please do." Kurama said and stood up.

"Thank you. My name isss Mamba." He said quickly and pulled a vial out of his pocket. The label on it was Cobra.

_**Guess what I'm sayin' is **_

_**If you're going through hell,**_

_**Keep on goin'.**_

"You planned for this?" Hiei demanded. "Yesss, sssometimesss sssnake demonsss get carried away with a fight and Poissson their opponents, even when they don't mean to." He said calmly and poured part of the antidote on the wound. Kuwabara screamed and writhed in pain until he finally passed out.

"He will be fine in a couple of hoursss." Mamba said and returned to his team.

"Well that was helpful." Yusuke mumbled.

"He's alive isn't he? I say that's plenty helpful. We need all the fighters we can get." Raven said.

"Hn." Hiei agreed.

"Team Urameshi! Please send up your next fighter!" Koto called from the stage. Yusuke growled and jumped on the stage.

_**Don't slow down,**_

_**If you're scared don't show it.**_

"Mamba! I want revenge for my friend! Who ya gonna send against me?!" He yelled out angrily. Mamba just hissed and jumped on the stage himself.

"I ssshhall fight you. It wasss my warrior who harmed your friend ssso it isss my resssponsssibility to make up for it. Though, there will be punissshment later." Mamba decreed, saying the last part to Cobra, who sat against the wall in shame.

_**You might get out,**_

_**before the devil even knows you're there.**_

"Whatever." Yusuke mumble and turned to Koto. "Can we start already?" he asked causing Koto to jump.

"Yeah, sure." She said quietly and turned to the crowd. "Up next are team captains Yusuke Urameshi and Mamba of the Taipan Snake Tribe. Let's see some blood people. Fight!"

Yusuke and Mamba just stood there for a moment staring each other down.

"I expect to be paid in full for my friend." Yusuke said quietly.

"Of courssse, but I can't jussst hand the match over to you, now can I?" Mamba smirked and launched himself at the detective.

_**If you're going through hell,**_

_**Keep on movin'.**_

"Ha! You think that would work on me?" Yusuke taunted and jumped backwards, landing just near the edge of the ring. 'Didn't think I was that close to it. Oh well, this guy is going down.' He thought and punched the snake demon in the jaw as he came in for another swing.

"Do you really thing that hurt?" Mamba mocked over what appeared to be a dislocated jaw.

"I would hope so, that looks painful." The detective jeered. Mamba grinned and moved his jaw back into place as if it never happened.

_**Face that fire,**_

_**Walk right through it.**_

"Yusuke. He's a snake demon. Think for crying out loud!" Raven told him yelling the last part so nearly half the stadium heard her.

"That don't help any Raven." Yusuke growled and began dodging Mamba's attacks. "What are you trying to get at? Because you're really not helping here!" Raven growled loudly in reply.

_**You might get out, **_

'_**fore the devil even knows you're there.**_

"She's trying to say that snakes naturally dislocate their jaws to swallow their prey whole. A snake demon is no different." Hawk stated coolly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small smile and approving nod from Kurama.

"And that helps me how?" Yusuke demanded. Hiei mentally banged his head on a brick wall.

_**If you're going through hell,**_

_**Keep on goin'.**_

_**Don't slow down,**_

_**If you're scared don't show it.**_

"Don't hit the damn thing in the face anymore. If you're going to land a hit, do some damage!" He barked causing his team mates, minus Kuwabara and Yusuke. The former being unconscious and the later currently getting his ass kicked by a reptile.

"Whatever." Yusuke breathed and attempted to dodge another attack from his enemy's claws. He was too slow and received three shallow cuts along his right shoulder. "Damn." He muttered.

_**You might get out,**_

_**before the devil even knows you're there.**_

"Don't worry, my claws aren't poisoned like Cobra's. It will simply go numb for an hour or two. Three at max." Mamba said gently. Yusuke nodded in understandment and went into a defensive position.

"Bring it on!" He said and the two of them began circling.

_**If you're going through hell,**_

_**Keep on movin'.**_

Yusuke watched his opponent just as carefully as the other. Without warning he raised his finger and a blue energy shot out. "Spirit gun!" He cried.

"Venom shield." Mamba countered and a slimy, green shield appeared in front of him, blocking the attack.

"Bastard. You weren't s'pose to block it." the detective mumbled just before Mamba fired a counter attack.

_**Face that fire,**_

_**Walk right through it.**_

"Ssserpent Tailwhip!" He commanded and a whip that appeared to be made of snakeskin appeared in his hand. The handle looked like a rattler's tail and the other end looked like the fangs of a snake.

"This is bad. Oh, well, it could be worse." Yusuke muttered out loud. "That thing's not poisoned is it?" Yusuke demanded.

"Nothing deadly, asss we agreed. I may be a sssnake, but I don't go back on a deal." Mamba called back across the field. "Merely the sssame poissson asss my clawsss."

_**You might get out, **_

'_**fore the devil even knows you're there.**_

"Good. I'd hate for my team mates to get pissed about you breaking the rules and killing me." Yusuke answered back with his usual grin. Mamba smirked in return and lashed out with the whip, catching Yusuke across the neck, chest, shoulder, hip and part of his leg.

"Not bad." Yusuke commented. "But not good enough." He said even louder. It only took a moment for Mamba to realize that he was only looking at an illusion. Yeah, Yusuke was there to get hit and talk but after that he moved.

"Spirit gun!" The spirit detective roared and fired his attack. Mamba was sent skidding across the battle field and landed just outside the ring.

_**Yeah, you might get out, **_

'_**fore the devil even knows you're there**_

"Looks like Team Urameshi has won the match." Koto announced. "Let's give the teams a few moments to gather and care for their captains before the next battle. We're now having a half hour break. Be back soon for the next fight!" She informed and everyone began to file out of the stadium.

"Yusuke!/Urameshi" was called out from the team as all but Raven, Hiei and Kuwabara (For obvious reasons cough Knocked out cough). They dragged their leader off the battle field where he had fallen after being announced the winner.

"My body is numb." He chocked out and fell asleep.

"Mamba said it should only last one to three hours." Kurama stated and began cleaning Yusuke's wounds. After he was done, he went to check on Kuwabara once again.

The team spent the rest of their time watching over their comrades.

* * *

Wolfie: So how was that? I thought I would throw a song in there at the last minute. **I do not own the song, it belongs to Rodney Adkins**. I just own one of the Cds. 

Yusuke: You paralyzed me!

Kuwabara: Shut up Urameshi! She nearly killed me and made me lose a fight that I should have won.

Raven: Don't take it out on her that you two are so pathetic.

(A fight breaks out between the three of them while Kurama and Hawk attempt to break up the fight.)

Hiei: Hn. Bakas.

(turns to leave)

Wolfie: Where you going?

Hiei: To check on my sister and go get some rest from these idiots.

Wolfie: there's one more thing we have to do.

Hiei: (Sighs) Please read and Review otherwise Wolfie won't want to make any more chapters to the story and I will never get my sister back. (Looks up) Who writes this crap?

Wolfie: --' I do.

Hiei: Scratch that. Who writes this worthless piece of shit that you call a story.

Wolfie: Before I go kill Hiei. Just remember to do two things. One: push that little button on the bottom left corner that says review. Two: Vote on whether you like the longer paragraphs or the shorter ones. While you're doing that. Tell me what you think about putting in more songs on the story?

Kurama and Hawk (from the side lines): Ja ne.


	11. Round 2: Hawk and Kurama

Wolfie: I like to thank everyone who reviewed. The majority ruled that I make the paragraphs and continue putting in song lyrics. Though I will only put the lyrics in for the tournament fights and any and all _major_ fight scenes.

Kurama: Your reviewers really seemed to like the song last chapter.

Botan: So what song are you putting in this chapter?

Wolfie: I don't know yet, I'll figure it out by the end of the chapter. The biggest problem is I have to own the song and be able to understand the words to it. If you want me to continue putting songs on my fight scenes, I need help finding songs that would fit. Just send me the lyrics to the song and I will put the best one in. I absolutely refuse to put rap on one of my stories though, so that is basically the only guideline, that and it has to be in English. It's not fair for me to put a song down in say French or Asian when some people can't speak it fluently.

Raven: Good luck with that.

Wolfie: Here's the usual…

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own anything having to do with YuYu Hakusho regarding this story. I only own Raven, Hawk, the storyline and the bad guys/ Tournament dudes.

"blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

--Blah-- Telepathic speaking

_**Blah**_ Song lyrics

_Blah _Dream or flashback

Chapter 11: Hawk and Kurama Vs. Coral and Ringhals

It's been nearly half an hour since the battle between the captains. Yusuke is still resting and Kuwabara keeps drifting in and out of his restless naps. Kurama constantly watches over their condition. Mamba offered to examine their injured allies to make sure the weren't having any side effects to the poisons or antidote (In Kuwabara's case). In return Kurama went about attending to Mamba's wounds since their healer had yet to arrive.

"Okay everyone, the wounded have been attended to and the teams and viewers have had a moment to rest before the second part of the fight." Koto announced, once again taking her place at the edge of the ring. "Will the next fighters please step up?"

Team Urameshi watched as a female snake demon wearing three necklaces hopped onto the platform. Each of the necklaces were a different color and length. The shortest was Black, the medium one alternated between yellow and white, and the longest one was a light red color.

"_**You could've been a contender, the next Great White Hope.**_

_**Not just another pretender, not just the next big joke.**_

"Okay, Coral from Team Taipan is ready to fight, who will be her opponent today?" Koto broadcasted. Hawk looked to the others, examined the other opponents and quickly began moving towards the stage.

'What is she doing?' Raven and Kurama wondered to themselves. Hiei just stood there and smirked.

--Hawk are you sure you want to fight her?-- Raven asked gently.

--You're being obsessive again. I can handle this.-- Hawk said confidently. --Look at the remaining three opponents. Two of them are stronger than this one and one of them is weaker. If I fail to beat her, that leaves one weak one for Kurama and the two strong ones for you and Hiei to take out. That way we will have a safety net. If I had let Kurama or you fight her I may have ended up with one of the stronger opponents and losing. This way I know one of you can take the weakest one out and at least force us to tie with the other team.--

--You planned this all in those thirty seconds that she was on the battlefield?-- Kurama asked butting into their conversation.

--yes.-- Came Hawk's reply.

--Hn.-- Hiei intruded, giving his confirmation of the plan.

--Can we even have a simple one on one conversation anymore?-- Raven asked coolly, though she really was getting upset about her privacy with her sister being violated.

--My apologies.-- Kurama said repentantly and left them to each other.

--Hiei.-- Hawk's voice was dripping with danger and threat.

--Whatever, just win this battle.-- he said, not the least bit remorseful, before leaving.

--Just be careful Hawk. You don't want to see me if you get really hurt.-- Raven said in one of her rare moments of compassion.

--Okay Raven, I'll be careful.-- Hawk said and closed the link against any distractions.

_**You had to reach for the stars though, nobody gets it all.**_

_**We're not playing a game son, you're gonna take a fall.**_

"I will be her opponent. And I will be the one to defeat her." Hawk declared in a low, dangerous voice. Kurama was surprised to hear the girl he thought he knew turn around and sound so deadly.

"It seems that the opponents will be Hawk from Team Urameshi and Coral from Team Taipan. Let's get ready for some blood shed!" Koto announced, throwing the crowd into an uproar. Hawk took a deep breath and examined her opponent.

'Those necklaces must stand for something. Demons don't wear things in patterns just for looks. I wonder what she's hiding.' Hawk asked herself.

"Begin!" Koto cried and the two female fighters charged each other at the same time. Hawk was forced to dodge Coral's fist as it came flying at her face. She returned the favor by falling backwards and sweeping the snake's feet out from under her. Coral did a weak back flip to try and save herself, but only succeeded in Hawk's foot smashing into her chest. The snake demon went flying and landed on the other end of the ring.

"You will pay for that wench!" She yelled and yanked the yellow chain off her neck, holding it in her hand each bead turned into a small dagger. "The agreement was no deadly poisonsss, but nothing againssst paralysssisss." She laughed.

_**You never knocked me down, you never knocked me down, **_

_**You never knocked me down, you never knocked me down.**_

"Shield of Dark Light." Hawk whispered waving a hand in front of her. Following the path her hand took was a shield of light and darkness mixed together to form the color of the morning sky just before dawn. The daggers hit and either broke or fell at her feet.

"Blade of light.

Hilt of night.

Come to me,

My weapon by right."

Hawk mumbled the incantation and a sword appeared in front of her. The handle was pitch black with diamonds, sapphire, rubies, and emeralds decorating it. The Blade was golden like the sky with the first rays of sunlight just peaking over the mountain tops. "My turn bitch." She growled and leapt forward.

Coral dodged as Hawk managed to land several good hits. This lasted only for a few moments until Coral was able to jump into the air and remove her red necklace. The beads transformed into an elegant bow.

"I will not give up that easssily." She said and fired an energy arrow at Hawk. She dodged the arrow and leapt forward to slash the blade across Coral's chest. With a yell she turned and knocked her out with the hilt of her blade.

_**You don't get nothing for nothing, ain't that what they all say?**_

_**We're all fighting for something, but there's a price to pay.**_

"And for good measure…" she mutters tossing Coral out of the ring.

"And Hawk is the winner!" Koto yelled over the mic. Hawk with a satisfied smile walked back to the others and staggered. Kurama caught her shoulders until she was steady.

"I'm fine, just used a lot of energy." She smiled and placed her hand on his arm. Kurama smiled as she walked off.

"Well that was an interesting fight." Hiei said. Kurama nodded.

"Yes indeed. Though I am curious about that sword and the incantation." He said watching the two sisters. Raven seemed upset about something and Hawk was looking down. Hiei nodded his agreement.

"Okay! Will the next two fighters please enter the ring." Koto asked from the stage.

"I shall go next." Kurama said and walked to the fighting area. He nimbly jumped onto the platform and waited for his opponent to be decided. After a moment one of the males walked to the ring.

"Well it seems that Kurama of Team Urameshi and Ringhals of Team Taipan have decided to battle against one another. What can this fight possibly hold in store for us. Hopefully a lot of blood and gore is soon to come." Koto announced.

_**Yeah, you can stand there forever, just take it blow by blow**_

_**Nobody else is the wiser, they just came for the show.**_

Kurama stood across from his opponent. They nodded to each other and got into their stances. Kurama drew a rose out of his hair and transformed it into it's whip form. "Impressssive." Rhingals hissed and leaped forward to attack. Kurama jumped out of the way and landed behind him, slapping the whip down against the flesh on his back several times.

Rhingals hissed and turned around catching the whip as it came down a third time, cutting across his shoulder and into his flesh. "I will not lossse." He said and yanked the rose whip out of Kurama's hand just to have it return to a rose. He threw it to the side and launched himself at Kurama. The fox barely had time to dodge as he attack, still the snake cut him deeply across the chest. He landed in a crouch and held a hand to his wound.

Rhingals took this time to pull something out of his pocket and transformed it into a large scythe. With a grin he leaped in the air and brought the blade of the weapon down on his opponent. Kurama had barely enough time to move out of the way, still the blade of the scythe caught his leg.

_**You never knocked me down, you never knocked me down, **_

_**You never knocked me down, you never knocked me down.**_

"Impressive. I'm surprised that you can wield something like that and still move with your speed." He complimented, sweat beginning to drip down his face and blood trickling down his body from the wounds. "But I must end this now." He whispered. As he waved his hand in front of him, it appeared as nothing happened. Rhingals laughed and flew at him again. Kurama didn't even move as the snake dug his claws into his right shoulder. Upon the contact, vines erupted from the ground and encircled him in their arms. Kurama waved his hand again and the vines squeezed him before depositing him on the ground next to his comrades, outside the ring. Afterwards the vines disappeared.

_**But in the fists of a stranger, there is a shadow of doubt,**_

_**Go on pretend you're a winner, go on sell yourself out**_

"And Kurama from Team Urameshi is the winner!" Koto announced over the microphone. As soon as that was said and half the crowd was cheering, Kurama allowed himself to fall to one knee and held his wounds tightly. "Umm…can we get someone over here to help him out?" Koto asked.

"Kurama!" Hawk, Raven and Hiei yelled and raced to him as he staggered to his feet. They could see his pale face as they reached him.

"I'm alright, I can walk." He assured them. With a nod to each other, they stationed themselves to catch him should he fall. Upon reaching the stadium wall where the boys sat Kurama leaned against it and allowed himself to slide down. Hawk immediately moved to his side with the supplies she needed to clean him up.

"I need to get your shirt off." She said to him firmly. He managed a slight nod.

_**You never knocked me down, you never knocked me down, **_

_**You never knocked me down, you never knocked me down, **_

"Just cut it off, it would be faster." Hiei instructed, keeping an eye on their backs as Raven went to help Hawk. The older sister grabbed one of her knives and began cutting his shirt off in pieces trying not to cause him any more damage. At some point during this he appeared to pass out from blood loss. Hawk began cleaning his chest wounds, bringing small grunts and groans from the fox demon.

"Easy Kurama easy. I'll be done in a few minutes." Hawk continued to whisper to him as she worked. As she began cleaning the wound on his shoulder, he bit back a pained sound that became a groan. Hawk spent the next few minutes cleaning and bandaging his wounds while Raven held him down. Once they were done Koto's voice came over the loud speaker.

_**You never knocked me down, you never knocked me down, **_

_**You never knocked me down, you never knocked me down, **_

"Will the next set of opponents please enter the ring?" She called. Hiei made to move forward, but was stopped once again. This time by Raven instead of Hawk.

"My turn." She told him and walked towards the stage without waiting for a response.

"Be careful onna." Hiei growled and went to check on Kurama again.

"Okay! The opponents are Raven from Team Urameshi and Fer-de-lance from team Taipan. Let's get the show on the road people!" She informed the crowd.

Raven leaped onto the stage and stared at her opponent. "Prepare to lose." She growled.

"I believe I should sssay the sssame for you." Fer-de-lance said. The two of them stood there in a staring contest.

Wolfie: I'm sorry that this took me so long to do, but not only was I having writers block, finals, and loss of internet for over a week, I couldn't figure out a single blasted song I wanted to use for this battle. Every good one I came across, either sucked, didn't work, or I wanted to use later.

Raven: You also left it off at a cliffy. Your readers won't be too happy with that one.

Kurama: Yes, and all my fans will be upset with the fact that you injured me that badly.

Hawk: And what was with that incantation? It was cool.

Wolfie: The readers will either have to get over it or stop reading. But the incantation just sounded interesting, I will explain more about it later.

Yusuke: I heard you got the Three Kings Box set.

Wolfie: Yep!! I got it for Christmas. I was also studying those so I can make my stories better. It also answered a lot of my questions that I had about the show.

Botan: So what song did you end up using for this chapter?

Wolfie: Umm…You Never Knocked Me Down…I think that's what it's called. It's by Jack Ingram if anyone wants to check it out.

Hawk and Botan: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Wolfie: Ja matte ne.


	12. Last Round: Raven and Hiei

Wolfie: hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but after Christmas I began having family problems and needed to move so that took time, then getting back with my bf and finding a job and a bunch of other stupid things plus writers block…but anyways, onto other things! People really seemed to like the last fight so here is the last two fights of this round. Hiei and Raven's battles will soon be done and we can move onto the next round of the tournament.

Botan: Don't you think it's a little soon to be announcing that?

Wolfie: Why? They're going to find out in this chapter anyway.

Hiei: Baka onna.

Wolfie: what was that?!

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Well, while Hiei and Wolfie battle it out, enjoy the next chapter and remember…for the songs to continue for the battles Wolfie needs ideas for songs sent to her.

Wolfie: Yeah!

Yusuke: Here's the disclaimer: Wolfie does not own and will never own YuYu Hakusho… Wait, doesn't that mean she can't own us?

Kurama: Unfortunately, we exist in her mind, so she can claim us as imaginary.

Yusuke: Damn!

Wolfie: Enjoy!

Hiei: ONNA!!!

Wolfie: Gotta go! Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own anything having to do with YuYu Hakusho regarding this story. I only own Raven, Hawk, the storyline and the bad guys/ Tournament dudes.

"blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

--Blah-- Telepathic speaking

_**Blah**_ Song lyrics

_Blah _Dream or flashback

Chapter 12: Raven and Hiei

"Begin!" Koto yelled. Raven yelled and shot a ball of flames at Fer-de-lance. The snake demon dodged it and returned the attack with a spear made completely of water. Raven dodged and flew towards her, striking with her claws.

_**Not like I need to depend upon anyone  
Since I can see the lack of me for me to be at all  
One more anthem for the know it all  
**_

"You will pay for that." Fer-de-lance growled, holding her chest to stop the blood flow.

"I'm sure I will." Raven muttered back and disappeared, reappearing behind her. She grinned, getting ready to end the battle by bringing her fists down on the snake's back. Something about Fer-de-lance's stance confused her, stopping the movement for just a second.

_**I won't be standing up alone I better learn how to crawl  
Learn how to crawl  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor**_

That was all it took and she was elbowed in the stomach from the snake woman. She was left breathless and used her energy to teleport to the other side of the arena.

"I will win thisss battle." Fer-de-lance declared. Raven could hear Hiei yelling something from the side lines, but couldn't make out what it was. She dragged herself to her feet just as the snake backhanded the air, sending blades of water at her, creating shallow cuts along her arms face and legs.

Raven held her ground as blood dripped off of her body. "Shadow blades." She muttered and a handful of black daggers appeared above her. She moved her hand and they flew straight at the snake demon. She dodged most of them, but ended up just as bad off as Raven was.

_**Like I need to defend my own innocence  
So what I did it, I admit it, I played in defence  
One more anthem for the know it all**_

"I will end thisss." The snake demon hissed. Raven scoffed and attacked again. She drew her sword and swung at the snake woman's stomach. Fer-de-lance hissed and dodged the attack, raking her clawed hand down Raven's back and kicked her, causing her to fly out of the ring.

"Raven!" Her team mates yelled, by this time Kuwabara and Yusuke had waken up. Minus the two majorly injured boys, they ran over and examined her.

_**I won't be standing up alone I better learn how to crawl  
Learn how to crawl  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor**_

"I'm fine." She growled and stood up. She was covered in blood, most of which was her own, and sweat. Her eyes were half closed, she was panting and looked about ready to collapse. Slowly she made her way to the edge of the ring and bowed to the snake woman respectively. "You won. Congratulations." She said and fell to her knees, closing her eyes tightly against the pain.

"You fought well yourssself. Thank you for a battle well fought." Fer-de-lance said and limped back to her team.

"Fox." Hiei said quietly.

_**Eight minutes I'm losing it a little bit  
Five minutes your description might be startin' to fit  
Pretty goin' I'm forgetting all that I've ever known  
I won't be standing up alone I better learn how to crawl**_

"I'll take care of her Hiei. Go fight your battle." Kurama answered and with a nod from Hiei the two of them made their way over to Raven, Hawk directly behind them. Hiei glanced at her as he passed by.

"Watch yourself." Raven told him quietly and he assured her with just a glance. As Kurama and Hawk helped her over to Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei entered the ring.

_**Not like I need to depend upon anyone  
Since I can see the lack of me for being here at all  
One more anthem for the know it all  
**_

"Okay! It seems that Hiei has entered the ring! This should be one amazing battle people! His opponent is Adder. Let's see who shall be the winner of this wondrous line up!" Koto called out as Hiei and his opponent faced each other. The koorime removed his cloak and shirt in one quick movement glaring at the snake. "Begin!" She cried and Hiei drew his sword, launching himself at his opponent.

He slashed at the snake demon's head, which was dodged, and followed up by kicking the demon's chest. Adder staggered and hissed at the fire koorime. He swung out at Hiei who barely avoided the attack by doing a one handed backflip landing several feet away.

"Hn, is that all you got you stupid reptile?" The fire koorime taunted. The snake demon hissed and launched himself at Hiei who turned to the side and swung out, cutting Adder's arm. Hiei's opponent cried out and backhanded Hiei across the ring. Hiei growled and shot a blast of flames at the demon.

"It will take more than that to ssstop me!" Adder jeered as he leapt into the air and came down in front of Hiei in order to attack, but was stopped by a blade at his throat, just under his chin.

"How is that?" Hiei growled before looking down at his free arm which had his opponent's claws dug deeply into it.

"I believe you win." Adder hissed and removed his claws harshly, leaving several horrid looking cuts on the koorime's arm.

_**won't be standing up alone I better learn how to crawl  
Learn how to crawl  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor**_

"And the winner is Hiei of team Urameshi! Which after all the wonderous blood shed given to us by these two amazing teams leaves us with Team Urameshi as the winners of this battle!" Koto cried out happily as she jumped back onto the stage for the roaring crowd to see her as she moved to exaggerate what she was saying, her tail and ears moving happily in the spotlight as the two groups gathered up their fallen companions and headed back towards their rooms.

_**Can't stand up alone  
Can't say anything at all  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor  
**_

"Don't worry guys. You'll feel better soon." Hawk told them gently as Kurama, Hiei and her helped Raven, Kuwabara and Yusuke to their separate rooms. Yusuke and Kuwabara passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillows, while Kurama and Hawk attended to them as best they could. Hiei stayed in their room with Raven, gently and quickly cleaning and caring for her wounds as she laid there and watched him.

"Sorry Hiei…I lost…" She breathed to him, her eyes have closed. She was exhausted and only wanted to sleep but the apology seemed important.

"Hn. It's fine onna. Just get some rest. Your sister and Botan will be here soon to heal you a little so you can be ready for the fights tomorrow." He told her as he wrapped one of her more serious wounds.

"Okay Hiei." She whispered before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Wolfie: Damn that sure did take me a long time…come to find out…my writers block was due to the need for lyrics. I've had enough people saying that they like them that I don't want to just stop using them. This one is called…Flat on the Floor…by Nickelback. I know it doesn't fit that well but I'm having trouble finding songs that just flat out work.

Kurama: Um Wolfie…aren't you supposed to be hiding from Hiei?

Wolfie: Um…would you believe me if I said we worked it out?

Kurama: (looking out the window) Not a chance. Hiei is headed here very quickly and he looks angry.

Wolfie: What? I thought he would be knocked out for at least another hour…oh well…bye guys. (runs out the door)

Kurama: Please Read and Review. Ja ne.


	13. The tournament continues in teams?

Wolfie: (Peeks out from behind the wall) Sorry it's been so long…I just haven't been in the mood for writing since I kinda got back together with my boyfriend…on top of that I have a new job, which is so much fun by the way, so I'll try to finish the story when I'm not working or with my boyfriend…let's call him Balisaurius since he uses that name online a lot and I kinda like it. I know I haven't been updating a lot…in fact I haven't really updated in…let's see…August, September, October, November…Four months…that's not too bad I guess (Sweat drops)…oh well, let's see how this goes now…maybe writing will come to me a little easier. How bout we get Balisaurius to come out and say hi?

Balisaurius: (Glares at Wolfie) I hate you and I will get payback.

Wolfie: See just like Hiei. I love you Balisaurius.

(Enter Kurama, Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara)

Botan: Oooh who's the hottie?

Kuwabara: (runs up and grabs my hand) Wolfie will you marry me?

Balisaurius: (grabs me and pulls me away growling): Mine!

Yusuke: Uh, maybe we should start the story before this new guy kills Kuwabaka.

Wolfie: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, but I do own Raven, Hawk and Balisaurius.

Balisaurius: Not yours!

Wolfie: Mine! Nowonwiththestory!

"blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

--Blah-- Telepathic speaking

_**Blah**_ Song lyrics

_Blah _Dream or flashback

Chapter 13: The Tournament Continues…In teams?

Raven woke with a start. She was covered in sweat. The room was dark and as she looked around she could barely make out the image of Hiei sitting in the window and rain pouring down hard outside. She forced herself to sit up even though pain shot through her body causing her to let out a small noise alerting Hiei to the fact that she was awake.

_**Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy **_

"Hn. It's about time Onna. You've been out for almost twelve hours. The next round starts in about three. Will you be ready for it?" He asks not looking at her.

"I'll be ready. How are the others?" She asked as she tried to climb out of bed. Succeeding she stretched out a little and felt that her body was at least a third of the way healed already.

_**There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me**_

"The detective and the baka are in better condition than you are so we should do fine for the next fight. The Fox is in decent fighting condition and your sister has recovered from her energy loss." Hiei stated in a very indifferent voice. "We're going to be teamed up in the next competition but we don't yet know who our opponents are. So you don't have to worry about holding anyone back too much."

"Thanks Hiei." Raven said rolling her eyes. "Now is there anything to eat here I'm starving and I doubt with the bakas around someone didn't stash some food somewhere right?" She asked walking over to him with little pain.

"There's some food in the fridge for you. At least that's what your sister and the fox told me." Hiei told her and left off with that, just continuing to stare out the window into the night. Raven went to the fridge and pulled out a steak and pasta.

_**Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know **_

"Hey, there's ice cream in here!" She said excitedly then realized her mistake. Her eyes widened and she could feel Hiei instantly standing behind her. "Umm did I say ice cream? I meant whip cream…yeah that's it…whipped cream. Hehe." She lied and closed the fridge after grabbing the leftovers out of it. She turned around with her back to the door of the fridge.

"Onna. Move. Now." Hiei growled, his mouth nearly watering from the idea of sweat snow just within his grasp. Raven laughed nervously and moved out of his way towards the microwave and started heating up her food. Hiei grabbed the sweet snow out of the fridge and they went about eating a few minutes later.

Three hours Later in the stadium area

"Alright everyone! Welcome back to the tournament! Today we get to see round two for two amazing teams!" Koto yelled over the microphone. "Our contestants this morning are the victorious TEAM URAMESHI! And there opponents are THE KENNON KLAN! Last night the committee decided that today's battle is going to be three rounds of two on two matches! So let's see how today plays out shall we? As soon as the first group of competitors are ready we will begin are match!"

_**Yeah get off of my back and into my game **_

_**Get out of my way and out of my brain**_

The members from Team Urameshi stood on their side of the ring, looking at their opponents. From what they could see, the other team was made up of human figures. But looks can be deceiving…Something told them that there was more to this team than meets the eye.

"Alright guys, this won't be an easy battle since Botan didn't show up to heal us last night, but I think we can pull it off. Just remember to back each other up. As long as one of us is always in the ring we have a chance so give it your all." Yusuke told them and he stared nervously at the people across the ring. "Good luck out there today." He said as he motioned to Hawk and the two of them walked up to the ring.

"other than Yusuke and Hawk, who's teamed up with whom?" Raven whispered to Hiei as she watched her captain and sister walk up to battle.

_**Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back **_

"You and Kuwabara are teamed up to balance each other out. Kurama and I are together because we can move in sync with each other." He told her and from the tone of his voice she could tell to be quiet and watch the battle. Next to them Kuwabara was muttering something about having a bad feeling about their opponents and that he was glad Yusuke and Hawk were going first to drag out whatever surprise their opponents may have in store. Kurama just stood there watching and analyzing silently.

_**You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can't find a way in  
That's what I'm saying **_

"Aright! Our first battle will consist of the powerful half demon Yusuke Urameshi and Hawk will be against Mephitidae and Thecurus! Let's hope there's lots of violence and bloodshed!" Koto announced as she bounced around in front of the arena excitedly.

Yusuke and Hawk stood on their side of the arena and studied their opponents as Koto rattled on. Mephitidae and Thecurus both wore dark cloaks, but had their faces revealed to everyone. Mephitidae had slicked back white hair, while Thecurus had short brown spiked up hair. The former was taller by half a foot and a bit stalkier. The latter though shorter almost seamed just as muscled but hidden behind a skinny, well-toned body. Mephitidae had red eyes and dark skin, while Thecurus had dark tanned skin and brown eyes.

"Alright, you've been informed of the rules for team battles. Now on with the show! Begin!" Koto yelled as she jumped out of the ring.

_**Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know**_

Yusuke charged up his spirit gun as he ran to the left while Hawk ran to the right as she formed a shadow dagger in one hand and one of light in the other. Both fighters kept on alert even though the new enemy didn't seem to even flinch as they approached.

"spirit gun!" Yusuke cried as he fired a shot out at Mephitidae. At the last second the two challengers leaped out of the way of both Yusuke's and Hawk's attacks, giving Hawk a split second to jump out of the way of Yusuke's attack. "Dammit!" Yusuke yelled at almost hitting his friend.

--I'm fine Yusuke. We just have to be careful of their tricks next time is all.-- Hawk told him telepathically. Yusuke, not possessing this ability just nodded and fired his shotgun attack at Mephitidae, who dodged all but the last shot which Yusuke had held back.

_**Oh, get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain**_

Hawk threw one of her daggers at Thecurus to distract him which he turned halfway around to dodge, barely missing his shoulder getting cut. He didn't see Hawk in front of him until it was too late and he already had her foot to his chin. The kick sent him flying halfway across the ring, almost to the edge. He stood up rubbing his chin and gave a quick flex of his muscles. Instantly sharp spikes of different sizes appeared through his clothing all along the back of his body from his neck down to his waist and the back of his arms. "surprised?" He asked Hawk who remained emotionless.

"Not really what I was expecting but I think I can still defeat you fairly easily. I haven't seen a demon from the Porcupine clans in a long time…I almost thought they were wiped out." She told him with a shrug.

"My tribe was almost wiped out, there's only a handful of us left." Thecurus said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I will not be defeated here as well!" He yelled after a moment, his voice mostly a growl, as he attempted to ram Hawk with his spiky shoulder.

Hawk barely dodged the attack and sent her other knife towards his back, which he blocked with just a shiver of his muscles. With a grin he turned around, his arms protecting the weak areas of his body. Putting together a quick strategy she contacted Yusuke. --Yusuke, I'm gonna distract this guy enough that he's gotta leave an opening on his body. Do you think you can fire a hit on him quick enough to knock him out of the ring?-- She asked as she dodged her spiny enemies attacks.

'yeah I think so, skunk boy here is a little slow, I think I can get around him in time…go for it now!' he thought hard, knowing that she was still listening waiting for his reply. Hawk threw several daggers in the direction of Thecurus, curious about Yusuke's comment on "skunk boy" but putting in the back of her mind for the moment.

_**Get out of my face or give it your best shot **_

Just as she predicted, Thecurus had to use his arms to block the daggers and a bright blue ball of energy followed behind them hitting him just as he lifted his hands to defend his face from the attack. The spirit gun hit him hard enough to send him flying out of the ring with some cuts and nasty burns on his chest and stomach, knocking him out. In the background they can hear Koto describing the fight and announcing that Thecurus was out of the ring and out of the battle.

Her enemy defeated, Hawk turned to Mephitidae in order to help Yusuke who was slightly torn up and bleeding from a wound on his arm. Hawk could see what he meant by skunk boy now that she was looking at their opponent his previous cloak now removed, there was a white striped black tail behind him. "Not a problem." Hawk muttered to herself and ran up silently behind the skunk and tackled him, throwing him off balance, long enough for Yusuke to knock him down to the floor. Hawk grabbed him instantly by the arm and threw him out of the ring.

_**I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back **_

"The winners, Yusuke and Hawk of Team Urameshi!" Koto cried. "not much bloodshed, but that was an exciting match, don't you think folks?!" She asked and continued to rattle on ask Yusuke and Hawk walked out of the ring grinning. Kurama and Kuwabara congratulated them, while they received approving looks from Hiei and Raven, which the latter gave a small smile to them.

As Koto called for the next contestants, Kurama and Hiei made their way up to the battle area. Two more members from team Kennon entered opposite of them. One had two horns coming out of his head about eight inches, he had pale skin and brown hair, he was kinda thin almost scrawny looking. His partner wasn't much darker. She had slicked back hair that was almost a silver color and was considerably smaller than the male. Koto announced the two as Oryx and Elanus in respective orders of course.

Hiei and Kurama glanced at each other as they waited for Koto's rambling to finish about the four fighters and to announce the start of the fight. They knew their strategy, Hiei would attack with speed and distract them enough to let Kurama get his attacks in. Kurama was still slightly injured from his last battle and that was going to be a great disadvantage towards them. Hiei was there to protect him.

_**Oh, if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know**_

Finally Koto called for them to start. Hiei took off zigzagging towards their opponents while Kurama prepared his rose whip and an attack involving thorns being on the ground like tacks. Hopefully by the time the enemy noticed them it would be too late and the thorns released their hidden ability. Elanus took to the air, jumping over Hiei as he continued towards her partner Oryx. She used a small whirlwind to blow away Kurama's thorns and nearly his rose whip.

_**Get off, Get off (yeah)  
Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain**_

Hiei swung his sword towards Oryx's chest. Oryx dodged it and sent a punch towards Hiei hitting him dead center in his chest, throwing the small fire demon halfway across the ring. Hiei slid to a stop just in time to see Oryx charging towards him at full speed. With a small grin the fire demon quickly thought up a plan. Right before the antelope demon hit him Hiei moved around him in a black blur and helped him the rest of the way off the fighting arena with a good kick to his back, which sent him into the wall about 50 ft away. With a smirk Hiei looked to see how Kurama was doing.

_**  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
You know this train is coming off this track  
Get off of my back **_

Kurama dodged attack after attack during the time Hiei was fighting their other opponent and simply studied Elanus's attacks. Occasionally he'd send out his own counter attack and lay a blow on her which only sent her into a rage as she could not hit him more than once or twice. Finally seeing a pattern in her attacks, Kurama's rosewhip let out a loud crack as it bit into his opponent's flesh, splattering blood around the arena and leaving a large cut along the hawk demon's back and shoulder. From behind her Hiei, having finished off his opponent, came up behind her and knocked her out with a hard blow to the back of her neck before she even knew what was happening. Not wanting to waste any time, or risk her waking up, Hiei set her outside the arena, leaving them with the battle being won._**  
Yeah get off of my back  
Get off, (yeah) (ohh)**_

Koto called for the next teams while Kurama and Hiei headed towards their allies. Finally, the fight was over. They'd won 4-0 with only two battles fought. This was a relief to the Urameshi team seeing as their next two fighters were the weakest team member and the most injured one.

"Good job guys" Hawk said congratulating Hiei and Kurama while Koto talked about the fighters from the next two teams in battle, but everyone drowned her out as they started to make their way to the hotel dining room for a well deserved meal.

_**Get off, get off, get off, get off,  
Get off, get off, get off,  
Get off of my back**_

_**

* * *

**_

Wolfie: Okay, so this one took me longer than I thought it would…again… I'll try and update my chapters more often if I can.

Balisaurius: Sure you will. (nibbles on neck) if I'm not there distracting you.

Wolfie: (Blushes and shoves him off) Um…yeah sure…and if

(Door burst open with Hiei standing there obviously angry)

Hiei: ONNA!!

Wolfie: Ummm…gotta go! Bye! (kisses Balisaurius's cheek and runs out the door with Hiei hot on her trail)

Balisaurius: Better go save her…Please read and review.


	14. A bittersweet surprise

Wolfie: Drum roll please my love

Balisaurus: No.

Wolfie: Aww, you're no fun. Besides I feel bad. I've abandoned my readers for a long time…if I even have any left.

Kurama: Well it is kind of discouraging when you don't have any reviews for you last chapter.

Hiei: (Growls) I want Yukina back!!

Balisaurus: Hun, maybe you should just get on with the story now?

Wolfie: Sure, okay all, enjoy the next chapter. And I promise to try and actually finish this story.

--Whatever-- Means talking mentally with someone

' whatever' is mentally talking to whoever's self

" Whatever" is talking regularly

_Whatever _is used during a dream or a flashback.

Chapter 14: A bittersweet Surprise

After a few days of rest the gang was all together again for the next battle of the tournament. As they waited to meet their next opponents a message was delivered to them by a tournament official. "What does it say?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked crowding close to Kurama who received the letter.

"It says 'You have done well and I shall reward you after this match. Should you win you will be permitted to see the girls Yukina and Keiko for a brief period of time. But should you lose, all deals are off and they will be given to my men as I promised before. Good luck with the match. Signed, Muteki.' Kurama read to them all. Everyone could hear Hiei growling softly.

"That bastard, who does he think he is?" Yusuke yelled and punched the wall. Kuwabara nodded, shaking in anger. Kurama was busy reading the message again. Hawk and Raven stood apart from the others having a silent conversation until the opponents were announced. Hiei just leaned against the wall planning his own thoughts of sweet revenge. The next round went by fairly quickly due to the fact that everyone was eager to see their friends safe and alive. No one paid any real attention to their opponents.

Kuwabara being the first to step up was knocked out and defeated almost instantly. Yusuke and Kurama quickly ran over and carried him back checking his head for the damage his opponent's blow might have caused. Though with his heard head there was barely even a bump to show where he was hit and he woke up minutes later, though more than a little lost and confused as to what happened. While Yusuke took the _kind _liberty to explain, Raven went up for the next battle.

Raven's battle lasted nearly an hour as she was matched against another shadow demon who moved almost as fast as Hiei, and even harder to catch as he used his demonic claws to cause cuts that seemed to just appear on her body. But thanks to Hiei's training she was able to follow him and sped towards the demon just in time to kick him out of the ring.

Hawk managed to finish her battle fairly quickly and receiving almost no damage. Her opponent was slow and had a large weakness against light energy. Hawk noticed this and used it to every advantage she could. She easily surrounded the arena in balls of light, blinding the demon along with everyone watching. The demon regained his sight as he was thrown outside the ring and into the wall.

Yusuke had lots of trouble defeating his opponent due to the fact that he was concerned and excited about his chance to see Keiko again and lost the battle. After using several badly aimed spirit guns and one lucky shotgun blast he returned almost collapsing before he could reach his teammates even more upset than when he had started.

Kurama only paid attention to the other fighter long enough to determine his weakness and was reprimanded once or twice by Yoko for losing his focus, his only consolation was the fact that he won his battle without too much interference from a certain fox demon.

Hiei killed his enemy by nearly destroying the whole ring with his fire attacks, his renewed anger at Yukina's capture once again taking over his clear thinking. If not for his superior speed and reflexes the fire koorime would have almost certainly lost his battle against the final opponent, which would've ended in a tie. But the determined little fire demon pulled through, slicing his enemy in half in a small attempt to release some of his anger.

Having won the Urameshi team received another letter telling them to meet the girls out in the courtyard behind the hotel. Botan met them as they were coming out of the arena to heal their injuries as best she could, leaving Raven only slightly injured afterwards but everyone else fully healed. After she was done the seven of them rushed to the field as fast as they could to see the girls dressed in beautiful kimonos.

"Keiko/Yukina!" everyone but Raven and Hiei yelled as they rushed forward only to be stopped by several guards, all at least medium to high A level ranking. One guard stepped forward.

"You shall have half an hour with the women before they will be removed. Surrounding them is a force field that prevents spirit or demon abilities being used and the girls from leaving until it is removed. All weapons must be left outside the circle, you are welcome to leave a member of your group outside the circle fully armed if you desire protection. You may now proceed. Enjoy your visit for it may be your last." The leader said and stepped back allowing the others room to move forward.

--Now would be a perfect time to tell Yukina your secret Hiei.-- Raven told the koorime silently. She could already tell that Hiei was more than willing to stay outside the circle to protect the others. She herself was thinking of doing the same thing. She had no real connection to Yukina or Keiko and could see from where she was the girls were okay. Besides, she trusted her sister's safety to no one but herself and Hiei.

--Hn, mind your own business onna.-- He replied even though he was starting to think she was right. After they got out of this mess he was seriously thinking about telling her.

--fine, whatever-- She grumbled and motioned for Hawk and Botan to go ahead and spend time with the girls. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara eagerly moved forward to see the girls.

--Any Idea why this guy is being so generous as to let us see the girls without setting a trap?-- Raven asked Hiei. She was still puzzling over the reasons in her mind as to the advantages of doing this kind of thing while she kept a close eye on her sister, their companions, and the guards.

--To throw us off maybe?--Hawks voice broke in. Being sisters it was nearly impossible to keep anything hidden from the other after centuries of growing up with their minds interlocked.

--Hn, seems most likely. He's wanting us to get over-confident or in some way mess us up in the finals next week. It must be some way of messing with our minds.-- Hiei said as he continued to ponder other possibilities. The three of them quietly left each other's minds and continued what they were doing until the half hour was up.

"Alright, time is up." the head guard said to Yusuke. "I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the circle. Your abilities shall be returned to you upon leaving." Yusuke and the others said their farewells and made their promises before stepping out of the circle. Raven could feel Hiei's tension increase at the thought of them taking Yukina away again. It was all Raven could do to convince him that he would only do more harm than good by attacking now.

Everyone watched as the demons stepped back into the force field. It began to get darker and darker around the girls and the guards as they were transported in a small ball of shadows to a place a large distance away. Hiei attempted to track them but the force field seemed to have some kind of cloaking device surrounding it preventing his jagan from following their trail.

Heavy hearted the reikai tentei made their way back to the hotel in order to rest from their battle and prepare themselves as best they could for the next and final battle ahead of them. No one said a word on the way back, everyone lost in thoughts. All anyone could agree on was soon they would have the girls back and get their revenge.

Shortly after getting back to the hotel, Hawk, Kurama and Botan go out food shopping for their teammates in an attempt to cheer them up. Everyone sat around quietly. Yusuke and Kuwabara were half heartedly playing a game of poker, Hiei was in the windowsill staring outside not really seeing anything and Raven was sitting on the floor next to him with her back to the wall.

None of this was making sense to anyone. Other than kidnapping the girls, throwing the detectives into this tournament, and the threatening letters, Muteki didn't seem like any of the other bad guys they've gone up against who have done similar things. He hasn't made an attack on them since they've been here, he's allowed them to see the girls, again without trapping them. According to the boys, he's taken extremely good care of the girls, even allowing them out into the garden daily, though he's never actually shown his face to them he'd even come to check on their needs every few days or so. What kind of villain does that? No one even had an answer.

While Raven and Hiei were pondering on these kind of things Kurama and the girls came back from their shopping. As they began unloading everyone started crowding around them seeing what they bought. There was several cartons of ice cream for Hiei, chips, cookies, and other kinds of junk food for the boys, some jerky and chocolate stuff (cereal, bars, etc.) for Botan, Raven and hawk, some snacks for Kurama and then stuff to make dinner with. Everyone grabbed their treats and went back to what they were doing while Kurama and Botan began working on dinner. Hawk walked over and joined the boys in their poker game, Raven watching her with a small smile on her face.

--You care a lot for her don't you?--Hiei's voice asked. Raven looked up to see him slowly eating his ice cream.

--Yeah, I do. She's my sister, we grew up together. We protect each other.-- Raven said smiling. --Our father and her mother died shortly after she was born. It was my job to keep her safe. I couldn't have been more than five or so but I promised father I would.--

--I'm sorry.-- Hiei said looking away. Raven could tell that he was upset she just wasn't sure why. And what did he have to be sorry for.

--Why are you sorry? What happened to my family isn't your fault. What could you have done anyway?-- She asked.

--I didn't get back in time to save your father. I looked for you for a few years before I lost all trace of you and had to stop. Didn't your father ever tell you anything about me?-- He demanded. Raven stopped to think back on that day for a moment.

--Actually, yes he did. He told me to find a demon named Hiei Jaganshi also called the forbidden child. I see now he meant for me to find you. I tried looking, but I was extremely slowed down by Hawk.-- Raven confessed then thought back a little more. --We finally found a group of demons who hadn't heard of our father and was willing to take in two orphaned demon girls. We stayed with then for about ten years or so until Hawk was old enough to defend herself a little and then we left. I'd finally given up on finding the forbidden child. It seems now I shouldn't have, but nothing I can do about it now.--

Before Hiei could reply Kurama's voice interrupted him. "Okay everyone, dinner is ready now. Let's eat and then get some rest." He said and everyone came into the kitchen to get a plate. Raven and Hiei's conversation all but forgotten as they talked over dinner sharing stories and joking with each other for a change. After dinner everyone got cleaned up and went to bed early.

* * *

Wolfie: Okay, there you go everyone. I got chapter 14 done and even gave a little inside to Raven and Hawk's past.

Yusuke: Wow, you sure got Hiei to talk a lot there.

Wolfie: I know, he's a little ooc, but I needed to get Raven started on her story somehow.

Hiei: What do I care about some baka onna?

Wolfie: (Hits Hiei upside the head with a frying pan nearly knocking him out) Be nice Hiei! Oops. (Sweatdrops) hehe

Hiei: (Growls) Onna! (Pulls out his sword)

Wolfie: (Gulps) Um please read and review while I run from a pissed off Hiei. Ja ne! (Rushes out the door with Hiei hot on her heels.)


	15. A battle of bats and spiders

Wolfie: Yay! I've got readers and a review! I'm happy so this might actually become a long chapter for me. Isn't that great guys? (All the guys are behind her tied up)

Botan: Um Wolfie? Do you think that's the smartest idea? Especially when Hiei is involved?

Wolfie: Nope but they can deal with it until they find a way out for themselves.

Raven: Wasn't there something else you wanted to tell them baka?

Wolfie: Oh yeah *taps finger on chin* what was it again?

Keiko: *hits Wolfie upside the head* What she means to say is, she worked a little harder to try and find good demons for the rest of the story so hopefully she might actually manage a little more detail on the opponents and the battles and whatever else calls for more OCs.

Wolfie: Oh yeah, thanks Keiko. *Turns to Yukina* Yukina would you be so kind as to read the disclaimer for us today?

Yukina: *Nods* of course. Wolfie does not own Yu Yu Hakusho only Hawk, Raven, their parents, the bad guys and anyone else not part of the original series.

Wolfie: Nicely done Yukina. Now on with the story!!!!

--Whatever-- Means talking mentally with someone

' Whatever' is thinking

" Whatever" is talking regularly

_Whatever _is used during a dream or a flashback

Chapter 15: A battle of Bats and Spiders?

*Prelude*

It's been a week since the Urameshi team met with the girls and succeeded through the semi-finals in the tournament. Now it's come down to the most important fight in the tournament. The Finals. By winning this round and therefore the tournament they will have succeeded in their mission of getting the girls back safe and sound. Now it is time for the team to meet their opponents.

_**Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
**__**I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  
**__**But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
**__**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**_

*Story*

"Okay, we're down to the Tournament Finals. Who's gonna go home with the trophy and who is going to become the losers?!" Koto yelled over the microphone, pumping the crowd. "It's finally come down to two teams. Team Urameshi, led by their captain, Urameshi Yusuke, and Team Hikoshi, led by their captain Rikoshugi! It looks like both teams are here and time for the final battle to begin!!!" She yelled dancing around as she announced the teams and their members to the crowd.

"Is everyone ready?" Yusuke asked, beads of sweat already beginning to form on his face. His team mates nodded knowing what was to come. "We have to win this tournament. Our friends our counting on us. So let's give it our all! For Keiko and Yukina!" Yusuke cried raising his fist in the air. The others, sans Hiei, Kurama and Raven, joined in with their battle cries.

_**I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon.  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you.  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end.**_

"we're behind you all the way Yusuke. Don't worry, we'll win this tournament and get our friends back." Kurama told him gently once they calmed down. Yusuke nodded and they all turned to the arena as the first opponent entered the ring.

"he's mine." Hiei said stoically and walked up to the ring.

"okay! Our first opponents appear to be Hiei from team Urameshi and Ressha of Team Hikoshi! Alright everyone knows the rules of this battle. No outside help, so your teammates can't save you if you get into trouble until the end of the round. A defeat counts by: Ring out, submission, or death. This is the last round of the tournament people let's make it worthwhile!!!" The crowd cheered at the speech and the battle began.

Ressha was a female demon. She had red, demonic looking skin. Eight long, slightly curved horns on her head. Black wings that hung low on her back. White eyes. A black and red female version of samurai armor and held a black halberd in her hand. She was tall, her boots making her even taller than Kuwabara. "Are you ready to battle me forbidden one?" She asked as she walked onto the arena. Hiei merely nodded and drew his sword in a neutral stance.

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might, kryptonite **_

"Begin!!" Koto yelled and ran a safe distance away from the stage where she could still see the battle to give her play by play on it to the spectators.

Ressha brought her weapon up and charged at Hiei. The fire demon dodges. 'She's fast. Nearly as fast as me. If I'm not careful this could end quickly, and not in my favor.' He told himself as he attempted an attack right after she swung, leaving an opening.

"Very good forbidden one. You have learned your skills well. Let's see how strong you really are." She laughed at him and disappeared. "let's put your abilities to the test." She whispers, her voice echoing slightly as she appears behind him. She does a spin kick that sends the fire koorime flying across the stadium, nearly falling off the edge. Hiei stands up and wipes a small trickle of blood from his lip.

"That was not nice." Hiei mocks and pulls back his fist. "Fist of the mortal Flame!" He cried and hit the demoness with it, which brought her to her knees as he knocked the breath out of her and started to create a hole in her stomach.

_**You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep.  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down. You stumbled  
in and bumped your head, and if not  
for me THEN you'd be dead.  
**_

Ressha Smiled and gave off a small chuckle. "I know why you are here Hiei. I know the reason you are fighting in this tournament when you truly just want to be left in peace. I know the only reason you have to live anymore." She taunted obviously trying to mess with his head and cause him to make mistakes. "I am Muteki's fifth in command. I know all your secrets Hiei Jaganashi, wielder of the Jagan eye. I know all about little Yukina."

Hiei started. He didn't want anyone knowing about Yukina. "If you do any harm to her, I don't care what the circumstances, if you manage to survive this tournament I will come back to kill you, slowly and painfully." He growled getting angry, when Raven's voice entered his mind.

_**I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground.  
**_

--Hiei, she's just trying to mess with you. It's all a trick. Don't let her cloud your mind with anger. Yukina is fine, you saw her yourself last week. You would know if something was wrong with her regardless of the barrier. She is your twin sister. You have a close bond. We will get them back.-- She promised. --the others are just as torn up as you are about her. Yusuke is in love with Keiko and she was taken away from him. Kuwabara can't help protect females of any race and is in love with Yukina. Kurama is your best friend, he has the same need and desire to protect the girls that we all have. Yukina and Keiko have become my friends, therefore I am responsible for their protection as much as you or anyone. Even if you lose this battle, we will still win and get the girls back. We will save Yukina and kill anyone that harms her.--

--Hn. You know it and I'm going to personally rip anyone who has touched…them…a new asshole for doing so.-- He replied, hesitantly adding Keiko under his protection.

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might, kryptonite**_

--that's great Hiei, now defeat this bitch and…WATCH OUT!!!-- Raven yelled mentally causing Hiei to flinch, barely avoiding a killing blow that had him almost knocked out. He was so distracted by his conversation and his worry for Yukina that he lost focus on the battle. Ressha had sent her Halberd out in an arch and instead of hitting him with the edge of the blade, him dodging only got him hit by the side of it. Hiei Stumbled back a couple steps before feeling the edge of the ring under his foot. His eyes widen as he brought his sword up to block the next blow from his opponents weapon.

Still in a daze he could barely hold his ground as the blade inched closer to his face. He pushed her back a step and nearly escaped before she performed a spin kick that knocked him out of the ring. The crowed, his team mates and even Hiei was extremely surprised. It has been such a long time since he truly lost in a battle. Slowly he got up and sheathed his sword, acknowledging that the demon won. He feared the worst for his sister. He did his best to save her, but with being so close and having such strong enemies, he allowed his fears and anger to distract him. Angrily he sheathed his sword and joined his teammates, sending angry mental images to Ressha.

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might, kryptonite  
**_

"hahaha! The Great Hiei Jaganshi! You have been defeated, aren't you acting a little childish with these harmless threats?" Ressha jeered as Koto made her comments about the match, subtly insulting the Urameshi team. "How could you ever believe you would get the ice maiden and your worthless human slut back? It's so pathetic really." She laughed at them as she walked off the arena.

"That bitch!" Yusuke growled. "I'll show her. We'll get the girls back and I'll personally rip her limb from limb."

Koto voice was just white noise as the next opponents entered the ring. Everyone was either checking on Hiei trying to calm Yusuke down or glaring at the other team. The next person to step up was a male demon. "…Alright team Urameshi, your fighter please!" the kitsune's voice finally broke through.

The demon was actually pretty short, about 5'. His torso was mostly bare with his arms and hands wrapped all the way up with beige colored shoulder and wrist guards that appeared to be made of leather. He wore matching boots, a pair of green trousers and a belted skirt that reached to his ankles. His hair was a slightly darker shade of green than his trousers and a horn stuck out on either side of his head as if they were more decoration than weapons. The most defining thing about him though was the set of spider legs coming out of his back, all perfectly proportioned and moving independently but he didn't seem to rely on them for movement.

"That's disgusting!" Kuwabara cried when he finally came out of his shock. The spider demon turned to his voice and pointed.

"You. I wish to battle you unless you are too cowardly to fight me. I will take no other challenger and if you do not fight, I will automatically win." The demon declared. " I am Kumo and I officially challenge the human to fight me!"

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might, kryptonite**_

"What?!" Kuwabara yelled. "He can't do that can he? It can't be in the rule book! And if it ain't in the rules I don't have to do it!" He finished smugly.

"Actually…" Koto started. "it is in the rules, and I quote. 'if the fighter of one team should directly challenge a fighter from the opposing team to a duel in a public setting with more than 20 witnesses the opposing team must accept the challenge or forfeit the battle. The only exception to this rule is if both teams agree in the beginning to accept no direct challenges to one teammate and that a fighter can choose whether to accept so long as he has already battled once during the match.' unqoute. Therefore if the human Kuwabara, Kazuma does not accept the challenge and as he has not yet fought this match the Urameshi team will lose this round in the finals."

"Tch! Fine I'll do it." Kuwabara muttered and shakily walked up to the ring.  
_**  
Yeah!  
**_

Kuwabara entered the ring and as soon as the battle started he went running for the demon. Kumo gave off a low chuckle. "Pathetic human. You are no match for me. I guess you aren't as powerful as I first thought. Oh well this will be over quickly at least." Kumo spit out a web-like substance that flew straight towards Kuwabara and wrapped around his wrists and legs stopping him in place. As much as Kuwa grunted and pulled he could not get free.  
--Kuwabara your spirit sword should cut through it like butter. Spider webs are very flammable and the heat your sword produces should be enough to set you free.-- Hawk sent to him and he felt the touch of Raven and Hiei's minds as well.

'right my spirit sword should do the trick.' He told him self and summoned the weapon as Kumo walked steadily towards him. Sword in hand he cut his right hand free, but with no time to do anything else he had to think quickly.

"well now…you will make a very nice treat. I haven't had human blood in years." The spider taunted as he reached the human unsuspecting of the escape. "I have almost forgotten how good they taste. Too bad I can't just pack you away for later, but the flavor will be lost." he laughed as he came only a few feet from Kuwabara.

"Yeah? Well this is one human who will make sure you never taste anything again." Kuwa cried as he swung the sword from behind his back and cut off the unsuspecting spider's head. Kumo hadn't seen the weapon until the last second, locked in a bloodlust, and lost several legs along with his head in an attempt to protect himself. His body hesitated a few seconds before sliding to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Well that's done…huh? I'm still trapped!" He shrieked and quickly cut away the incredibly strong cords holding him and walking back to his comrades.

"Kazuma Kuwabara is the winner!" Koto announced. "will the next opponents please step into the ring."

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might, kryptonite  
**_

"Good job Kuwabara!" Hawk cried and clapped him on the shoulder. And the rest of the group congratulated him a second later. Even Hiei gave a small nod in approval, holding back his thoughts for later.

_**Woahawoahawoahhhhhhhhhhh  
Woahawoahawoahhhhhhhhhhh  
Woahawoahawoahhhhhhhhhhh**_

* * *

Wolfie: Wow! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with work, boyfriend, school, parents, holidays…okay, you get the idea…I'm gonna try really hard to finish this story. *looks over her shoulder* oops gotta go now…Hiei's escaping! Please Read and Review! *rushes out the door*


	16. Nothing but lies

Wolfie: Hi guys. Alright I've got another chapter up! Yay me! Oh and Hiei and I are in a mutual agreement. We're ignoring each other.

Botan: Is that really what happened?

Wolfie: Yup, now everyone read and enjoy.

--Whatever-- Means talking mentally with someone

' whatever' is thinking

" Whatever" is talking regularly

_Whatever _is used during a dream or a flashback

Chapter 16: Nothing but lies

_**Are you having trouble keeping up?  
Seeing this thing through?  
I want to know who you're running from,  
Me or you?  
**_

"Okay, well that was a little quick." The announcer pouted. "With the next opponents please step up to the ring?" She called out as the other side's next opponent stepped up.

"Sheesh, why couldn't I get him?" Kuwabara whined as he saw the next opponent had a fox appearance. "I hate spiders! They creep me out with all those legs. It's just not right!" He complained as they examined their new foe to determine who would fight him.

The girl was a full on fox that walked on two legs and looked almost human. She had red fur covering her body with white tips on her ears and tail. Her shirt was black and showed her mid drift. It had white writing that said "vixen" on it. She wore white jeans that fit snuggly against her body, showing off her generous hips and had a black chocker that greatly resembled a collar. Each ear was pierced three times on either side and sported gold rings.

_**You're too confused to open up,  
Feel the way I do  
I want to know who you're thinking of  
Cause I really have no clue**_

"I will fight." She said with a soft voice that made Kuwabara stare at her. Hawk growled and headed towards the arena.

--Be careful sister. Something is not right about her. She seems too gentle to have gotten this far.-- Raven warned as she watched her sister prepare for the oncoming fight.

--I will Raven, no need to worry.-- She said and directed her thoughts towards Hiei. --Can you read anything useful in her mind? Raven and I both think something is off.--

Hiei paused and tried to enter the vixen's mind. --Grr. I can't get in. She's got some kind of barrier around her mind that I can't get through.-- He growled frustrated.

--Alright, thanks for trying Hiei.-- She said as she began to focus on her opponent.

"Okay it appears that our two fighters are Petenshi of Team Hikoshi and Hawk of Team Urameshi! I wonder what we can expect from these two fighters. Both are master thieves and amazing fighters! Let this battle begin!" Koto cried and bounced off the stage onto her new pedestal that over looked the battle field.

_**Another game of charades  
Don't you know everybody plays?  
I don't want to lose to you that way  
Maybe we'll be different this time around  
Maybe we'll be different I don't know  
Don't want to strangle this, so I'm holding back for now  
**_

Hawk slowly circled her opponent keeping careful eye contact. "I hear you are here because of the human girl and the ice maiden." Petenshi taunted in a sickeningly sweet voice that seemed to make it's way to the whole team. "You know you'll never see them. I heard that they were dead and gone." She continued. Hiei nearly leapt onto the stage in a fit of rage. Kurama and Raven ignored her words knowing it wasn't true. Yusuke and Kuwabara were so distraught that they both started feeling light headed.

"no they can't be gone. I won't Believe it." Yusuke said getting more confident. "I won't believe it!" He finally cried out giving Kuwabara confidence. Soon he was joining in with Yusuke, dislodging the vixen's voice from their ears.

"You lie!" Hawk cried and flew at the vixen. She felt her fist connect with flesh, but lost her footing as her opponent disappeared.

_**  
Calm down, don't take it too far  
I know only time can heal scars  
So I'm ready when you are, when you are  
I'm ready when you are  
Don't want any false starts  
I can do without the time apart  
So I'm ready when you are, when you are  
I'm ready when you are  
**_

Sweet laughter came around the stage. "Would you really hurt me Hawk? I thought you liked me." it was Keiko's voice. Hawk turned around unnerved to see Keiko standing behind her. Confused she looked around trying to figure out what she missed.

--Hawk! She's a shifter!-- Kurama's voice broke into her mind. --Don't let her fool you no matter who she changes into. It's still her body. She'll revert back to herself if she's killed or knocked out.--

--That explains that, but how do I hit her when she turns into my friends? The ones I swore to protect? Even if I know it's not them she still makes it look like them.-- Hawk said a little desperate for help.

--Hawk. If we win then we can get the girls and go home.-- Raven's voice broke through. --You have to take her out. She's fast but you're faster. Catch her and all you have to do is knock her out of the ring. Think you can do that?--

--yeah I think so.--Hawk answered feeling a little better. She didn't have to kill the fox, just make it so she can't fight.

--Good, now kick that bitches ass!-- Raven cried out with force, cheering Hawk up.

_**  
Are you having trouble keeping up?  
You know that I will wait  
I wonder if it's good enough  
To make you stay  
You're too confused to open up**_

"Hawk? Is there something wrong?" Petenshi asked in Keiko's voice. She slowly moved closer to Hawk in an attempt to throw her out of the ring.

"Stop. You are not Keiko. She's locked up and in need of my help. I won't fall for your tricks." Hawk declared gaining confidence. Petenshi changed back into her natural form.

"So you don't want to play? Well I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." She grinned and her whole appearance changed from sweet to evil. She rushed Hawk who dodged and kicked her in the back sending the vixen to the edge of the ring, but not quite out of it. With a growl she leaped into the air flipping backwards and landed next to Hawk.

They engaged in a series of punches and kicks leaving marks and scratching each other trying to gain control of the ring. Suddenly Haw took a step to the side and felt air under the heel of her foot. 'Oh no not good.' She thought just before dodging a punch from the vixen. She was trapped on the edge of the ring and had no way of getting out of it.

--Sorry Raven, Kurama. I screwed up.-- She told them just before she missed a kick from her opponent that sent her flying out the ring and into the arena wall.

"And Petenshi is the winner. Wow that was interesting for a fist fight…" Koto yelled and began rambling while the Urameshi team raced to help Hawk.

_**You don't know what to say  
Well you can tell me if you think it's love  
I won't be far away  
**_

"I'm okay." Hawk said and watched as Kurama entered the ring to face their next opponent. She was a blond with small red wings similar to a bat's. Her legs were covered from the top of her red leather boots to just above the knee in red scales. Her hands were clawed and covered up to her elbows in a similar fashion. Her private areas were barely cover by more scales. The boys saw her and started to drool, nearly dropping Hawk as they helped her up. The only thing that knocked them out of their trance was her startled cry.

"Okay up next is Kurama Minamino from Team Urameshi, also known as the great Yoko Kurama, and Reikoku of team Hikoshi. Let's see some blood people!" She yelled giving her usual demand.

_**Another game of charades  
Don't you know everybody plays?  
I don't want to lose to you that way  
Maybe we'll be different this time around  
Maybe we'll be different I don't know  
Don't want to strangle this, so I'm holding back for now**_

Kurama faced his opponent and pulled his signature rose from his hair. 'she smells of sulfur and embers. I'm guessing a fire demon of some sort.' He thought as he examined her and her stance. 'Hm…weak on her left side. Interesting. That could come in handy.'

Reikoku let out a shrill cry and flew into the air, gaining her desired altitude she swooped down and struck at Kurama, leaving a small scratch on his cheek. As she pulled up she threw several fire balls at him, causing him to leap across the arena. At his first leap he swung his hand and a whip appeared in it. He frowned and swung at the girl as she swooped down for another attack having not yet noticed the new weapon.  
_**  
Calm down, don't take it too far  
I know only time can heal scars  
So I'm ready when you are, when you are**_

Kurama swung the whip at her and it wrapped around her left wing. Having finally noticed the whip she cried out and send another fire ball directly at the fox. Kurama dodged once again and jerked on the whip slamming the little demon onto the arena floor about a foot from the edge.

"Is that all you got?" Reikoku asked as she stood up. Her left wing was now useless for the time being and was bleeding badly from the thorns. "That was no more than a scratch. I can defeat you on the ground just as easily as in the air."

"You are welcome to try." Kurama said with a mock bow. His eyes turning golden. "I would love for you to try." He continued in an attempt to anger her.

_**I'm ready when you are  
Tied down  
Don't want any false starts  
I can do without the time apart  
So I'm ready when you are, when you are  
I'm ready when you are**_

"You'll pay for that fox. I will tear you to shreds." She yelled and Koto started to get excited as she chattered at the background in hopes of blood, guts and gore. "No body mocks me! No body do you hear?!" She cried swinging her clawed hands at him and he just dodged, precisely leaping in certain areas around the battle arena.

_**  
I want to know if you're thinking of me  
I'll be counting the hours even though I know I'm free  
Too soon to take a chance  
No more questions left to ask  
I could be anything, but the one thing I'm not sure **_**you****_ want to be  
_**

"Foolish girl. Don't you know that one of the rules of fighting is to never let your anger get the better of you?" came Kurama's voice but it held a hint of Yoko in the tone. Apparently the old kitsune was enjoying a good battle.

"Who are you calling foolish you blasted fox?" She demanded as she lunged after him again. Yelling when she missed him once again.

"You. You haven't been paying attention to anything other than my words. And for that you will lose this fight." He laughed as Yoko took over a little more. On his next leap he was slightly too slow and she managed to get a shallow scratch along his chest and across his stomach.

_**Calm down, don't take it too far  
I know only time can heal scars  
So I'm ready when you are, when you are  
I'm ready when you are  
Don't want any false starts  
I can do without the time apart  
So I'm ready when you are, when you are  
I'm ready when you are  
**_

"Ha! Who's foolish now?" She asked as she leapt after him again. "You're the one who is going to lose." She said as she began a rant. Kurama almost felt bad for taking her down, but she was a danger to anyone that she crossed if she was taking this fight so badly.

"You." He said as he sent his energy into the arena. Instantly makai plants sprouted all around the arena successfully blocking off any escape. "They are fire eater plants. They thrive in lands around volcanoes and lava pits where they can have access to burning fluids. Surrender now and I will call them off. Or if not, then the will rip you into pieces and have you for a midday snack." He informed her. "Which will it be?"

She looked around her in fear and defeat. Bowing her head she sank to the ground. "Fine, you win. I yield." She said quietly but her voice carried throughout the stadium. Kurama nodded and took the energy back causing the growing process to reverse until the plants were once again little red seeds.

"Kurama wins!" Koto cried from the stands a little disappointed the demon didn't get ripped to shreds. Kurama made his way back to his team.

_**Calm down, don't take it too far  
I know only time can heal scars  
So I'm ready when you are, when you are  
I'm ready when you are  
Calm down  
Don't want any false starts  
I can do without the time apart  
So I'm ready when you are, when you are  
I'm ready when you are  
**_

"Good job Kurama!" The team cheered as Raven and Hiei sized up the last two opponents. Watching one walk up to the arena she compared him to the other and looked at Hiei.

--I'll take this one. That leaves Yusuke with the other one. We have to win these last two battles or it's all over. -- She told Hiei and slowly made her way to the ring.

--Be careful onna we don't need anything happening to you. We have to win this tournament. No exceptions. -- Hiei threatened protectively. He couldn't hide the concern in his voice. He just tried playing it off as concern for his sister's safety.

--I'll will Hiei. I promise. I want them back too. -- Raven said and prepared for her fight.

_**Calm down, I'm ready when you are**_

_**

* * *

**_

Wolfie: Wow that was interesting. Sorry guys I tried to add a little more detail to the battle. Sorry that it's a little short, but the next chapter will be the final chapter in the tournament. Only a few more chappies left before I end this story. Tell me if you guys want a sequel.

Hiei: Why would they want to read any more of your pathetic writing?

Wolfie: *hits Hiei with a cast iron pan knocking him out* Shut up

Hiei: _

Wolfie: Good…now please Read and Review! I would love some feedback, good or bad. Ja ne.


	17. And the winners are

Wolfie: Alright time for another chapter! Fair warning though this is the second to last one.

Kuwabara: Aww do we win the tournament? And I don't have to fight anymore spiders right?

Yusuke: Shut up and play your cards.

Wolfie: Alright everyone after this story is complete I plan on going back to re-write it since I started this while I was still in high school.

Kurama: You're going to do this all over again?

Wolfie: It won't take nearly as long. I just need to repair the damage my inexperienced brain cooked up when I first started this...Now on to the story!

Chapter 17: And the Winners Are….

Raven walked up to the ring and watched her opponent do the same. "Hi everyone, Koto here, your favorite tournament announcer! It's down to the last two fights of the tournament and it looks as if our next match up is Raven from Team Urameshi and Rapugaki from Team Hikoshi. Let's hope for a little more blood and violence this time, neh? Those last couple of matches were pretty disappointing."

Receiving a complaint from the higher ups that paid for the tournament, Koto glared at them but hurried up her little speech. "Currently the scores are tied. If Raven manages to win this battle then Team Urameshi will be one more step to winning the battle. If she loses then their team captain, Yusuke Urameshi, would have to win his battle or a 'Death Match' would be initiated to decide a winner. So fighters, please step into the ring so we could start this battle!"

Rapugaki stepped into the ring and they looked each other up and down. He was a tall, human looking guy and wore nothing on his upper body but a black trench coat left open to show off his bare chest, one sleeve falling off his shoulder to show that his upper body was cover in tattoos. Black gloves with a silver, double banded watch on his right hand with a second silver band just inches above that.

He wore two braided chains around his neck with a long pendant hanging from the shorter of the two. His pants were black leather with two belts around his waist. The top belt was dark brown with crystal diamonds placed in intervals along it's length. The second was grey with small, round, metal studs trailing around it. On his left leg was a strap full of small multi-colored vials in the slots.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" He asked when Raven went up to shake hands. He grabbed hers and gave it a kiss. This close to him Raven could see that his eyes were a distinct mixture of green and grey causing a foggy forest effect.

"Alas, it is a shame to fight one of such beauty." He finished with a bow and stepped back, receiving cries from the girls in the crowd as Koto rambled on about his handsomeness. Most of the calls were directed towards Raven in the form of threats as none of the crowd had heard what he had said to Raven.

"Too bad for you then. I have no problem fighting you if it will get my friends back." Raven replied just as civilly. She couldn't see that Hiei was behind her practically burning a hole into her opponent with his eyes. His face clearly said 'Mine.'

"Whenever you guys are ready to fight we can begin this show. It's not like the tournament is going to finish itself you know!" Koto cried over the loud speakers. She was waiting on confirmation from the two fighters. When the both looked at her she nodded and announced for the fight to begin.

Rapugaki charged at Raven instantly and she barely managed to dodge his first attack due to the suddeness of it. Spinning sideways she landed to the left of him and sent out a kick forcing him to jump back in a small retreat. Her victory was short lived though as he came at her again using a punch to disguise the kick he had in store for her. She stumbled back slightly as his foot made contact with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

'Not nearly as hard as Hiei could kick though.' She thought and moved to the far side of the arena, drawing her sword in the process. She took a slice at Rapugaki as he initiated another attack and barely missed severing his arm from his body.

"Not bad, but you're going to have to do better than that if you have any hope of beating me." He laughed at her. He appeared to be enjoying himself as if this were a game and not truly a battle of life or death. His hand idly reached down and grabbed one of the vials strapped to his leg. "Besides, the fun can't end yet. I haven't even got to try out my newest invention. It would be a shame to waste this opportunity don't you think?"

"Bring it on asshole!" Raven replied and then turned her mind to Hiei's direction. -Hiei, any idea what could be in those vials?-

-Not a clue onna. His mind is locked tight and it's nearly impossible for me to break through his barriers. He'll reveal what they are sooner than I could.- Hiei replied, his mind focused on her opponent. -Just keep your wits about you and don't you dare let your guard down for a second. He's plotting something…What the…?!-

Hiei quickly pulled out of her mind allowing her to completely focus on her opponent. Raven drew, about ready to make a retort, drew her complete attention back to the arena to see Rapugaki running around at lightning fast speeds drizzling the goo from one of the vials into a pattern. She tried as hard as she could to pinpoint his movements but she could only catch minor glimpses of him before he moved off again.

Finally he stopped running and stood in the center of the arena, directly in front of his goo trail. Raven could almost make something out of it but was distracted when she heard him whisper something. "Evolve."

The goo on the ground began to glow a bright radio-active green color. The edges of the pattern flowed in on itself while the center raised up to form the head of a very ugly glob-like creature. As the creature took form his body appeared to be nothing but contained liquid. Dark green lines traveled through the form as if they were veins. The finished creation stood behind it's master, awaiting orders.

"This is my very own creation. It takes the formula from the vials, mixes it with my demon energy and takes on an appearance according to the demons in it's surrounding area. I call it Morph. The best part about it is, it gets smarter and stronger every time I summon it to fight."

"Great." Raven muttered. "And here I was thinking this would be an easy battle."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the creature attacked, swinging one of its gelatinous fists at her. She barely dodged the attack and got away with few drops of liquid on her skin. She glanced at the liquid and saw that the spots that hit her were soaking through her clothes like acid. She quickly removed her cloak and shirt before the liquid could seep through, leaving only a tight tank top that had not been hit. She looked at the creature and growled. "Alright, no more Miss Nice Girl. You're going down!"

"Oh goody." Hawk muttered receiving a look from the others. Of course she would know something they didn't but none of them knew how she was going to beat something made of demonic acid. "This is going to get real interesting."

The team looked at each other and shrugged. None of them knew what she was talking about but they hoped it was a good thing. Instead Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan insisted on cheering Raven on…who steadfastly ignored them.

Raven held out her sword in front of her and began chanting, all the while dodging the acidic goo monster's clumsy attacks. Dividing her concentration she managed to avoid being hit with any more acid drops. As she chanted her voice sounded louder and seemed to carry throughout the stadium.

"Hilt of shadow,

Tongue of flame

Come to me

I call you by name

KAGE NO HI."

In her hand where her sword had been was now a weapon of fire and shadows. The blade was a burning flame that descended down to the hilt which was a dark smokey color. She twisted the sword around a couple times. Yusuke and Kuwa's surprise somehow reached her ears and she could hear them wondering how she created something like that. "Let's finish this ugly."

She attacked the giant blob, swinging her sword at him. At first he seemed to just move around the blade and not get harmed by it. Then after a short while he seemed to be slowing as a light green slime oozed out of the very places she had cut. Within minutes the monster was unable to defend himself properly and Raven swung her sword. A well placed slice cut the beast in half, right where the dark green lines forged together. It instantly dropped to the ground.

Raven turned to her true opponent, Rapugaki, who was staring at her in surprised shock. "No one has ever been able to defeat my creations! How could you do that in less than four minutes?"

Rapugaki was truly stunned as he watched his creation burn away into nothing. The only thing that snapped him out of it was the sight of Raven moving closer to him. He took a slight step back as he weighed his odds. "It seems that I have underestimated you and in doing so have doomed myself. There is truly no way for me to finish this with my life."

Raven kept walking towards him, blade drawn, tip pointed directly at his chest. Before he could give up he had backed to the edge of the platform and stopped. Raven seeing his predicament feinted an attack and caused him to fall out of the ring without looking like he had given up.

"Smart choice." Raven said as she followed him out of the ring. They spoke so softly that no one else was able to hear over the jeers from the crowd. "I would have killed you had it come down to it."

"I am no fool, I saw my death in your gaze." Rapugaki said as he stood up. "I may be punished to the point of wishing for death should my master find out that I forfeited the fight but I can see it is nothing compared to what you would do given the same position. I will leave here with at least some of my dignity intact thanks to you."

Raven nodded. "It was a smart choice. I don't like having to kill with this blade if I can help it. Now get out of here before they begin to think you threw the match once I beat your creature. Even if it is true." She gave a smirk that would make Hiei proud.

Rapugaki bowed to her and started to walk away. As Koto started calling for the final two fighters the opposing team's last fighter walked up to Rapugaki and started harassing him. Whatever he said, Raven could not hear but it caused Rapugaki to grab the demon by the throat and crush his neck. The demon's head rolled from his body as it fell to the floor. Not even stopping to glance at anyone else, Rapugaki just exited through the door and left.

"Well ok, I guess that settles that…" Koto mumbled to herself. She was a bit shocked that one would kill their own teammate in the final battle of a tournament when there was still a chance of winning. But rules were rules and there were no more fighters on the opposing team so Team Urameshi won by default…even though they did earn it. She spent the next few minutes talking to the crowd and Raven returned to her friends.

Raven allowed her sword to disappear. Hiei rushed to her side as she stumbled and nearly fell to the ground. Her blade clattered on the floor next to them as she struggled not to pass out. Hawk, being the first one over there, helped her put the sword back in its sheath before the rest of the group got there. -I'm okay Hiei, that move just takes a lot of energy to perform so I don't use it unless I absolutely have to.-

-Hn, baka onna. I wasn't going to lecture you.- He told her and wrapped his arm in a firm grip around her side, allowing her to lean on him as they left the arena floor. The rest of the gang was just about to them when a stranger walked up behind them causing the trio to turn around and be on the defense.

"Congradulations, you won the tournament. Your prize will be awaiting you in your rooms upon returning as well as passage home for everyone." The man told them and turned his cream colored eyes to Raven. "I don't know how my master feels about you but I am highly impressed with your fighting style. You have done well in your training."

"Who are you?" Raven demanded, forcing her body to stand upright without the aid of Hiei. She doubted whether she had enough energy left to fight this demon but she wasn't going to allow the others to push her to the side.

"My name is Rikoshugi. My master is Lord Muteki, I have served him for many years now and yet I do not know his reasons for bringing you to this tournament." The man said before turning away from the oncoming group. "I wish you luck on your journey. You will need it to get out of here as these demons are very sore that Urameshi and his 'pet' demons have won the tournament yet again." He left the group without once looking back. Unfortunately he had given Koto plenty of time to get down to the arena for an 'interview'.

Once the inquisition was out of the way they were free to return to their rooms for a night of rest and then the trip home in the morning. They entered Yusuke's room to find Keiko and Yukina waiting for them on the couch. Both were wearing brand new kimonos that complimented their coloring. The gang stood there for a moment, stunned to see them unharmed…until the door swung shut somehow.

Keiko and Yukina looked at them with curiosity on their faces. "Well? Isn't anyone going to say anything?" She stood up and tears began forming in her eyes. "Yusuke? Didn't you miss me?"

"Oh Keiko…" He said and rushed to her, hugging her tightly to him. He impacted her hard enough that it sent both of them falling to the couch. Yusuke was able to turn just in time to keep from landing on Keiko.

"Yukina! My love, my darling, you're safe now!" Kuwabara cried and began fawning over the ice maiden. The others allowed the two couples to get their greetings out of the way before rushing them. They all began talking excitedly while Hiei took his normal spot at the window.

-Aren't you gonna tell her?- Raven said once she got her initial greetings out of the way. She set on the floor by the window Hiei was in, next to his feet so they could see each other easily. Hiei didn't glare at her like she had expected. He just closed is eyes as if he were thinking. Irritated Raven growled. She got up and walked over to the ice koorime.

"Yukina could I talk to you for a bit?" She asked kindly. The girl nodded her head and told Kuwabara she'd be right back. After receiving glares from the big oaf they walked out the door and stood in the hallway. She led the girl out of the building, out towards the gardens in the back, all the while sensing that Hiei was following them. How he got away unnoticed she didn't know.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yukina asked as they sat down on the stone benches. She was so happy to be back with her friends that she didn't mind the long hesitation.

"I have some information on your brother." Raven said carefully, giving Hiei every chance she could to butt in and tell her himself that Yukina was his sister. "But first I need to know something and I want you to really think about it. Would you still wish to meet your brother regardless of who he was in the past? Even if he was a thief and a murderer and enjoyed it? If he was good then it would be a moot point so I won't even bother asking on that part. But I need to know if you are willing to meet him no matter who he used to be?"

Yukina looked at her thoughtfully for a full minute before giving her answer. Could she really love a man who had done evil in any of the three worlds? Her answer was… "Yes even if he was some cruel person I would want to meet him. I would even help him see the wrong he was doing and help him become someone good. Someone everyone could be proud of. I already have an idea of what my brother is like and I'd rather know the truth then a false hope. Even if the truth is bad."

-There you have it Hiei. You know she already cares about you, she just admitted that she would love you unconditionally. What more do you need? Now, do I have to tell her or will you demon up and do something you should have done a long time ago?-

Hiei didn't even get a chance to respond to her demand as the link was shut down almost instantly. Raven took a breath and finished what she had started.

"Yukina, I know who your brother is and I know he cares about you very much. Enough so that he chose to hide his existence from you in order to keep you happy, safe and innocent. So don't think he doesn't care." She took a deep breath and tried to let it out slowly. "Yukina, your brother is…"

"Me." Came Hiei's voice from behind Raven

Hiei: Onna...Thank you

Wolfie: *cringing while awaiting an attack* wait...what?

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara stare at Hiei.

Kuwabara: I think the shrimp just thanked her.

Wolfie hits Kuwa with a cast iron pan

Wolfie: Don't call Hiei a shrimp. Now what do we say to make me happy?

Kuwabara: Please read and review...beforeshehitsmewiththepanaga in!

Wolfie: *Pats Kuwa* Good boy Ja ne everyone!


	18. The Journey is Just Beginning

Wolfie: Well it's finally here. The final chapter for "Guilded Cage". I was hoping to make this a longer story but I had to cut it off here in order to clean this one up and to start the next chapter of Raven and Hawk's adventure with the gang.

Yusuke: A romantic getaway! Do you have any idea how much those cost?!

Kuwabara: Not to mention...we're taking the girls with us. *blushes*

Hawk: Well yeah that's the point of the getaway. Those girls deserve a vacation. Too bad they have to spend it with you clowns.

Yusuke/Kuwabara: What was that?!

Wolfie: Um time to continue with the story. I own nothing but Raven and Hawk!

Chapter 18: The journey is just beginning

The tournament was now over and quickly vacated. Few demons stuck around now that there was no bloodshed to watch from the safety of the stands. Hiei had explained everything to Yukina, about his memories in the ice village, his return trip and his promise to Shigure that he would never tell her. She had forgiven him instantly, just happy to have her brother home. Come to find out, she had suspected Hiei as being her brother for a long time now.

Kuwabara was also told the truth and that started a long dramatic episode that I'd rather not get into. Let's just say that it involved him yelling at Hiei and ending up face down on the carpet with a sword to the back of his neck. Afterwards Kuwabara just started pretending Hiei didn't exist.

As for everyone else…they were just happy that Yukina now knew the truth. They could stop lying to her and pretending to search for a brother that was already there.

Now, back to the real story…

"Man, after winning that tournament you'd think these losers would just leave us alone!" Yusuke said as they walked away from yet another pile of demons.

"What is that? The fifth group that we've fought in the last hour or so?" Hawk asked as she walked beside Kurama. "I think their numbers are finally beginning to dwindle a bit."

"All I care about is getting out of this creepy place." Kuwabara complained as he rubbed his arms. "This place gives me goosebumps. I just wanna go home to my ikichi. That and Shizuru is gonna kill me for being gone so long."

"Oh I doubt that's going to happen. Shizuru is very understanding." Botan said popping out of nowhere, or so it seemed. Her sudden appearance caused the whole group to jump in surprise except for Hiei who just smirked at the other's reactions.

"Don't do that!" Kuwabara yelled at her. "It's not nice to sneak up on people! I could've killed you or knocked you out or something!" Botan just grinned at him and patted his head with her eyes closed, causing her to pat too hard.

"That's so silly Kuwabara I know you'd never be that surprised by little me." When she realized that he wasn't grinning she stopped and gave him a confused look. "um Kuwabara…why are you looking at me like that?"

Kuwabara gave her an evil grin and grabbed her. Flinging her over his shoulder he walked off, lecturing her about the consequences of surprising 'great warriors' such as himself and Yusuke. Everyone watched them for a moment before laughing hysterically. (smirking in Hiei's case)

"Well, now that that's over and there's the portal I say we all deserve a long rest." Raven said and stopped in front of the portal. "I haven't even seen what the human world is really like yet. I'm going on a vacation from all these missions and the training."

Hawk second her motion and was right on her sister's heals as they went through the portal. Kurama smiled. "Well I'd say those two have the right idea. We should all enjoy a vacation away from demons and spirit world." He muttered before walking through the portal himself.

Hiei and Yusuke followed him immediately. Hiei landed through on the human world side of the portal just in time to hear everyone discussing their vacations. He would be glad to get away from this place and the fools for just a short while. Of course he'd have to take Raven with him. It wouldn't do him any good to leave and find out that she was killed without him there.

As everyone settled in at Genkai's and Shizuru was called to join them, they began discussing their plans for their individual vacations. Shizuru had won a set of four tickets for a couples getaway which she gave to her brother and his best friend to take Keiko and Yukina to. They were very excited to be leaving within a week.

Kurama invited Hawk to join him and his family on a vacation of their own. Apparantly his step-brother had opted to stay home and work on his summer classes in order to catch up to his class for the following year. Kurama smiled, saying that he seemed to have had a good influence on the kid. Of course, Hawk quickly agreed to go once Kurama assured her that she would be welcomed.

Hiei secretly set up a cross country trip on motorcycles with Raven. He had a secret getaway that would benefit the two of them and he knew she was eager to hear more about her father. He had a lot that he knew he should tell her and he didn't want it shared among the detective and his group.

Botan took a vacation away from Koenma. Her, Shizuru and Genkai all went out on a small vacation of their own. Ladies only!

After everyone began making their plans they had a large celebration dinner, courtesy of Yukina and Keiko. Everyone ate well and just enjoyed being in each other's company after such a long and strenuous few months. Finishing all their plans it was agreed that they would all gather back at Genkai's Temple at the end of the month.

Once dessert was over and goodnights were said, everyone went to bed to get some well needed rest. They all had only a few days to prepare for their vacations and rest up.

In the morning Raven and Hiei were packed up and ready to go. Hiei presented her with a brand new motorcycle that he had bought her for the trip, and in secret for helping him reveal himself to his sister. The bike was black with a pearl essence purple. Blue flames decorated it and were nearly invisible against the paint job. Raven fell in love with it instantly.

"Come on onna!" Hiei growled from the seat of his bike. He had a pair of saddle bags behind him and was wearing a black, heavy leather jacket. His bike was pure midnight black with red ghost flames on it. (The nearly invisible ones). He was revving his bike waiting for Raven to finish her goodbyes to a very tired Hawk.

"I'll be back soon." Raven muttered giving her little sister a tight hug. It would be the first time they would have been apart since their parents died. "Kurama will take care of you until then."

"I'll be fine sister. Now get going before that fire demon of yours decides to burn us all to a crisp for keeping you." Hawk said sadly. There wasn't a time when Raven hadn't been by her side and it saddened her to see her sister leave. Even if it was for just a short time.

Raven hugged Hawk one last time and gave Kurama a warning glare promising death and retribution should anything happen to her sister. With one last wave she leaped onto her bike and the pair rode off.

Shortly after that the group begin to dwindle to their various vacations…it would be nearly a month before any of them saw Raven and Hiei again.

Wolfie: So there it is. The final chapter. Short yes but it was necessary. Now to work on other stories and re-write this one into a better and easier form. I promise not to change the plotline but i may change how certain events have occurred...not sure just yet what i'm gonna do... Until next time! Ja ne!


End file.
